Moon Kingdom
by KagomeHiei
Summary: Kagome in Naruto's world.! The same story but with a good twist
1. Meetings!

Im Bac.!!! With a new story.!

Rookie nine and Kagome: Age 13

Gai's Team: Age 14

I Repeat..Kagome was never in a Shikon life!! in this fanfic shes in Narutos world!!

**Disclaimer: **-Sings- I dont own Narutoooo!!!

* * *

Today Was the day.

The Orientation for Genin!!

Believe it.! Haha, i bet u can't guess who i am!!

Oh? so you do know?

Well then for those of you who don't..

Im Naruto Uzumaki.! Believe it! and today's the day we get Jounin Teachers!!

OK it all started When Iruka-sensei gave us squads..

Heh..

* * *

Everyone was seated in their perspective seats.

Naruto was talking with Shikamaru and Hinata was ogoling naruto about graduating. Then came Ino and Sakura, racing to the classroom.

"I'M FIRST.!" They both yelled and glared at eachother

"I win this time Sakura." Ino said

"Yea Right..i had to look back to see you." said Sakura.

Ino was about to make a come back when Sakura ran to someone.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto said Good morning, but sakura pushed (more like _shoved_) Naruto out of the way.

"Uh, Good morning Sasuke." She said as he looked at her

"Mind if i sit next to u.?" She didnt even get an answer because all the girls in the classroom started to argue over him. Thats when Naruto had had it. He jumped on Sasukes desk and glared at him straight in the eye. That went on for about 30 seconds, until Naruto was pushed forward by a guy in back of him. Naruto was about to kiss Sasuke.!

_'.!' _the girls. Naruto and Sasuke screamed in their minds.

They waited..

But nothing happened.

They all Gasped as they saw a headband with a yellow cloth between Naruto and Sasukes lips.

Naruto regained his balance and looked at who was holding the headband between them...it was..

"Oh.!!! Thanks a bunch Kagome.!" Shouted Naruto

"Hn." Sasuke said

Yes.

Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome smiled at them before tying her headband back around her neck and siting on the right of Sasuke.

Kagome was the prettiest and strongest kuniochi in the academy.

She wore an outfit like sakuras except White shorts and a yellow dress like shirt with her families cresent moon symbols on it. She wore fingerless gloves and black shinobi shoes. She also had a moon lockett and a moon neckalce.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and everyone took their seats. (if u dnt kno the seats then see episode 3 but with kagome on the right of Sasuke)

"Well as you all know today you are officially ninjas. To get here you've faced hardships and thats only going to get harder. To start off im going to put you guys in three man squads and from there you'll be lead by a Jounin, an elite ninja." He said

Everyones head popped up, with the same thought..

_'A three man squad.?'_

Just then Ino and Sakura started to argue who would be on Sasukes squad_._

"Now ill announce the squads_..." _Iruka-sensei said

-

-

-

"Now squad 7.. Naruto Uzumaki..Sakura Haruno.."

Naruto jumped up and Sakura sulked

"Sasuke Uchiha"

This time Naruto sulked while Sakura jumped up

"..and Kagome Higurashi." He finished

"WHAT.!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura didnt like Kagome all to much. Kagome was everything Sakura was not..

"Iruka-sensei, I thought you said a three man squad.?"

"Yes i did. But there is an uneven number of students that graduated." Iruka-sensei said a little annoyed

Sakura sat down mad while Naruto still sulked about Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kagome again to see her smiling. She noticed him looking at her and turned to smile at him. He looked away quickly with a very very very faint blush.

"Lets do our best." Kagome said smiling

"Hn. Yea." Sasuke said

Kagome smiled again. She had a good feeling about this year. When she thought that her moon lockett and neckalce flashed.

* * *

**How is it for my first Naruto Fic.?!**

**Review plz.!**

**Feel free to give ideas.!**


	2. More meetings

Updates Rule.!!! ha ha this is the next chappie=P.!

**Disclaimer**: I don't, repeat DON'T.! own Naruto *smiles*

* * *

Hello Again.! Naruto Uzumaki here.! and I'm ready to Rumble.!

Well anyways we all got our squads.. But some of us are a little picky.

If you don't know the squads well here they are:

Squad 8: Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi

Squad 10: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka

Squad 7: Me Naruto believe it.! Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kagome Higurashi

So after we got our squads well see for yourself

Heh..

* * *

After everyone got their squads it was lunch time.

"Sasuke, Sasuke where are you.?!" Sakura yelled looking for him

"Why did he go running off so fast, i thought since were on the same team and all i thought we could have lunch.." She said sadly

"Hey Sakura.! Wana have lunch together.?" Said Naruto

"Uh no Naruto your annoying.." She said then went back to looking for Sasuke

"But..I.." Naruto whispered

At that moment Kagome pasted by and spotted Naruto.

"Naruto...Do you wana have lunch with me.?" Kagome asked

Naruto perked up.

"Really?"

Kagome nodded

"Oh.! thank you Kagome.!"

"No problem. Were on the same team after all." Kagome said smiling. She didnt really like Sakura. She thought Sakura was an immature fangirl, but thats her opinion. So, Kagome and Naruto started to walk toward her home.

"Uh..Ano Kagome where are we going?" Naruto asked

"Hm? To my home, Sorry i left my lunch there so were going there if its ok.?"

"No.! its fine."

"Oh ok."

They kept walking to an apartment. Kagome opened the door and went inside with Naruto in tow. To say, Naruto was amazed. Her apartment was beautiful..But.?

"Um Kagome where are your parents dont you have a clan.?"

Kagome froze in the kitchen doorway with her lunch box. Her face showed no emotion. She shook it off though..

"Oh.t-they were killed a long time ago..im the last of my clan.." She whispered sadly and angrily

"Oh..Im so sorry Kagome.." He said

"Nah, its OK" She said with a fake smile

"OK"

They sat and ate lunch.

* * *

Sasuke was slowly eating a rice ball by the window.

_'Kagome..' _He thought

Sasuke had always observe her from afar.

No its nothing. he just wanted to study her fighting technique. After all her clan was the 3rd strongest next to the Hyuga and Uchiha.

He sighed. He shouldnt be thinking about her. He couldnt be attached to anyone.

He finished his rice ball and headed toward the class room.

* * *

Kagome and Squad 7 were waiting for their Jounin.

Sasuke and Kagome sat down while Naruto was causing trouble..

"Stop that Naruto.! You know your going to get in trouble for it.!" Sakuras annoying voice rang

Naruto was putting an eraser in the door so the teacher would have chalked up hair.

"So.! thats what he gets for comin late.! Surprise.!!!" He exclaimed

Kagome and Sasuke were looking at Naruto disapprovingly.

Thats when the teacher came in. He had Gray hair that tilted sideways. He had a mask on, a Jouin vest and his headband was covering one of his eyes.

Naruto was laughing when the eraser hit his head and Sakura was _'sweetly'_ apologizing while Sasuke and Kagome were looking a little shocked that he would fall for that.

The teacher looked up

"Lets see.." He said

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him

"My first impression on this group is..Your a bunch of idiots." He said

Everyone sulked and pouted

* * *

After, that uneasy meeting, Squad 7 talked on the rof of the school

"Well how 'bout you all introduce yourselves" the teacher said

"Well um how do we do that.?" Naruto asked

"Talk about yourselves..things you like, things you hate, hobbies, and goals for the future. Something like that." He explained

"Well why dont you go first to show us how its done." Sakura suggested

"Me.? im Kakashi Hatake, things i like and things i hate..i dont feel like telling you that.."

Sakura and Naruto looked confused

"..Dreams for the future..never thought of any..as for my hobbies..i have lots of hobbies." He finished

"Well that was useless the only thing he told us was his name." Sakura whispered and everyone nodded

"Okay, you on the right lets start with you."

"Im Naruto Uzumaki, i like ramen, i hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook, and my hobbie is comparing different types of ramen..

The teacher, or Kakashi sighed

"..and my dream is to be the greatest Hokage.!" Naruto finished

"Alright next."

"Im Sakura Haruno..what i like is." She looked at Sasuke "My hobbie is." She looked at Sasuke again"My dream for the future is." She looked at Sasuke again and giggled madly. Kakashi rolled his eyes

"And what do you hate..." He asked

"Naruto.!" She yelled

Naruto yelled and sulked

"Okay, Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate alot of things and i really dont like anything.."

Sakura gasped

"..What i have is not a dream because i wil make it come true im going to restore my clan and destroy a certain..someone." He finished

Everyone grew quiet.

Naruto Looked worried. Sakura was ogoling him, Kagome was looking at him knowingly. She knew what he wanted.

"Okay, Lastly." Kakashi said looking at Kagome

"OK.! well the only dislike i have is when people get on my nerves and i like almost anyhtin and everything..My dream for the future is very simple." She paused and everyone looked anxiously at her

Kagome looked at them emotionless "I want to kill my sister and revive my clan.." she finished angrily

Everyone looked very scared and confused.

After her saying Kagome necklace flashed again. She grabbed it to keep it hidden.

Everyone saw it but didnt say anything.

_'Great i got 2 psychos, a love crazy girl and a ramen freak. I must have the weirdest team this year' _Kakashi thought

"Alright your all unique and have special talents tomorrow were going to have a test."

But before anyone could ask that one simple question he answered:

"Im not going to tell you what its for." He got up and began to leave"your dismissed. Oh and bring your ninja gear to training ground 7 and dont eat breakfast or else.." He looked back "You'll puke." Then he puffed away leaving 4 very confused students behind

_

* * *

_They watched as he puffed away.

"What was that all about." Asked Naruto

They shrugged.

"Well anyway..Sasuke do you wana do something later on.?" Sakura asked blushing

"Hn. No." He said coldly.

Sakura sulked.

Kagome looked at the two of them weirdly. Then she asked Naruto:

"Naruto wana go train.?" She asked

"Huh.? Really.? Sure.!" HE shouted

Kagome giggled. She always thought of Naruto as the little brother she never had.

"Ok lets go."

But before they left Naruto asked Sakura if she wanted to come. Which led to Sakura asking Sasuke if he wanted to go.

"Hn." Was all he said

Everyone took that as a yes and headed to the traing gorunds. Naruto sparred with Sasuke, while Kagome fought Sakura.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Sasuke)**

They weren't really fighting they were talking.

"Oi, Teme, what do you think about the girls on or team.?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looked at him.

"I mean do you think we will be successful.?"

"Hn. I dont know." He said

"Thats very helpful." Naruto said sarcastically

"Hn."

"Okay teme lets go to the girls."

"Hn."

They got up and walked toward the girls.

* * *

**(With Kagome and Sakura)**

They werent fighting either.

"Kagome.? Lets get things straight." Sakura said

Kagome looked at her.

"One i know you dont like me and i dont like you so lets try to get along for the safety of the team." Sakura said

Kagome jus looked and nodded. She didnt really care.

Her necalce flashed again.

"Kagome.?"

"What.?"

"Whats with your necklace.?" Sakura asked

Thats the question the boys walked in on. But the girls didnt notice.

"Well..its the symbol of my clan and.." She paused. She knew it was forbidden to reveal the secret of her neckalce..But..?

Everyone waited for her answer. The boys still not noticed.

"...its chakra..my families special chakra.." She said

Everyone looked confused.

_'Special Chakra.?'_

"How 'bout you boys come out and ill tell you the whole story about what happened to my clan.."

The boys were shocked to say the least. They came out and sat next to the girls.

"Well it all started 6 years ago..."

**TBC**

* * *

_**Dun DUN DUN.!!! hahah**_

_**Next chappie comin up.!**_


	3. My Clan

Another Chappie.!=P

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

**

**Last Time:**

"...its chakra..my families special chakra.." She said

Everyone looked confused.

_'Special Chakra.?'_

"How 'bout you boys come out and ill tell you the whole story about what happened to my clan.."

The boys were shocked to say the least. They came out and sat next to the girls.

"Well it all started 6 years ago..."

* * *

**Now:**

Everyone waited anxiously for Kagomes story.

"Well to start off my clan was originally descendants of the Moon-" But she was caught of by Naruto

"What do you mean descendants of 'the Moon'.?" He asked

"Well a century ago there was said to be life on the Moon. It was runned by Queen Serenity and her court. They went through something called the Silver Millennium, which was the peaceful time of the Galaxy. It was a prosperous place until an evil organization calling themselves the Akatsuki attacked them." She paused.

Sasuke was getting really interested in her story, though he didn't show it.

"The Queen was said to defeat them by sending them back to Earth. Almost everyone died from the battle, but using her last strength the Queen sent the princess and her court to Earth."

"Well Kagome, since the Princess was said to have been sent to Earth..Can i take a guess that the Princess was your mother.?" Sakura asked

Kagome smiled.

"Almost Sakura..Remember that happened a century ago." Then she continued. "The Princess lived a good life for about a good 100 years, she had a daughter and her daughter had a son." Kagome paused. "Sakura was very close, but i didn't get my Moon blood from my mother i got it from my father...The Princess' Daughter son is my Father.." (Did u understand that.?LOL)

Everyone went wided eyed. Sasuke didn't he just asked:

"Was your father named Tashi.?"

Kagome looked surprised then smiled a little.

"Yes, My fathers name was Tashi Higurashi. He met my mom at a super market. He lived a long time....until the killing.."

"Ano Kagome...Who killed your clan.?" Naruto asked

"It happened when i was six, I had a sister named Kikyo (Dun dun dun!!!!=P) and she was the 'Pride' of the moon clan. She was good at everything and could handle any mission. She got her keke genkai when she was 8 and-"

"Wait your clan had a keke genkai.?" Asked Sakura

Kagome smiled, "Yes." Then she grabbed her necklace,"Our neckalces are our clans keke genkai, but only the royal family had them. As i was saying she had her keke genkai, which was the power of the Sun, when she was 8. She used to be my best friend. When i would go to the academy she always would pick me up." She paused again and looked at everyone with cold icy eyes

"She didnt come one day so i went home on my own. I came to my clans gate and saw blood every where. I ran and looked..Everyone was dead, then i went to my parents house.."

_Flashback_

_Kagome ran to her families mansion._

_She went inside and searched. She called out to them and searched until she came to the main doors._

_'Someones in here' She thought shakily_

_She opened the doors to find her mom and dad cut down and bloody.._

_She looked in horror._

_Kikyo stepped out of the shadows._

_"Big Sister. Mommy and Daddy are dead i don't understand who could do-"_

_But she was cut off by a Shuriken whizzing past her shoulder._

_She looked surprised._

_"Wimpy sister.." Kikyo mumbled_

_She threw Kagome her necklace._

_"I pity you." She closed her eyes and opened them to reveal a bright light emitting from them_

_She brought Kagome back to the past where she slaughtered the clan._

_End of Flashback_

"That jutsu is called Black Widow." Kagome said icily

"After she showed me the past she left me there lying on the floor crying..I was so helpless and i stared at my parents for hours.." She paused

"I was alone."

Kagome never noticed she was crying. Tears were just falling from her eyes. Sakura went to comfort her. Sakura always thought Kagome was just a spoiled brat with power, but now she knows Kagome has no one.

"Ano Kagome...Its ok.! You know why.?" Naruto asked

Kagome looked at him and shook her head 'no'

"Because.."

"Were your family now.!" Said Naruto smiling googly

Kagome looked happy for the first time in ages. She wiped her eyes she didn't want to cry because crying is a weakness:

"Well i guess we better get going ne.? We have to meet Kakashi-sensei in a few hours we might as well get some sleep." Kagome stated

Everyone nodded. Sakura and Naruto went the opposite direction to their houses.

Kagome and Sasuke went the other direction to their houses. Their walk was in silence. Not the uncomfortable silence the comforting silence.

"Well this is my turn Sasuke." She turned to him and went to say bye but he walked in the direction of her house.

"Uh, Hey.!" She caught up to him "Where are you going.? Your compound is the other way." She asked and stated

"Hn." That's all he said

"Well can you at least tell me how did you know my father.?" She asked

"Hn. Tashi was the name of my fathers squad partner." He said more liked whispered

Kagomes eyes went wide.

"Your the one of the sons of Fugaku Uchiha.?" She asked

"Hn." He said

They reached Kagomes house and that's when Sasuke turned to leave.

To say Kagome was surprised. Did he just Walk her home.?

"Thank you." Kagome whispered and went inside

* * *

Sasuke made it to his apartment.

He doesn't know what had gotten to him.

Maybe because it was Kagomes story.

It was just like his.

She was alone.

He was alone.

He plopped himself on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

* * *

Squad 7 arrived on the training grounds the next morning.

First it was Sasuke who was wide awake

Next it was Kagome was was also wide awake

Then it was Sakura who was semi awake

Lastly it was Naruto who was practically sleep

They waited for kakashi-sensei to appear for 4 hours.

He popped up 5 hours later.

"Your Late.!!" Screamed Naruto and Sakura. Kagome and Sasuke were frowning deeply.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way." He said

"Yea Right.!" They all said, including Sasuke and Kagome

"Hehe..Well enough of that," He went to the 3 pillars and set his things down and placed a timer on the middle pillar "This will be your test for today." He holded up 3 bells "You will have to try to take these bells from me by noon. The ones who don't get the bells by noon are going to be sent back to the academy." He said smiling under his mask

Everyone would have thrown up if they had ate breakfast. Sent back to the academy why that's..

"Dumb.! why do we have to be sent back when we worked so hard to get here before.? what was that graduation test for anyway.?!" Yelled Naruto

"Well that was a test to select candidates to become genin. But this is a make it or break it test and i decide whether you pass or fail. And if you fail you'll be tied to those post while i eat my lunch in front of you." He smiled again

Everyones tummy grumbled

_'So that's why he told us not to eat beakfast'_ They all thought.

"Do you understand.?"

"Yes sensei.!"

He chuckled "Well what can i say im actually starting to like you guys."

"Ready.?" He asked

Everyone got in position

"Go.!"

The went into action


	4. You passed?

Next.!=P

**Disclaimer: Dammit.! i don't own Naruto -_-

* * *

Last Time:**

"Ready.?" He asked

Everyone got in position

"Go.!"

The went into action

* * *

**Now:**

Kakashi stood in the middle of the clearing.

Everything was quiet.

All you could hear was the wind passing throughout the grass.

He looked around. And spotted the hiding Ninjas.

"Ninja must learn to conceal their movements." He said out loud

No one moved.

"At least they understand that much.." He mumbled but was surprised.

There stood Naruto. Out in the open screaming at him.

"Come on ill fight you here and now.!" Naruto shouted

Kakashi would've fell. " You know compared to the others your a bit different." He said

"Nu uh.! The only thing weird here is your hair cut.!" Naruto screamed charging the sensei. He tried to punch him but he took one more punch but the teacher moved in the back of him, Naruto turned around.

Kakashi smiled and said, "Shinobi battle skill number one: Taijustsu" He reached into his weapon pouch.

_'Taijustsu, thats hand-to-hand combat. Then why is he reaching for a weapon' _Naruto thought as he got ready for an attack.

Kakashi pulled out an orange book labeled: Icha Icha Paradise (Make out tactics)

Naruto sweat dropped.

"What.?! Why are you reading that book.?"

"Why.? To find out what happens in the story ofcourse. Dont let it bother you with your weak attacks it doesn't matter what im doing." Kakashi said shrugging.

"Ahh.! Ill crush you.!" Naruto charged but the same scenario happened again. The Teacher 'poofed' behind Naruto forming a hand sign.

"Don't let your enemies get behind you all the time." He said

* * *

**In The Bushes**

Kagome, Sasuke, and Sakura watched Naruto and Kakashi-sensei fight. They all looked worried at Kakashi's hand sign.

_'Is that the sign of the tiger.? Thats dangerous he could destroy Naruto with that' _Sakura thought

_'That hand sigh is for a fire jutsu he not toying with Naruto hes going to demolish him' _Sasuke thought

_'Naruto.!' _Kagome thought very worriedly

Kagome was about to help when Sakura yelled:

"Naruto Get out of there quick.! Hes going to destroy you.!"

* * *

"Naruto Get out of there quick.! Hes going to destroy you.!"

Naruto heard Sakura screamed and turned aroud but it was to late...

"Leaf villiage secret finger jutsu.!" Kakashi screamed.

His finger dug into Narutos butt. and Naruto flew away screaming.

"A thousand years of death.!" He finished. Naruto landed in the water.

"Now were was I.." He finished reading his book.

* * *

**In The Bushes**

Everyone was sweat dropping.

_'Idiots'_ Sasuke thought

Sakura and Kagome just made a face.

* * *

**4 hours later ( that makes 11:45)**

At least everyone had their shoots at the sensei.

He got Naruto with the replacement jutsu

He got Sakura with Genjutsu

He got Sasuke with Earth style: Head hunter jutsu

As for Kagome well..

_'This kid'_ He thought

Kagome had been going against Kakashi for 10 minutes straight with only Taijutsu. To say she was exhasuted. But she needed this training. Badly. She charged again with the little chakra she had. They blocked, Kicked, Punched and yelled. When their fist connected a flash of light was seen and someone skidded to the floor...

Kagome.

"Dammit.."She muttered, she couldn't get up. Kakashi hovered over her. He wasn't tired at all was a lie. He was a little tired. That was a good fight.

"Nice try but not good enough.." As he said that the timer rang..

* * *

Squad 7 sat on the ground except Naruto, He was tied to the middle post. No one got the bells. They all at least got a bruise or two. Kagome was in the worse condition though.

"Growling tummies huh.?" Kakashi said smiling

"Hn." Everyone grumbled

"I have come to a decision.." Everyone leaned in closer "You all passed"

They looked surprised.

"I passed all i did was fall and faint over." Sakura said

"So you mean were not going back to the academy.? Yeah.!" Naruto shouted

"Thats right your not going back to the academy. Your all being dropped from the program. Permanently." Kakashi said seriously

"What.! You cant just drop us from the program.! You said that if we couldnt get one of the bells we would go back to the academy.! You cant just change your mind why would you do that.!!!!" Naruto shouted angrily

Sakura, Kagome and Sasuke were frowning very deeply.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like babies. Brats." Kakashi said

Sasuke had had enough. He charged out of anger. And was brought down. Kakashi had one foot on Sasukes head and was sitting on his back.

"Sasuke.!!!" Sakura yelled

Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"You think its all about you." He said

"Let go of Sasuke hes not a bug you cant step on him like that.!!" Sakura creamed

Sasuke was struggling to get free.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think its a game huh.?" Kakashi said

Sakura gasped. Naruto and Kagome looked confused.

"Why do you think we put you on squads huh.? Did you consider that question." He said seriously

"W-what are you saying.?" Sakura asked

"I mean you never understood what this exercise was about."

"What its about.?" Naruto asked

"Yes. That's what determines if you pass or fail." Kakashi said

"What-I mean i was going to ask you that earlier." Kagome said

"Pshh. Use your head. Three to Four people on a squad. Why would we do that.?" He asked

"How would we know why you picked three to four people. We don't make the rules.!" Naruto exclaimed

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Its so basic. Teamwork.!" Kakashi yelled

Everyone went quiet.

"That's all just working together."

"Uh Yes. But you four couldn't get the concept. Sakura you obsessed over Sasuke who was gone."

Sakura looked down ashamed

"Naruto, You do everything on your own."

Naruto sulked.

"And Kagome and Sasuke. You two think your so better than the others that you took me on by yourselves." He continued,"Ninja missions are carried out in squads and if you jeopardize the teamwork someone always ends up dead."

He let Sasuke up and walked over to a stone with carved names.

"The names of my closest friends are engraved here." He said quietly

Everyone looked down in shame. Kakashi turned and saw their faces. He really knew this group had potential and great promise. So he decided:

He sighed,"Ok im going to give you all one more chance to get a bell, Eat lunch and ill be back."

Everyone perked up when

"But, you are not allowed to feed Naruto any food. As your punishment for going ahead and trying to eat before anyone. Later." And he poofed away.

* * *

A few minutes later Kagome, Sakura and Sasuke were eating when Narutos stomach growled.

"Hehe...Don't mind me i can go on like this for days no problem hehe.."He said hungrily

Kagome looked at him and then at her lunch. "Here Eat up Naruto." She said smiling

"What Kagome you cant do that. You heard what the sensei said."

Sasuke just looked.

"I know but hes gone and if Naruto hungry it'll slow down the team." She said

Sakura looked at her lunch.

"Here Naruto."

"Sakura.?" Naruto asked

"I don't eat as much as Sasuke and Kagome needs her lunch to recover so take it OK.! I'm on a diet anyway."

Kagome smiled a 'Thank you'.

"But Sakura i cant." Naruto said

"Why not.?" Sakura asked

"Because i cant move my hands you have to feed me." He said

"What.!"

"Hurry up Kakashi could come back any minute." Sasuke said

"Ok..But im never doing this again you got that Naruto.!?" She said

"Perfectly clear Sakura." Naruto said smiling

So Sakura fed Naruto while Kagome and Sasuke were eating..Until

'Poof.!'

"You.!!!" Kakashi yelled

Lighting flashed and wind blew. Sakura covered her eyes while Sasuke was holding on to Kagome. She was not able to move real good so it was more like her clutching his shirt. and Naruto Struggled a little.

"You broke the rules," He made hand signs, "Are you ready for the consequence.?" He asked

Sakura looked at him then at Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes we are.! We gave are lunches to him because were a team." She yelled over the wind

"Thats right we stick together." Sasuke said

"Yeah we are one.!" Naruto and Kagome yelled

"The four of you are one.?" Kakashi asked

They all nodded. Then.

"You passed." Kakashi said smiling

"What.?" They all said

"I said you passed." The wind and lighting disappeared, "Most people would have done what i said and they failed. You were the only ones who got that right. Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow." He said giving the thumbs up

"Yes.!" Screamed Sakura

Kagome nodded and so did Sasuke.

"You know hes kind of cool." Naruto said with tears

Kakashi smiled. "Lets go home." He started to walk away

Sasuke helped Kagome up and helped her walk. While Sakura looked slightly envious.

"Hey.! What about me.!" Naruto screamed

Kagome heard and looked back.

"Hold on Sasuke." She turned wiht Sasukes help and threw a shuriken that cut the rope from Naruto.

"Oi, Thanks Kagome.!" Naruto said as he caught up to the group.

Kagome nodded and smiled and Naruto and Sasuke walked with her behind Sakura and their sensei Kakashi.

* * *

I'm starting a new rule..I wont update until i get 10 Reviews per chapter. So by the end of this chapter i should have 40 Reviews until i get that i wont update. I don't want rite wen no ones Reading the story so..

Ja Ne.!

Kage


	5. Girlfriend?

Dear readers,

I have a serious crisis i dnt kno if i should do all the naruto episodes or to skip a couple plz i need help.

a DOUBLE update haha.! =D

Enjoii.!

* * *

It was a day after the test. Kagome was sore in some places, but yet she was walking to the ramen shop with Naruto. She was helping Naruto with a secret Wind jutsu and he was coming along great. She had to admit she liked hanging with Naruto. It reminded her of the good times.

"Oi Kagome what are you thinking about.?" Naruto asked

"Hm.? Oh.! Nothing Naruto." She replied quickly

"Hm.? Ok.!" He replied then kept walking, until he spotted Sakura. "Oi, Sakura.!"

Sakura turned and spotted Naruto with..Kagome. She put on a fake smile and waved.

"Hey Naruto, Kagome." She muttered Kagome's name.

"Sakura you want to have ramen with me and Kagome.?" Naruto asked

She thought about it and frowned. Kagome saw this and scowled too. They both really didn't like each other.

"Hey, Teme.!" Naruto screamed. Kagome and Sakura turned and spotted Sasuke. He was wearing his usual get-up and his headband. Sasuke turned to look at them. He saw Naruto, Sakura (He scowled) and Kagome.

"Teme.! do you want to have lunch with us.?" Naruto asked

"Hn." He said as he walked over to the group

"Actually I think i will have lunch with you guys.!" Squealed Sakura

Kagome rolled her eyes. And smiled when Sasuke came over.

"Alright now we have the whole team here.!" Naruto yelled a he went into the restaruant.

Everyone followed in and ate. Naruto was having a conversation with Kagome while Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, while Sasuke was ignoring her and listening to Kagomes conversation. They were talking about a wind jutsu. From what he could hear Kagome has been training Naruto a little. He clenched his jaw. He didnt know why but that bothered him. He choose to ignore it. And listened.

"So The hand signs are Tiger-Horse-Boar-Snake right.?" Naruto asked mimicking the hang signs

"Yes. Then you gather your chakra into your hands and your chakra does the rest. You can do anything with the air with that technique." Kagome said smiling. She noticed Sasuke looking at them from the corner of his eyes. So she decided to talk to him

"How 'bout you Sasuke.? I mean what kind of special jutsu you have.?" She asked

Sasuke was taken by surprise.

"Hn." He muttered and turned away

"Hm.?" Kagome said, but decided to ignore it. "Well I have to go Naruto see you tomorrow.!" She said and left with a wave. Everyone looked curious as to where could she could be going.

All of a sudden Sasuke got up and left the ramen shop. Now Naruto and Sakura were confused. Now where was Sasuke going.?

* * *

Kagome walked up to a clan of stones.

She was at Konoha Cemetery.

Visiting her Mom and Dad, Cousins, Aunts and Uncles.

She put flowers, she got from Yamanaka's Flower Shop, in front of their graves and prayed.

She sensed someone coming and turned.

It was Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke saw Kagome leave and wondered where she was going.

At first he was going to let it go, but then he couldn't resist finding out where she runs off to all the time.

So without a word he left money for the ramen and followed Kagome.

-

-

-

He walked to where he could sense her and found her placing flowers on grave and praying.

He guessed there were her families graves. But befor ehe could turn around and leave her to grieve he was noticed.

* * *

"Sasuke.? What are you doing here.?" She asked suspiciously

"Hn." He said

Ok. That was really starting to annoy Kagome to death. He was acting like a baby.

"Uhm.? I dont think 'Hn.' Is an answer." She said annoyed

He glared a little "I don't have to answer right if i don't want to." He said

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She started to walk past him but he grabbed her forearm. She turned "What.?"

"Look. I just came to talk to you about something, if you dont mind." Sasuke said in the most nicest voice he could muster. Which wasn't that good.

"About what.?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Its private." He looked around "Could we go somewhere else.?" He asked

"Sure, sure." Then she started to walk "Come. We'll go to my house."

"Hn." He said as he followed her. Perfect. Her house. He wondered what it looked like.

* * *

Sakura watched this little exchange through the bushes.

She was furious.

First: Sasuke was talking to Kagome. He never talks to her.!

Second: She made Sasuke act different. She could never do that.!

And Third: He was going to her house.! That cant be good

Sakura followed angrily. She wanted to find out what Sasuke was talking to Kagome about that was so private.

* * *

They made it Kagomes apartment and went in.

At first Sasuke was bored, until the living room came up. To say it was Beautiful. It was painted blue and white with ancient pictures hanging on the wall. But what was more amazing was a little chest on the table. It had anonymous chakra flowing from it. It was decorated with crescent moon and jewels. It made everyone who would enter the room calm. Kagome sat on the couch and so did he. They sat in silence.

"So, What did you want to talk about.?" Kagome asked breaking the silence

Sasuke hesitated. He had been thinking about asking her this for along time. He wondered if he was ready to ask her now.

_'Well better late than never.' He thought_

"W-well i wanted to ask you if..."Sasuke stuttered. Wait _Stuttered._ He has never ever stuttered before.

Kagome was surprised and nervous. Something inside told her that this was something big.

"If you would.." His lip trembled a little. Just barely. "Would be..my girlfriend.."He whispered the last part.

But Kagome heard and gasped.

What.?

Did he just say.?

_Girlfriend.? Me.?' she thought_

"Sasuke..w-why me.?" She whispered

He looked up then. What did she mean 'Why her'.

"..I mean im not perfect." She finished

He sighed softly.

"No your not perfect.."

Ouch. That hurted.

"..But your perfect to me." He finished in a whisper and a blush.

She looked up smiled and blushed. That's just what she wanted to hear.

"I think..I will Sasuke. I'll Be your girlfriend." She said embarrassingly. Shes never said things like this before. Can you blame her.?

Sasuke almost stumbled over. She said yes.? Yes.? To say he could call himself happy and relived.

"Good." He said. Come on he couldnt thin k of something else to say (Actually that was me not knowning what he should say XD)

They sat in silence. Ever thing happened so fast. They just sat there the it hit them.

They were together. Dating. In a Relationship. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

Damn.

* * *

Sakura was in her room.

Crying.

Throwing things.

and Shouting.

Kagome and Sasuke were together.

She got to him first.

Sakura had lost. She had to call Ino about this.

They talked for a long time. But what had bothered Sakura the most was.

Ino had moved on from Sasuke. She now loved Shikamaru.

So who was left for Sakura.

She cried some more.

* * *

At Kagome's house Kagome was taking a shower. Sasuke had went home earlier. Hey it was like 10:00 right now. He said he would see her tomorrow for their first mission. And kissed her very quickly. To say she shocked. It took her 5 minutes to close the door after he left. Talk about shocked.

She was thinking everything over. Was this relationship good.? Would it last.?

She didn't know. But she was glad they were together.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was asking himself the same questions except one important question...

Would this relationship get in the way of his revenge.?

He didn't know. But he was glad they were together

* * *

Ill explain why i put them together now in the next chappie.=P


	6. Missions

To Akatsuki-Cloude

Thnx for your support. Appreciate you.! Thank so much ill keep goin just 4 you.! LOL.!

* * *

Squad Seven was to meet at the bridge this morning for their first mission.

Kagome had woke up due to an alarm clock, which now needed to be replaced.

She got in the shower and put on some black jeans and a yellow t-shirt with her families symbol on it. She tied her headband around her neck, and put on her black ninja shoes. (Yeah her cloth is still yellow=)) She looked in her bathroom mirror and double checked for her neckalce and weapon pouch with her locket inside of it. Then she went to the bridge.

* * *

It was to hard to believe. Sasuke AND NARUTO were already at the bridge. Naruto, not looking so tired as he usually is, was talking to Sasuke who wasn't listening.

Kagome arrived to that scene and was quite surprised. She smiled.

"Hey Kagome.!" Yelled Naruto when he noticed her.

"Hey Naruto." She replied, then went over to hug Sasuke, who was taken by surprise. "Morning Sasuke."

"Yeah.."Sasuke said dumbly.(LOLXD)

Kagome smiled while Naruto looked well...Freaked. Sasuke didn't push Kagome away. AND he didn't say 'Hn.'

"Sasuke-teme are you sick.!?" Yelled Naruto

Kagome and Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Hn.?" Sasuke said

"I mean you didnt shove Kagome away and you didn't say 'hn.' you said 'Yeah'. Whats with that.!?" Naruto yelled even louder

"Hn." Sasuke said

"Wha-.." Naruto was about to say but Sakura cut him off

"Naruto. You didn't know.? Sasuke and Kagome are dating." She said angrily as she walked up to the group

"WHAT.!" Naruto yelled. And i mean _Yelled.

* * *

_"WHAT.!"

That's all that Kakashi heard and knew there was going to trouble today.

* * *

"What do you mean.?! The teme and Kagome are DATING.?!" Naruto yelled

"Yes they are.."Sakura mumbled

"Wait." Kagome said all of a sudden. She looked at Sakura "How did you know that.?" She asked with a cold voice.

Sakura fumbled for an answer. She couldn't tell Kagome that she followed her and Sasuke to her house.

"Well you see--" She was cut off.

POOF.!

"Sorry I'm late. There was this bird that--"

_Perfect Just in time Sensei.' _Sakura thought

"You Liar.!" She and Naruto screamed together

"Hehe..Well lets get going--" He said but was cut off

"Sakura you still haven't answered my question." Kagome said Suspiciously

"Question about what.?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh.! Its just that Sasuke and Kagome are together now sensei. And i mean Dating.! Can you believe it.?!" Naruto shouted through tears (anime tears LOL)

"They're dating.?" Kakashi mumbled with wide eyes.

Sakura had had enough. They keep saying 'Kagome and Sasuke' 'Kagome and Sasuke' Ugh.!

"YES.! they're dating ok.! They are boyfriend and girlfriend.!" Sakura yelled with sadness and frustration

Everyone went silent.

"Lets go. we have a mission." Kakashi said then walked in he direction of the Hokage's office.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

All throughout the whole conversation Sasuke has been thinking.

How did Sakura know.?

He didn't know and yet she seemed so angry. It was so annoying.

_'Whatever.'_ He thought

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sun was shining.

The only sounds that were heard were rustling in the bushes..

"Sasuke. I'm at point B."

"Sakura. I'm at point C."

"Kagome. I'm at point D."

....

"Naruto. I'm at point A. Believe it.!"

"You're slow Naruto." Kakashi said "Alright lets move in."

More rustling.

Then a black figure burst from the trees running.

"The target has moved.!" Kakshi yelled as Four figures moved in closer to the figure. "Whats your distance from the target.?"

"5 meters." Naruto answered. "I'm ready just give the signal."

"I'm ready too." Sakura said

"Ditto." Kagome said

"So am I." Sasuke said

"OK. Ready. Now.!" Kakashi yelled.

The four figure pounced on the figure and Naruto caught it.

"I got it.! I got it.!" He yelled twice.

The figure started to scratch at his face. It was a cat.

"Ow.!Ow.!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura was laughing at him while Kagome was giggling.

"Did you verify ribbon on right ear.?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative. You got a positive I.D." Sasuke answered.

* * *

In the Hokage's office a fairly large woman was cooing the cat.

Squad 7 sweat-dropped while Naruto laughed at it.

"Ha ha.! Stupid cat. It deserves to be squashed.!" He exclaimed

"Alright For squad sevens next mission we have several available tasks." The Hokage said "One in which Baby-sitting, Picking potatoes, Grocerie shopping and--"

"No.!!!!" Naruto interrupted "I want a real mission not this baby stuff.! Get with the program old man.!"

Iruka-sensei Pointed a finger at Nartuo (No not the bird lol).

"How dare you.! You area new Genin you cant get higher missions until you've builded up your experience.!" He exclaimed

"Whatever.! I'm not a little kid anymore.! I'm a ninja.! Believe it.! And i want a ninja mission.!" Naruto said

_'Hes got a point' _Sasuke thought

_'But hes sooo annoying.!' _Sakura thought

_'Oh. Naruto.!' _Kagome thought

That's when the Hokage started to explain the levels of a ninja. But they didn't pay attention. In stead Sasuke whispered something in Kagome ear that made her giggle. Sakura was beyond jealous. Especially when she saw Kagome start to hold Sasukes hand. Their fingers intertwining. Sakura turned away afraid she might cry again.

"Silence.!" The Hokage yelled when he noticed that they weren't listening. He then noticed Kagome and Sasukes hands.

_'This is going to get interesting'_ The Hokage thought and smiled warmly. Ah. Young youth. (sounds like gai sensei huh.? lol)

They turned to look at the Hokage.

"Stop lechering me like your my grandfather.! I'm not the same punk who played pranks all the time.! And i want mission.!" Naruto yelled then sat and faced his back toward the Hokage.

The Hokage Chuckled.

"Fine. Ill give you a C-rank mission." He gave in

Everyone gasped.

"Dattebayo.!" Naruto Yelled "What are we doing.!?"

"You'll be escorts."

"Oh.! Who.? A princess or What.?!" Naruto said excitedly

"I'll Bring the client in now."

_Knock. Knock._

"Aw. There he is now." The Hokage said

Just then a man holding a beer bottle walked in. He looked to be about 40 years old. And drunk.

"What a bunch of snot-nosed kids.?" He criticized and drunk some beer.

"Who are you.?" Kagome asked

"I am Tazuna. A master bridge builder. You are to get me to my country safely, even if it costs you your lives." He said seriously

"Hahaha.! Don't worry well get the job done.!" Exclaimed Naruto

Tazuna looked worried and unconvinced.

"I'm still not sure if i could trust my life with a goof ball and a pretty fragile little girl." He said pointing to Naruto and then Kagome

Kagome had had it. No one insults her. She put on one of those sweet smiles and le go Sasukes hand and went up to him.

"Hi I'm Kagome.." She said taking a hold of his hand and squeezing it lightly. "Nice to meet you mister Tazuna." She finished with a big squeeze to his hand.

He was scared first of that look and now she was suffocating his hand. When she squeezed it really hard it felt like it had broke. Tazuna yelped in pain. And shook his hand back and forth.

Kagome just smilied and took her spot back next to Sasuke. He took her hand again.

Everyone just looked at Kagome. They didnt know what she had done to his hand but it was turning purple.

Kakashi sighed. "Well lets be on our way." He said walking out the door with Squad 7 and Tazuna in tow.

* * *

Everyone was walking out the gates with their packs and weapons.

Oh's and Ah's can be heard coming from Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing.?" Sakura asked

"This is the first time Ive left the village. I'm a traveler now. Believe it.!" Naruto Explained

Kagome smiled and Sakura looked annoyed. Tazuna looked worried again and Kakashi just smiled.

While Sasuke was just paying attention to the road ahead.

They walked for what seemed like forever. Sasuke was still holding Kagomes hand. And she was holding his.

If you were a bird on a branch. All you would be able to see is two teenagers walking and holding hands, But to the two of them it was something else. They didn't show public affection but you could tell there was some kind of physical contact by the way their eyes were. Calm. And Loving.

Kakashi was still pondering about their relationship.

He knew Sakura was jealous.

He knew Naruto was too.

He knew if they broke up, The team would fall apart.

And he didn't want that.

He wondered who did the asking.?

And why.?

Could it be love.?

Or filling.?

He knew both of their families had been slaughtered right in front of them. And that could leave an endless void in their hearts. So did this relationship fill that hole.

Or is it just lust.?

He didn't know.

But all he could think of now was their happiness. As long as they were happy he was happy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a puddle on the road.

_'Hm.? A puddle.?'_

He walked past it just ignoring it.

The group walked a few more meters. A head could be seen coming out of the puddle.

Next there was two bodies attacking Kakashi. And chaining him up.

"Kakashi-Sensei.!" Sakura yelled.

The unknown ninjs pulled on the chains and tore Kakashi apart.

Everyone gasped. Sakura screamed and Naruto yelled out.

A ninja popped up behind Naruto.

"Your next." He whispered. Naruto braced for impact.

But it never came.

Sasuke took on the ninjas. Throwing Shurikens and unhooking their chain weapons by pining them to a tree and detaching their weapons by pounding their face the opposite direction of the tree. One ninja got to his feet and tried to charge Tazuna.

Sakura stepped in front of him and protected him. The ninja was heading to Sakura, but Kagome knocked the ninja away with a kick. She landed on her feet and turned toward Sakura sking if she was ok. The second ninja got back up to attack Kagome. Sasuke wasn't fast enough to get over to her. Sakura screamed. Kagome turned.

But was faced with Kakashi. Choking the ninja who was secured under his armpit.

"Yo." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei.?!" Kagome exclaimed. She went to him but noticed bruise and Gash on her shoulder. She winced. She never noticed the pain until now.

"Good Job Sasuke and Kagome. You too Sakura." Kakashi said as Naruto and Sasuke walked over. Sauske immediately walked over to Kagomes shoulder to examine it.

Kagome smiled but winced again.

"Kagome you okay. That wound is poisonous don't move it okay." Kakashi stated

"Hai." Kagome said in pain it really hurted.

"Now we have to go back to the village because of her shoulder." Sakura said with fake disappointment.

Kagome glared headily at her. She saved Sakuras life and all. But Kagome understood the TRUE meaning behind that statement. Anger and sadness started to build up in her chest.

Her necklace flashed bright white.

Everyone looked. When the light died down her wound..

It was gone.

"Whoa.! What the hell.?" Naruto exclaimed

Kagome looked as confused as anyone. For her it takes a lot of chakra to heal, even with her necklace. She moved her shoulder and it didnt even feel sore. She was very confused.

"You okay.?" Sasuke asked

Kagome smiled "Yeah."

"Good. Now about these ninjas." Kakashi said as he motioned toward the ninjas "They are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Sensei I thought we were to kill them.?" Sakura asked

"I was but then i had to find out who they were after." Kakashi said looking at Tazuna. "I had to see if they were attacking us. Ninja vs. Ninja or if they were after The bridge builder. This is supposed to be a C-rank mission. So why are their ninja after you.? And why was this ranked in the C section when its clearly a B-rank mission.?"

Tazuna looked defeated "The land of waves is poor. We couldn't afford the cost of a B-rank mission."

By now Squad 7 was paying close attention.

Who was after him and why.?

They will soon find out.

* * *

TBC

Ok i stopped here because im tired LOL Again thank you to My daily Reviewers

Ja Ne

Kage.


	7. Battle part 1

Hai.! Next chappie is here

**Disclaimer: **huh.? oh.! -clears throat- I dnt own Naruto -Smiles-

* * *

**Last Time:**

Tazuna looked defeated "The land of waves is poor. We couldn't afford the cost of a B-rank mission."

By now Squad 7 was paying close attention.

Who was after him and why.?

They will soon find out.

* * *

**Now:**

Squad 7, Kakashi and Tazuna sat quietly waiting on Tazuna to explain this situation.

"The mans name is Gato. You should have heard of him" He started looking at Kakashi

"Hm.? Gato.? As in Gato transport.? Hes a business man. Everyone knows him." Kakashi stated

"Who.? Who.? Who.? What.? What.?" Naruto said

"Gato is a business man but under the surface he sells drugs. He uses ninja to take over companies and took over our village. But one thing he fears is the bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and break his control." Tazuna said Fearfully

"So since your the bridge master. He has to kill you 'cuz your in his way." Sakura said

Tazuna nodded.

They set off again knowing fully what their mission is.

* * *

They rode a boat across a foggy lake. You couldn't see anything.

"Man, this fog is thick." Saukra stated

Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I know right.!" Naruto exclaimed

"Quiet." The boat man said "We don't want anyone to hear us. Why do you think were paddling and not using the engine."

"Sorry.." Naruto mumbled

"We're approaching the shore." The boat man said "We've found luck no one has spotted us."

"Yeah." Mr Tazuna said.

They reached shore and thanked the boat man.

"Ok take me too my home. And get me there in one peace."

"Got it." Kakashi said and walked with the rest of the team behind them.

_'The next ninja wont be chunnin. It'll be a Jounin.'_ Kakashi thought

As the walked Naruto glared at Sasuke

'Im not going to let Sasuke get all the glory this it.' Naruto thought.

He zoomed ahead and stopped.

Then he threw a kunai at the bushes.

And a..

A mouse came out.

"Hm..it was just a mouse." Naruto said dumbly

"Mouse.! Yeah right.! We could all see through your tough act.!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto those are kunai knives there very dangerous." Kakashi said seriously

Tazuna was redder than a balloon.

"Stop trying to scare me you twerp.!" He yelled

Naruto ran to the bushes. And turned to the other set of bushes.

"Over there.!" He yelled as he threw the kunai.

"Thats it Naruto.!" Sakura yelled as she gave Im a fist to the head.

"Ow.! someone is following us i swear.!"

Kakashi went over to the bushes and saw a white rabbit.

"Naruto look what you did.!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh.!" Naruto said as he went and cuddled the scared rabbit. "Im sorry little rabbit im sorry.!"

"All this over a rodent." A calm Tazuna said

_'Thats a snow rabbit' _Kagome thought _'I thought they only had white fur in winter'_

Kakashi looked around. Someones already here.

Just then a giant sword swung in the air.

"Look out.!" Kakashi yelled.

Everyone moved out of the way as the sword collided with a tree sideways.

_'That sword'_ Kakashi thought

Then a ninja appeared on the sword.

"So it is you. Zabuza Momochi. Rogue ninja from the village hidden of the Mist."

_'Rogue ninja. who cares. He's not stopping me' _Naruto thought

Zabuza looked like a mummy. He had bandages around his mouth and arms. Baggy pants and headband tied sideways around his head.

Naruto was getting ready to charge. But Sensei cut him off.

"Let me handle this. Hes not like those other ninjas. Hes in a whole different league." Kakashi reached for the headband over his covered eye.

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharigan Eye. Did I get it right.?"

Sasuke looked surprised.

"Its too bad eh.? But you'll have to hand over the old man." Zabuza said

* * *

'Sharigan. Whats that.?' Naruto thought

'Does he have some special power.?' Sakura thought

"Quick. Mangi formation. Protect Mr. Tazuna and stay out of this fight."

'Huh.?' Everyone thought

"I taught you team work. Nows the time to use it." Kakshi said as he finally uncovered his eye. Revealing a red eye with three tomoes. "Im ready."

_'Eh.? His eye what is that.?'_ Naruto thought

"Aw. I guess i get to see the Sharigan in action." Zabuza said

"Everyone keeps saying Sharigan, Sharigan. What is that.?" Naruto asked

"Sharigan.." Sasuke started "Its a rare power. It resides in the eyes. The user of the jutsu can see Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and can reflect it."

"Good boy. But you only scratch the surface. The user of the Sharigan copy every single detail of technique," Zabuza said "As for you Jounin we had an order to destroy you. In the Bingo book you were known as The copy ninja."

Everyone gasped.

'Is Kakashi-sensei really that important.?' Sakura thought

'Wait the Sharigan is a trait that only occurs in the Uchiha clan. My clan. Could he be.?' Sasuke thought

"Enough Talking. I have to exterminate the old man. Now."

Squad seven got into position and surrounded Tazuna. Kunais in hand. Kakashi was standing in front of them.

"So ill have to eliminate you first Kakashi.? So be it." Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword and flew to land on the water. "Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu" He said

Everything went foggy and Zabuza vanished.

"Hes Gone." Kagome said queitly

"Hes coming after me. Never lower your guard. If we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi said

Everyone looked around for Zabuza.

Then Kakashi disappeared.

"Sensei.!" Sakura yelled

Everything went quiet.

"Eight points. Larynx Spine lungs liver jugular kidneys heart Artery." Zabuza said breaking the silence

"What was that.!" Naruto yelled.

"Which will be my killing point.?"

Everyone gasped.

Kakashi made a hand sign and gathered chakra.

Sasuke gasped.

_'The clash of two Jounin. It feels like my life is bearing away. I cant stand it. Id rather take my own life.'_ Sasuke thought shakily

Kagome saw this and touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked at her. She was smiling. He nodded and they both got back into position.

Just then Zabuza appeared in between Squad 7 and Tazuna.

Everyone gasped.

"Its over." Zabuza said. He turned to kill Tazuna but Kakahi had him at neck point with a kunai.

Then Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakahsi.

"Sensei.!" Naruto yelled

Zabuza slashed Kakashi but it turns out it was a water clone. And the real Kakashi appeared behind the other Zabuza.

"Now its over." Kakashi said


	8. Battle part 2

**Last Time:**

"Sensei.!" Naruto yelled

Zabuza slashed Kakashi but it turns out it was a water clone. And the real Kakashi appeared behind the other Zabuza.

"Now its over." Kakashi said

* * *

**Now:**

Zabuza chuckled.

Much to everyones surprise.

"Finished.? You really don't get it do you.? Your technique is nothing but an reflection. Ill never be defeated by a copy cat ninja like you." He said confidently

Kakashi growled.

"Nice diversion, but," 'Zabuza said as another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi "I'm not that's easy to fool." Zabuza finished. Then his clone dissapeared.

"Hey that was a colne too.!" Naruto yelled

Kakashi turned around and saw Zabuza swinging his sword at his head. He ducked and then Zabuza went for a kick, which sended Sensei flying.

"Now." Zabuza said as he grabbed his sword. He sprinted toward the water and back-flipped into the water.

"Sensei.!" Naruto exclamed.

_'I cant believe Kakshi-sensei got kicked into the air like that.'_ Kagome thought

Kakshi emerged from the water. 'This water isn't normal. Its dense. Heavy.' He thought

Just then Zabuza appeared. "Fool,": He made hand signs "Water prison jutsu." He finished

"No.!" Kakashi said. Water started to surround him into a ball creating a prison.

Zabuza chuckled. "This prison is made out of water. But its stronger than steel. So much for the great Kakashi. Ill finish you off later." He said as he looked at the rest of the group. "The rest of your Friends Will have to be eliminated."

He made a hand sign. "Water clone jutsu." Another Zabuza appeared.

Naruto watched in horror as the other Zabuza appeared.

"You think wearing that headband makes you a ninja." The clone said "You all are jokes."

Mist started to apear again and the Zabuzas disappeared.

_'He disappeared again.!'_ Naruto thought. Just then the clone kicked Naruto sending him backwards and his headband forward.

"Naruto.!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto layed on the ground terrified

"Listen take the bridge builder and go.! You cant win this fight. Hes using all of his power to keep me in this prison. The clone cant go far from his real body. So go.!" Kakashi said desperately.

_'Running away. Not an option. No matter how fast we go hell track us and wipe us out.' _Sasuke thought.

_'Mangi wont work. He'll break through it. So in the end if were on our own were finished.' _Kagome thought

"Lets do it." Sasuke mumbled and charged. Shruiken in hands. He threw them straight forward. The clone used hi s sword to block 'em. sasuke disappeared. But the clone found him charging from the air. He grabbed Sasukes neck and threw him over to the side.

"Sasuke.!" Sakura and Kagome yelled.

'He got Sasuke.!' Naruto thought and looked at the clone. 'So this is a real elite ninja. I have to get away or hes going to enilate me.!' He ready to leave until he stumbled upon his bandaged hand. _'That's right.'_ Naruto thought.

_Flashback_

_The group had stumbled upon another wound on Naruto. It was on his hand it was just as poisonous as Kagomes was._

_"Dont move Naruto. Unlike Kagome you dont have an instant healing object. Your hand could be a problem." Kakahsi said_

_"We should go back to the village so we can heal Naruto." Sakura said._

_Naruto scowled himself._

_"Hey." Sasuke said_

_Naruto looked up._

_"Your not hurt are you. scary cat." _

_That hit Naruto hard. Scary-cat.? him.!_

_He took a Kunai and stabbed his wound. Making sure all the poison came out._

_Everyone looked surprised and horrified in Kagomes case._

_"Naruto.?" Kagome asked._

_He winced "Upon this wound i make this pledge. I wont never run away and I wont lose to Sasuke. No one will save me ever again.!"_

_Kagome smiled. Same old Naruto._

_End of Flashback_

_'Thats right. Im a ninja now Believe it. I swore an oath of pain. I wont run away.!'_ Naruto thought as he charged Zabuza.

"Naruto no.!" Kakashi Exclaimed.

"Ah.! Naruto what are you doing.?!" Sakura screamed

Zabuza chuckled. "Heh fool." He hit Naruto with his sword. Naruto skidded backwards.

"Naruto. What were you thinking we cant beat him not even Sasuke couldn't get him. We cant defeat a Jounin.!" Sakura said.

Naruto got up and Sakura saw his headband in his hand.

_'The headband that's all he wanted.?'_ She thought

Naruto tied the headband back around his forehead. "Hey you freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja who will become the next Hokage. He never backs down. And his name is," Naruto looked up "Naruto Uzumaki."

_'Naruto..'_ Kakashi thought

_'Ah..I thought he was all talk, but this kids got guts.'_ Tazuna thought

"Alright Sasuke, Kagome listen up. Can you hear me.?" Naruto asked

"Hai."

"Yeah."

"I got plan." Naruto said

_'Hn. Now hes got a plan.' _Sasuke thought

"Alright now. Lets go wild.!" Naruto said

* * *

Sakura was protecting Tazuna while Naruto, Sasuke and Kagome were in battle position.

"Ready now lets bring this guy down.!"

"Such big words for a little guy." Zabuza chuckled

Kakashi watched in terror "No.! I said run away. This Battle was over the moment i got caught. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder now stay on mission.!"

"hm.? Bridge builder.?" Naruto asked

Tazuna looked, "Well, I guess this all happened 'cuz of me. Well now forget about me and save your Sensei."

The three in position nodded. While again, Zabuza chuckled.

"Still pretending to be ninja eh.?"

"Zabuza the demon," Kakashi started."10 Years ago, A boy went up to a class of ninja and killed over 100 of their students. This boy wasn't even a ninja." He finished.

"Ah. So i was in your bingo book to eh.?" Zabuza asked.

"Who was the boy.?" Sakura asked terrified.

Zabuza looked down. Then looked back with blood lust eyes.

"It felt so..Good.!" He exclaimed

Squad 7 gasped.

Sasuke was thrown back. Naruto and Kagome looked surprised. Then Kagome was hit in the stomach by Zabuzas elbow. She coughed up blood and was thrown back against a tree. She was passed out.

Then Zabuza Stomped on Sasukes stomach making him choke and cough up blood to.

"Kagome.! Sasuke.!" Sakura screamed

Kakahsi watched in pure horror. Zabuza wasn't holding back anymore.

Sasuke was in pain but he kept trying to get up. He had to get to Kagome. But Zabuza stomped on his stomach again.

Kakashi was going into rage.

"Your nothing." Zabuza said to Sasuke.

"Stop right there. Shadow clone jutsu.!" Naruto exclaimed as clones appeared.

Zabuza looked slightly impressed. "Ah. Shadow clones. And there quiet a few of them."

The clones surronded Zabuza. He took his foot of of Sasuke and payed attention to the clones. Who charged him. Sasuke got up painfully. The clones threw kunai and Zabuza but he deflected them. while he was busy doing that all the Naruto piled up on him. Zabuza quickly deflected them too.

"His skills are to advanced." Tazuna said.

Naruto clones disappeared. And he skidded backwards.

"Im not giving up yet I still have this. Sasuke.!" Naruto threw Sasuke a giant shuriken.

_'So that was your plan. Not bad Naruto.' _Sasuke thought as he unwinded the shuriken.

* * *

Sakura and Tazuna went over to check on Kagome. She wasnt unconscious anymore. She was in pain but she managed to get up.

"Young lady you shouldnt stand." Tazuna said

"Yeah. Kagome stay down. Your making things worse." Sakura said

Kagome didn't listen she had to help. She was not going to be the burden. She walked, But collapsed soon after. Sakura and Tazuna tried to help her but lighting cracked around her. Sakura looked in terror. Kagome didn't look like Kagome anymore.

The figure Got up and sprinted toward the battle. _'What is she'_ Sakura thought

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had successfully got Kakashi-sensei out of the prison but he was weak. And Zabuza was still here. Sasuke and Naruto got Kakashi out of the water and ran toward land were they found a figure with..Pink hair.?

'Sakura.?' Sasuke and Naruto thought. But it wasn't this person had on A black tanktop, black jeans, and black ninja shoes. And also a black cresent moon on her forehead.

"Who are you.!?" Naruto said. The said lady looked up and smirked.

"My name is wicked lady." She chuckled and went past Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi and took on Zabuza.

"Well what do we have here.? I guess i have another person to kill eh.?" Zabuza said as he charged the lady. She dodge and a battle of taijutsu took place until they were both back at the water. Standing perfectly on it. Zabuza was still weak from his previous battle. He made hand signs.

Which Kakashi recognized as the water dragon jutsu. Who ever this lady was she was in for trouble.

But to everyones surprise she started making the same hand signs. She and Zabuza were going at the same speed until the end. The lady sped up and had her dragon drown Zabuza. Even thought the water was overwhelming Zabuza manged to escape back on land.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi made it to Tazuna and Sakura. Sasuke looked around.

"Wheres Kagome.?" He asked

Sakura looked in terror again that transformation..it was horrible.

"S-she..s over there." Sakura pointed to Wicked Lady.

"What.!" Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke asked

"Its true," The bridge builder spoke up "She tried to walk to help the battle but collapsed. we were going to take care of her but lighting surrounded her. It was horrible. It felt like hell itself was engulfing her into the devil-" He didnt get to finish

"-the darkness was overwhelming. It felt like i couldn't breathe." Sakura said "And before i knew it, she sprinted toward you guys."

The three boys looked confused, surprised and shocked all in one. So that lady was Kagome. It cant be.

* * *

"How can you know that jutsu.?" A tired Zabuza said

Wicked lady chuckled "Its nothing you need to know." She was about to deliver a final blow but she froze. Her body. It was numb. She collapsed again. Naruto Sasuke Kakahsi Sakura and Tazuna ran over to her as senbon needles punctured Zabuzas neck. They all watched in shock as Kagome was engulfed in a angel like light and Zabuza was brought down.

Kakashi saw a boy no older than Naruto on a father tree. He was wearing a mask and assassin like clothes. Kakashi jumped down and examined Zabuza. He was dead.

"Finally. I was tracking Zabuza for a long time now. Thank you." The assassin said bowing.

"So your a tracker from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi stated

"Yes. It was my duty to stop Zabuza."

_'He no ordinary kid. But what is he.?'_ Kakashi thought

"What is this.! Who do you think you are.!" Naruto yelled

The ninja said nothing

"Did you hear me.!" Naruto yelled

"Calm down Naruto hes not our enemy." Kakashi said as he went over to him

"That's not the point. Did you see what he did.? He brought down Zabuza with one move. So what does that make us. How can i accept that.?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke looked up from Kagome to look at Naruto. He was right. What does that make us.? He clenched his fist.

Kakashi put his hand on Narutos head. "Naruto in this world there are kids who are younger than you and yet. Stronger than me."

The ninja assassin took Zabuzas body and thanked them once again.

It looks like they were all safe. Kakashi went over to Kagome and checked her vitals.

"Shes alright. Shes just exhausted. She needs rest." He said as he covered his Sharigan eye. He was prepared to carry Kagome on his back, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Il do it." He mumbled. Kakashi looked at him and smiled a gofy smile.

"Alright." He got up and started walking with the rest of the group behind. Kagome on Sasukes back.

_'I have to find out more about Kagomes family history. That was no normal chakra.' _Kakashi thought.

* * *

(I was going to stop here but hey, I love writing this fic.!=P)

* * *

The group had made it to Tazunas house.

Kagome was in a bed she didn't recognize. And she saw a lady who she didnt know.

_'What happened.?'_ Kagome thought.

"So your finally awake eh.? Are you alright.?" The lady asked

Kagome nodded. "Where am I.?" She asked in a hoarse voice

"Don't worry about that now sweetheart now you need your rest." The lady said

Kagome nodded again.

"Hey look Kagomes Awake.!" Naruto exclaimed as he went to the futons side. "How are you feeling Kagome.?" He asked

Kagome smiled "Im ok but what happened.?"

"You passed out." Sasuke said

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Kagome what was with that transformation.?" Sakura asked

Kagome tensed.

"Transformation.?" She asked

"Yes. Transformation. You were a complete different person. Your chakra was dark. Fiercer. And almost devil like. And when we asked your name. You said it was Wicked Lady.?" Kakashi said

Kagome almost let out a terrified gasp. Wicked Lady.?

Everyone waited on her answer, but she didn't have one.

"If you dont know what it is. Do you know any family tales about it.?" Kakashi asked

Kagome nodded and spoke "Wicked Lady was said to be a dangerous transformation. It was said that the transformation of a maiden from the moon clan was to take place after her 18th birthday. But for the royal family the transformation could go 2 ways. Either it was Wicked or Angel. Or both. I never really understood the legacy." She said "My sister was the only person in the clan to turn Wicked." She mumbled

"Your sister.?" Kakashi asked. Thats right. He never knew the story.

"Yeah. Her sister slaughtered her whole clan and left the village." Sakura said "Kagome said her name was Kikyo."

Kakashi knew alright. Kikyo that name was known everywhere. She was a princess of her clan but slaughtered everyone but her younger sister and joined the Akatsuki. But he would never guess that Kagome was that younger sister. Hm.? Interesting.

After Kagomes tale. She was fully rested. Then they started to talk about the assassin. They explained to Kagome who he was and what he had done.

"Wait a minute sensei. I thought when a tracker finds a rogue ninja and kills them. Don't they have to kill them on the spot.?" Kagome asked

Then it hit him. Of course that's what he was missing.

"Dammit.! Your right." Kakashi said

"So what does this mean sensei.?" Sakura asked

Kakashi looked down.

"It means..that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi said

Everyone visibly turned pale.


	9. First Fight and Tree lesson

Omg.! Double update.!XD  


* * *

"Sensei.! what are we going to do.! A little last minute training wont work.!" Sakura exclaimed.

Squad seven had just found out that Zabuza was alive. And they were panicking.

"Sakura why were we able to stop Zabuza.? Because we all worked together. You've all grown." Kakashi said looking at Sakura then he turned to Naruto.

"Naruto.! Youve grown the most." He said smiling

Naruto brighten up.

"Im glad you noticed sensei.!" Naruto exclaimed "Now things are going to be different next time.! Believe it.!"

"I don't believe it. And nothings going to be good." A boy said while standing in the door way. He was wearing a hat and overalls.

"Ah.! Inari were have you been.!" Tazuna exclaimed as the boy called Inari ran and hugged Tazuna

"Welcome home Grandpa.!" Inari said

"Inari.! That was rude. You should thank these ninja for bringing you grandpa here safely." The lady said

"Its ok. Its ok. Im rude to them to.!" Tazuna explained laughing

Inari looked at the ninja in the room. Then turned to his mother.

"Mom. Don't you see. These people are going to die. Gato will come and kill them all."

Naruto snapped. He rose "What did you say brat.?!"

"Listen up. Do you know what a super ninja is.? Well its me except I'm cooler. I'm going to be a Hokage and this Gato or Blato or whatever hes called is no match for a hero like me." Naruto finished proudly

Inari looked down. "Ha there's no such thing as a hero," He looked up "You're just full of crazy ideas.!"

Naruto looked dumbfolded

"What'd you say.!" He was walking toward the boy. Sakura stopped him

"Naruto calm down.!"

The said boy started to walk away. But stopped and looked back "If you want to stay alive go back where you came from."

"Inari wait.! Where are you going.?" Tazuna asked

"To look out at the ocean i want to be alone."

Sasuke and Kagome just looked at the boy as he walked away.

Naruto followed the kid.

"Ill show that brat who's who." He said as he walked up the stairs. He went down the hall way and heard crying. Naruto peeked into a doorway and saw Inari crying while clutching a picture.

"No daddy no." Inari kept saying.

Naruto felt extremely guilty.

* * *

In the green forest Squad 7 was assembled.

"Alright training starts now." Kakashi said

"Right."

"First we will review chakra. The element ninja use to preform jutsu. Understanding chakra is essential." Kakashi explained

"We know that." Sasuke said

"Hes right. Along time ago we learned about catra." Naruto said

"Chakra.?" Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Ehehe.." Naruto said while rubbing his head

"Go ahead Sakura and Kagome." Kakashi said

"Ok. Naruto we are going to explain it the best way we can." Kagome said

Sakura held out a scroll. and pointed to one animation.

"Chakra is the elemental life force that ninja use for jutsu. Its the source of all his power." She explained

"Now this energy has two forms. Physical and Spiritual energy. These two chakra must be drawn out in order to preform jutsu. Finally hand signs focus and release the chakra." Kagome said

"Right on all points. Iruka-sensei really did have excellent students." Kakashi congratulated

Kagome ans Sakura smiled.

"Whats the deal with the explanations. The whole point is to learn the jutsu right.?" Naruto asked

"Naruto right for once. We already use chakra in our jutsu." Sasuke said

"No.! You have not mastered this power. You have barely scratched the surface." Kakashi said

"What do you mean.?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Calm down and listen. Its just like the girls said you have to draw on Physical and Spiritual energies and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that.? Each jutsu requires different proportions of chakras. Up until now you've only guessed at the amount. The jutsu wont work if you put too much chakra in to it. You have to balance it. You waste so much chakra that you'll out of energy and you will become a target." Kakashi explained

"Well how do we fix that.?" Naruto asked

"Train so hard that controlling chakra is second nature. To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

Everyone looked anxious.

"Well what do we have to do.?" Sakura asked

Kakashi chuckled "Climb a tree."

Squad seven almost sweat-dropped

"Climb a tree.?" Kagome asked

"Yes. But there's just one rule, No hands." Kakashi said

"What your kidding.?" Said Sakura

"Am I.? Lets see." Sensei made a hand sign and a brush of wind passed across the front of his feet. Then he headed for a tree and started to walk upwards it.

"Hes climbing straight up with only his feet." Naruto said dumbfolded

Kakashi kept going until he was upside down.

"Well you get the idea. Focus your chakra to your feet. This exercise will help you control your chakra." He said

"Wait. That's a nice trick but how will it help us defeat Zabuza.?" Sakura asked

"Its the only way to defeat him Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. First you will learn how to focus chakra into a specific part of your body. This is diffucult even for elite ninja. The bottoms of the feet are the hardest points to focus chakra. Once you've master this exercise you'll be able to master any jutsu. Well technically." Said Kakashi then he threw 4 kunais in front of them.

"Use the kunais to mark how high you can go. Then try again to get higher and higher. without using your hands. Ready.?"

They grabbed their kunais and made a hand sign. Wind blew across each of their feet's. They opened their eyes and charged for the trees.

Naruto fell of the tree.

Sasuke walked a little but stopped because the tree was pushing him backwards. But before he fell he marked his spot.

_'This is harder then i thought. The amount has to be perfect. If its too much the tree will smash and push you back. And if you apply too little you fall like Naruto.' _Sasuke thought

_'Thats exactly what i expected from Sasuke..and Naruto.'_ Kakashi thought

"Hey this is fun.!" Sakura siad.

Sasuke Naruto and Kakshi looked up to find Sakura sitting on a branch up the middle of a tree. She was smiling.

"Well looks like one of the females of the squad is god a chakra control." Kakashi said

"Hey sensei is this high enough.!" Kagome yelled from the top of a tree

"Well both of the females in the squad are good at chakra control." Kakashi congratulated

Everyone gaped at her. She was smiling and waving

"Oi way to go Kagome.! And you too Sakura.! I knew you guys were awesome believe it.!" Naruto exclaimed

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke just looked away

Sakura looked mad that he wasnt impressed but Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Well we did talk about someone being Hokage. Looks like Sakura has a good chance of that." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who pouted

"And as for the great Uchiha clan. Looks like the Moon clan might move them from the top rank eh.?" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke who grunted.

"Oh come on sensei you talk to much.!" Sakura exclaimed _'Sasukes going to hate me now.!'_

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

_'Well i think there motivated. Sasuke and Naruto do have more chakra within than Kagome and Sakura. So their mastery of chakra control will be a very powerful asset.' _Kakashi thought

"Alright. First ill match Sasuke. Then ill go all the way to the top. Believe it.!" Naruto exclaimed

Unnoticed to the group Inari was watching them.

_'They don't know what they're up against.' _He thought as he walked away

* * *

It was about a few hours later that Sakura had tired out. She watched Kagome and the boys practice.

_'How can they keep going like that.?' _She tought as she watched Kagome _'How can she keep going.!'_

Just then Kagome went and sat next to her panting. She was tired out too.

"Man that was a work out.!" Kagome exclaimed

"Yeah you could say that again." Sakura said

Kagome laughed and so did Sakura. Just then Naruto cam over asking for advice. Sakura smiled and helped him out. Kagome got up and went toward Sasuke.

"Hey.! Do you need any help.?" She asked smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke said turning away

Kagome frowned. She grabbed his shoulder "Hey whats your problem. All i did was ask if you want help."

"I don't need help. I'm fine on my own."

Kagome frowned again. "Fine Sasuke." She mumbled then walked back in the direction of the house

Kakashi, who was watching from the sidelines, smiled at them.

_'Their first fight. Ha ha cute.!'_ He thought

Sakura watched Kagome walk away from Sasuke with a very sad lok on her face. Part of her wanted to scream for joy. But most of her wanted to talk to her. She made up her mind and ran after Kagome.

Naruto had also seen Kagomes face. He didnt like it. He went over to Sasuke with an angry face.

"Hey.! teme what did you do.!?" Naruto asked. It was getting late and after witnessing their fight Kakashi went off. So it was just Naruto and Sasuke.

"What are you talking about, dobe.?" Sasuke asked

"Don't play stupid.! What did you say to Kagome.? You should have seen her face. Ive never seen her so sad.!!!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke still didn't know what was going on. Sure he was jealous that Kagome Was somehow better than him but did what he say really hurt her feelings that badly.? They must have. If they didn't she wouldn't have walked off. And Naruto wouldn't be schooling him right now. He didn't know what to do. Finish his training or go after Kagome to apologize.

* * *

Sakura stumbled upon Kagome in her room at the house. She walked in and found Kagome staring out the window with tears. Kagome did look very pretty in the moonlight. Someone should have painted a picture.

Sakura went over to say something but she didn't get to.

"Sakura.? What do you want.?" Kagome asked

"I came to see if you were you know alright."

"Why.?" Kagome asked as she turned from the window to Sakura

"Because i saw what happened between you and Sasuke and i wanted to see if you were OK." Sakura explained

Kagome looked down, but nodded. "Im ok." Then she turned back out to look at the moon. "Its beautiful. Isn't it.?" She asked

"Yeah it really is." They both sat in silence and watched the moon. Then there was a knock on the door.

Sakura went to open it...

It was Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was still practicing. He couldn't focus all the way because he kept thinking of her. Kagome. He didn't know what to do. Naruto was telling him to go apologize. Every time he thought about apologizing he got higher in his training. But when he decided against it he would fall or not go high enough on the tree. He had to admit he felt guilty. Very guilty.

He builded up chakra to his feet and sprinted toward the house. He was going to apologize. He knocked on the door, to find Sakura answering it.

* * *

"Sasuke what are you doing here.?" Sakura asked

"Where's she.?" He asked ignoring her question. Sakura opened the door all the way and let him in.

"Ill see you later Kagome." Sakura said

Kagome looked back and saw Sasuke. She didn't want Sakura to go but..

"Ok." She said quietly then Sakura left and closed the door. Leaving Kagome and Sasuke. It was silent for awhile.

"What are you doing here.?" Kagome asked quietly

Sasuke sighed. "I came to apologize." He mumbled

To say shock would be an understatement. And Uchiha.? Apologizing.?

"What.?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I apologize. I guess i was just.." Sasuke struggled letting the last word go but he got it out "..Jealous."

Kagome stopped looking at the moon and turned to him with an amused expression. She got up and walked over to him.

"What a stupid thing to be 'jealous' of." She said smiling

"Hn." Sasuke said

Kagome had reached him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. (Aw.! cute.!)

He hesitated but eventually hugged her back. Why did she make him feel this way.?

He didn't know.

But he knew he liked it.


	10. Destroyed Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto -pouts-

* * *

Kagome woke up to a warm feeling. She tried to get up but a pair of strong arms kept her down.

Wait.

Arms.?

Kagome looked up and saw Sasuke. Sleeping peacefully. She had to stopped and stare for awhile. Sasuke looked so hansome in his sleep.

Then it came back to her. They were sleeping. In the same bed. Cuddling.!

Her eyes showed much panic. She was about to wake him up until his eyes suddenly opened.

He blinked and looked down. His eyes showing as much panic as hers. They stared at each other for awhile. Not knowing how to react.

"Oi, Kagome come on.! We have to find the Teme.! He wasn't in his room.!" Naruto yelled through the locked door.

That's what got them out of their trance. They separated so fast you couldn't notice it. Kagome climbed out of bed and walked torwards the door. Sasuke behind her. They braced themselves for Naruto's screaming. Kagome opened the door and almost died on the spot. Not only was Naruto at the door but Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were there too.

When they saw Sasuke in Kagomes doorway their jaws fle open. But in Kakashi's case eyes widened.

"What the hell.!!!" Naruto literately screamed. He was getting ready to attack Sasuke but Kagome stood in the way.

"Look i know what it looks like but nothing happened i swear." She said quickly.

Naruto didn't seem to hear. He was still trying to attack Sasuke.

"Naruto. Enough. We have better things to fight about. Remember Zabuza.?" Kakashi stated saving their butts. Kagome nodded a thank you.

"Oh yeah.! Dattebayo.! Lets go.!" Naruto said forgetting all about Sasuke. Sakura sighed and followed Sensei with Kagome and Sasuke behind her.

* * *

It was late in the after noon now and the guys were still practicing. The girls who made it to the top of the trees were at the house relaxing. They weren't chatting just sitting in silence. Sakura still stunned from this morning. Kagome realized this.

"Sakura.." She started ".Nothing happened i swear." She didn't know why she was explaining herself to Sakura but maybe because she didn't want to be considered As a slut or whore. Yeah, that's it.

"I know. I was jsust thinking about something." Sakura said with a sigh

"Do you want to talk about it.?" Kagome asked interested.

"Well, OK." Sakura turned to Kagome. "Well i just wanted to say im sorry. I mean i have been acting like a bitch and im very sorry. I realized now that i don't love Sasuke anymore. When i saw you guys fight it made me feel guilty inside because i know you guys really love each other. And I'm sorry that i interfered." She finished

Kagome almost fell of the couch. That had taken her by surprise. She looked at Sakura and noticed her sincerity in her eyes. She smiled.

"I accept your apology. But its Ok Sakura. You don't have to feel guilty anymore." Kagome said smiling. Sakura smiled.

They heard a scream. And snapped their heads toward the kitchen doorway and saw Ms. Inari and Inari be held by their necks.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto had made it to the top of the tallest tree. Kakashi sensed danger near by and cursed. What a good time when two of their ninja were low on chakra.

"Naruto.! Sasuke.! Something wrong at the house we have to go.!" Kakshi said as he sped off into the woods.

"The house.? Oh no.! Kagome.! Sakura.!" Naruto exclaimed as he jump from the tree and ran to the house.

_'Kagome.!'_ Sasuke thought as he caught up to Naruto.

* * *

Kagome and Sakura had managed to get The two family members out of the ninjas hands. That's right. The two men were Chunin from the mist.

The girls were hanging on fine. No one was hurt. Maybe a few kunai scrapes but they were fine. Sakura took on one and Kagome took on the other.

Kagome threw 5 shuriken at the ninja she took on. He deflected them all. In the mean time Kagome disapeared and appeared in front of the inja and kneed him in the stomach. The ninja coughed up blood and Kagome punched him in the face sending him backwards and knocking him unconscious.

Sakura used taijutsu. She punched and kicked at her ninja, but he blocked everyone. She made clones. Charged him through the exercise that she had perfected. She put chakra into her feet for speed and went for an attack. Her clones went for punches then disappeared leaving the ninja confused. That allowed Sakura to send a kick toward his nose which knocked him unconscious.

Kagome smiled. "You go girl.!" She said

Sakura laughed. "Same to you. You defeated yours faster than i did."

"I guess so but at least we won right.?"

"Wrong." A voice said

The girls turned around and saw nothing as darkness overcame them.

* * *

That's the scene The boys walked in on. Two Chunin ninja were knocked unconscious. The family off to the side terrified as a ninja knocked Kagome and Sakura out. Sasuke and Naruto were about to charge until Kakashis voice stopped them.

"Calm down. He could kill them if we get to hasty." He whispered to them "Who are you.!" He shouted at the ninja

The ninja chuckled. "Im here on orders. And my identity doesn't need to be known." He chuckled.

Then it hit Kakashi. The bridge builder. He was building the bridge right no.

Unprotected. He had to think of something.

He got it.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Listen up." He whispered to them "Sasuke i want you to come with me to the bridge. zabuza might be there now. Naruto fight this Chunin and get the girls. Then meet us at the bridge. Got it."

They nodded. Sasuke was having a harder time. But he complied. He put unknown faith in Naruto to get the girls back.

Then He and Kakahsi left in a blur leaving Naruto to face the ninja.

"Alright are you ready.!" Naruto stated. The ninja smirked and put the girls down. He charged Naruto with a burst of speed. Naruto was able to dodge. He made shadow clones and charged the ninja. Their taijutsu lasted a while. Clones disappearing and reappearing. The ninja was getting tired so he decided to finish it. He found the real Naruto and knocked him backwards causing all the clones to disappear.

Kagome was awaking. She couldn't comprehend what was happening until she saw Naruto in trouble. With a throbbing headache she charged at the ninjas back. He sensed her and turned and kicked her in the stomach. She coughed up blood and fell unconscious again. He went over to finish her until lighting started cracking around her. She was changing again. Naruto rose and watched with terror. The power was to devilish.

The darkness enveloped her until she was fully changed. Wicked Lady again.

She chuckled and charged the ninja. Finishing him with one swift move. She looked down at the dead ninja smiling. She turned to Naruto.

"Make sure Sakura is ok. Meet me at the bridge." She said and sprinted toward the bridge. Naruto looked in shock. That wasn't Wicked Ladies voice.

It was Kagomes.

* * *

At the bridge Kakashi was trying his all to defeat Zabuza. While Sasuke was being held in crystal ice mirrors. A jutsu that Haku (The assassin) preformed. Currently Sasuke was being stabbed by needles. He was trying his best but it wasn't enough Haku was to fast.

He jumped out of the way from one set of senbon only to be hit by three from the other side. He gasped in pain. He didn't know what to do.

Then he saw something. A flash of pink again. And that dark chakra.

Then in front of him was Wicked Lady. or Kagome to be specific. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Looks like you could use some help, eh.?' She asked.

He didn't say anything. Was this Kagome or Wicked Lady. It was Kagomes voice but not her appearance.

"Kagome.?" He asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how but its me just. Not me. I can actually control this now. Not the transformation but the personality." She said smiling. "I know you don't want help," That stung him "But im going to help you." She turned back to Haku and charged the mirror he was in.

* * *

Kakashi landed a hit to Zabuza and he skidded backwards.

"Sensei.!" Naruto yelled. He had Sakura on his back and stopped on the side of Tazuna to give Sakura to him. Then he ran to Kakashi.

"Naruto. Wheres Kagome."

Naruto gulped. "She transformed. She went in with Sasuke."

What.? How could he not sense that.

"Naruto go help Kagome and Sasuke. I have a bad feeling."

And boy was he right.

* * *

Even though Kagome could control the personality she couldn't control the power.

She was getting needles to her as much as Sasuke. She tried and tried but the power just wouldn't work for her. She charged again with Sasuke at her side. they wouldn't last much longer. Haku switched mirrors quickly. And threw senbons at Sasuke. He couldn't dodge them in time and Kagome was too far ahead of him. He was a goner.

"What you cant protect yourself Sasuke.?" Naruto asked.

Wait.?

Naruto.?

Sasuke looked to see Naruto block the senbons with his kunai. He charged Haku and got his first few senbons in him. Naruto fell back.

"Ow.! Dammit.!" He said

"Hn. Dobe. Don't underestimate him."

"I know that.!" Naruto yelled defensively.

Kagome ran towards them. She looked worn out. She was. The transformation took a lot of chakra. Her necklace was already fading.

"Listen i have a plan." Sasuke said. they listened and nodded. Kagome ran to the right. Naruto ran to the left. Kagome charged first. She used a earth jutsu to try to crush the mirrors but Haku saw this and switched mirrors. And threw five senbons at her. She gasped in pain and fell down in exhaustion.

"Kagome.!" Naruto exclaimed. He was running toward her. Haku had senbons ready.

Everything went in slow motion.

Sasuke ran to Naruto. And Kagome looked up.

Sasuke had pushed Naruto. Ready to take the blow.

Instead Kagome had pushed him out of the way. She got stabbed with the senbon needles.

She fell to the ground. Unconscious and back to normal. Her necklace black like the night time sky.B Blood spilling from her mouth.

She wasn't breathing.

Sasuke and Naruto panicked.

"Kagome.!" Sasuke exclaimed. They went over to her trying to wake her up. Naruto called out her name over and over. She didnt stir.

She didn't move at all.

Naruto was at the brink of tears. He buried his head in her stomach and grew very angry.

Sasuke was just staring at her face with a very painful expression.

_'Not again.' _He thought over and over again. He looked at her face and an image of his parents dead faces flashed in his memory.

His eyes grew angry. They started to change. They turned red. With two tomoes.

The Sharigan.

Naruto had Red chakra swirling everywhere. Haku watched with fearful eyes. Both of their chakras swirled angrily and dangerously.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in battle.? Well get used to it this is the way of the Shinobi." Haku stated.

The boys turned to Haku and glared. Both with red eyes.

* * *

Kakashi had sensed these two chakras and one chakra disappear. He looked over to the crystal mirrors. Then he looked at the now awoken Sakura and Tazuna.

Trouble was brewing. He had to finish off Zabuza.

Now.


	11. Sensations

**Last Time:**

"Kagome.!" Sasuke exclaimed. They went over to her trying to wake her up. Naruto called out her name over and over. She didnt stir.

She didn't move at all.

Naruto was at the brink of tears. He buried his head in her stomach and grew very angry.

Sasuke was just staring at her face with a very painful expression.

_'Not again.' _He thought over and over again. He looked at her face and an image of his parents dead faces flashed in his memory.

His eyes grew angry. They started to change. They turned red. With two tomoes.

The Sharigan.

Naruto had Red chakra swirling everywhere. Haku watched with fearful eyes. Both of their chakras swirled angrily and dangerously.

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in battle.? Well get used to it this is the way of the Shinobi." Haku stated.

The boys turned to Haku and glared. Both with red eyes.

* * *

**Now:**

Kakashi took out a scroll from his pouch.

"Well Zabuza, Its time I finished this." He said twirling the scroll above his head. He rolled it back up while preforming a hand sign.

"Earth Style: Tracker jutsu." He said.

Zabuza was standing in the fog. Then Big dogs crashed through the ground and bit him in all different places. Zabuza did not expect this.

The dogs bites were so strong, he was still. He couldn't move at all. Kakashi walked up to him. He took out a kunai and stabbed one of his arms. Zabuza winced in pain. That hurted. Before Kakashi could stab his other arm He used his strength to scatter the dogs away. And tried to punch Kakashi aside but he blocked it easily and kicked Zabuza with as much force as possible.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto had charged Haku with amazing speed. Naruto broke the mirror while Sasuke got in a punch. Haku quickly changed mirrors and threw senbons at them with the last strength he had. They hit Naruto directly while Sasuke dodged easily. Haku thought he had taken Naruto down but the senbons in his skin retracted and flew straight out from his body. Haku looked horrified. He didnt notice Sasuke come and smash the mirror leaving him to fall out of it. Naruto quickly grabbed Hakus hair before he could run off.

_'Those eyes.!'_ Haku thought

Naruto looked at him with blood lust eyes and sended the biggest punch he could muster that sended him flying backwards with a broken mask. Haku got up with no strength. When he did Sasuke and Naruto were already there looking straight at him. Naruto's eyes were fading back to blue and Sasukes eyes stayed in Sharigan form. Haku spitted up blood and looked at them. He smiled.

"How did you get so strong. You were weak until i killed your little friend. I dont understand. Well actually i do." Haku said with a sad smile "Fighting for someone you feel you owe your life to. Someone who you know you cant live without. Like your soul duty is protect them." Haku could feel Zabuza's end coming. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Zabuza was losing terribly.

_'How is he so fast.!'_ He thought angrily.

He charged Kakashi with one arm. He had his sword in that arm and tried to hit Kakashi but it was vain. First Kakashi blocked the hit then smacked Zabuza in the side of the head. When Zabuza skidded back Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind Zabuza. Kunai in hand and close to Zabuzas pulse on his neck.

"Look at you. You're falling to pieces. I knew you couldn't handle the all." Kakashi said

"Hn." That's all Zabuza said as he swang his sword backward toward him. It almost hit but Kakashi ducked in time and was able to stab his other arm. Both his arms were useless now. Kakashi preformed hand signs and charged up an attack that looked like lighting in his hand. Zabuza watched in terror as Kakashi charged him with lighting speed. He was doomed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke heard something chirping. And Sasuke felt a strong chakra flash. Just then Haku disappeared and Naruto ran after him

"Hey get back here.!" Naruto started running but noticed Sasuke wasn't coming. He turned back to look at his friend and his heart clenched. Sasuke was looking down. You couldn't see his eyes because his bangs were covering them. He looked horrible. Naruto frowned a sad frown.

"Sasuke. You go on and..Take care of Kagome for both of us ok." Naruto got the courage to say.

Sasukes head snapped up. Naruto had tears at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke nodded and hurried to where Kagome was.

Naruto smiled and went after Haku.

* * *

What the Hell just happened.

Kakashi charged.

Zabuza stood there waiting for the attack.

It never came.

But there stood Haku.

Kakashis hand right through his chest.

Blood everywhere.

Haku smiled at Zabuza and thanked him for everything. Then he collapsed.

Dead.

Zabuza didn't know what hit him.

Naruto walked in on that scene. Haku was dead. But why did he have to get into the way like that.?

"Aw so you've failed again eh.? Zabuza." Gato called from over at the end of the bridge with hundreds of men behind him. They all had weapons. zabuza glared. He looked down at Haku. It was time.

"Get him.! If hes not around ill save more money.!" Gato screamed while all hi men charged Zabuza. Zabuza charged back. Killing people who got into his way. He reached Gato and killed him. But got killed in the process. The men who were left started to attack the weak Kakashi and Sakura.

Naruto walked up to Kakashis level. Sakura noticed and waved.

"Hey Naruto. So you're alright. What about Sasuke and Kagome.?" She asked.

Narutos heart clenched. He shook his head in shame. Kakashi bowed his head.

"No.." Sakura whispered.

"Lets go check them out. If you stay with me you wont be disobeying you're senseis orders.

Sakura nodded. "Thank you.." She grabbed his hand and they ran to where Sasuke and Kagome were.

Sakura was hoping that they were alright.

* * *

Sasuke was holding Kagomes body close. He couldn't believe, Wait he wouldn't believe she was dead.

He looked at her face again. Her skin was cold and her face was that of a angel in pain. He winced at that.

"Kagome wake up." He kept saying. His heart would break every time she didn't respond.

"Sasuke.!" Sakura exclaimed as she came to a stop next to him with Tazuna behind. Sakura gasped in horror. She saw her. Kagome. Covered in senbon's and blood. She saw Sasuke holding her close. She bent over and touched her skin. She was ice cold.

"Kagome.." Sakura kept saying over and over again but she didn't budge. Sakura let tears fall from her eyes. Sobs started to form and slip out and before you know it she was crying.

Naruto heard these cries and put his right hand over where his heart is. He was in pain. He let tears form but they didn't fall.

* * *

Tazuna watched this and bowed his head in shame. Sasuke heard Sakura cried and almost started to. Kagome was gone. He let one single tear fall.

It landed on Kagomes dead necklace.

Something happened.

A light started to form around her necklace. The light was small but it brought the necklace back to life.

Her skin turned to tan again. And she started to stir.. Her eyes opened.

'Ow. My head. What.' She heard crying and felt warm. 'Im alive.?'

"Sasuke..." She said weakly. Everyone heads snapped toward her direction.

Everyone said the same thing

"Kagome.!"

* * *

Kakashi heard Kagomes name and felt her chakra again. But how.?

_'Her will power never seises to amaze me..' _He thought with a smile. The rest of the men were defeated by Kakashi and Naruto.

They were safe.

Finally.

Naruto walked over to his sensei with a smile. Kakashi smiled back. Naruto helped him up. Just then People came into the  
clearing 3 figures. Sakura, Tazuna and Sasuke. But what was more amazing was..Sasuke was carrying a full awake Kagome.

Everyone smiled with joy and Happiness.

Kagomes eyes weren't fully open but they were open enough. She had a small but painful smile on her face. She looked at Sasuke.

"I can walk now..Come on put me down." She pleadd, but Sasuke wouldnt let her down he just grunted and kept walking.

Kagome wanted to frown at this but she knew he was just making sure she was ok. She smiled instead. They reached Naruto and Kakashi.

"Kagome...Im glad youre alright." Naruto said surprisingly quiet

She nodded. She was also happy. But she was in pain.

"Come on lets go we all need to heal." Sakura said

They all nodded and headed toward Tazunas house.

* * *

Squad seven was outside of the Land of Waves. The bridge finished. The whole town was gathered and saying their goodbyes.

Inari's family in front.

"Come back anytime you guys." Inari said. During their healing Him and the team have gotten close. Especially him and Naruto

"Heh, you bet Inari.!" Naruto exclaimed

"See you Inari." Sakura and Kagome said. Sasuke and Kagome had grown way more closer then they were back then. OK well more like Sasuke didnt let Kagome out of his sight. They were currently standing side-by-side and holding hands.

"See you girls." Inaris mom said

"Thanks for the stay see you soon." Kakashi said as he started to walk off with the rest of the group.

"Goodbye and thanks a lot Naruto.!!" Inari yelled with tears. He'll miss them a whole lot.

Naruto looked back and waved. Then they were off.

"Well that was an exciting mission." Sakura said

"Hell yeah.! I can't wait until the next one.!" Naruto yelled

Kagome nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to go home. She looked at Sasuke.

"You never told me about your Sharigan. How does it feel to have it.?" She asked curiously

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing feels different. No big deal."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She knew he was happy inside. Shje giggled at that.

"Hn.?" He asked

"Nothing. Nothing at all Sasuke." She said giggling some more

Sasuke looked at her like she was an alien then kept looking forward. They were almost to the village. The gates were in their view.

Naruto ran to the gates with Sakura.. Kagome and Sasuke behind them with Kakashi behind them.

"Hey.! We're home.!!" Yelled Naruto at the guards. (I forgot there names X(..)

"Hey Naruto. Come on in." They replied. The gates opened and Squad seven walked inside smiling widely.

Sakura couldn't wait to talk to Ino.

Naruto couldn't wait to get to Ichiraku.

Kakashi couldn't wait to get the new version of Icha Icha Paradise.

Kagome couldn't wait to go home.

As for Sasuke..I don't know. He might just train or relax.

"Alright team..." Kakashi started "Meet at the front of the Hokages office around noon. Got it.?"

"Hai." They all said

He smiled under his mask. "Alright dismissed." He poofed away.

"Well see you guys at noon.!" Yelled Naruto as he ran toward his apartment with Sakura who lived in his direction.

Kagome waved. And Sasuke started walking in the direction of Kagomes Apartment.

"Wait, wait up.!" Kagome exclaimed. "Why are you in such a hurry.? I mean we have all day to relax." She said walking with him toward her apartment.

He just shrugged and walked up to her door.

"Well anyway thank you." She said while opening the door. She turned to close it but noticed Sasuke still there. "Whats up Sasuke.? Do you wanna come in.?"

He didnt say anything just looked downward. What could he be thinking.?

"Come on." Kagome said pulling him inside and closing the door.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on Kagomes couch. He had taken a shower over here and was waiting for Kagome to get out the shower. He took this time to really admire the living room. Like before there are pictures of the moon and stars. But one portrait was different. It was a painting of a balcony and a girl looking out over it. She was leaning on the rail. She had a dress that was pure white. She had Long Blond hair. Jewelry was were jewelry could go and she was beautiful. Sasuke had to wonder who she was.?

Just then he felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and saw..

A cat.?

Yeah it was.

A bluish black looking cat with a crescent moon on ,what it looks like, her forehead. She had orange eyes and long whiskers. The cat looked at him strangely. Where did this cat come from.

Kagome walked in to find Sasuke staring at her cat.

She giggled and caught his attention. "Her name is midnight. Shes a one of a kind Mauo.(Pronounced: M-OW)" She informed while walking over to sit next to him.

He looked at her. Kagome sported an over sized T-shirt with shorts and wet hair and a smile. He couldn't help but stare. Midnight had spotted something between her owner and this boy. The cat 'meowed' and walked away.

Kagome blushed a little at his stare. It was very lusty. (Woah.! Did i write that.? LOL)

Sasuke didn't know what had come over him. One thing hes staring and the next hes leaning in. Aiming for her lips.

Kagome leaned in. Their lips meeting. This kiss sent shock running through their systems. It felt good and it made them want more.

Sasuke was a little surprised that Kagome kissed back. But it quickly went away when his arms pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms slowly around Sasukes neck. This feeling. Kagome couldn't describe it. Next thing she knew she was squashed between the couch and Sasuke. He was still kissing her. His lips moving on hers and hands still around her waist.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him. He wasn't sure what was happening. But he was sure of one thing..

What he was doing wasn't him at all. He wasn't suppose to be doing this. It was like he was drowning.

But he liked it so much.

He didn't know what to do.

Kagome and Sasuke separated for air and Sasuke got off of her as quickly as you can say 'Hello.' Kagome sat up and looked at him with a faint blush. He was still sitting on the couch but you couldn't see his face through his hair.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered surprisingly.

Kagome looked confused. "For what.?"

He looked at her this time. And motioned to her swollen lips. She touched her lips and smiled.

"Why are you sorry for that." She blushed more "I don't mind at all.." She whispered.

This time Sasuke looked confused. But let it pass by and allowed a tiny, _tiny _smile to show.

Sasuke got up and gathered his things. He was getting ready to leave but Kagome stopped him.

"Hey don't go.." She said

He turned to her and looked down for a minute. Her face was almost pleading but other than that it seems that she really wanted him to stay. So walked back to the couch. Kagome smiled and they talked until noon.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter i didnt know what to do. But i hope it wasnt rushed.

=)


	12. New Rivals!

Sorry 4 the late update =/ im just not as motivated as i was wen i started.

well anyway heres the next chappie.!

* * *

Sakura waited with Naruto at the red bridge at noon. They were waiting on Kagome, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Sakura had told Ino **_Everything_** about Kagome and Sasuke. To her it felt like a spirit reliever. You know with her being over Sasuke and all it felt good to talk her feelings out. Ino didn't seem to mind.

"Man.! I wish they would hurry up and get here.!" Naruto exclaimed and folded his arms over his chest.

Sakura just smiled.

Same Ole Naruto

* * *

Kakashi was inside the Hokages meeting room with his fellow Jounin and Chunin. The Hokage and Council were present as well.

Their discussion....

The Chunin exams.

"Well as you all know the Chunin exams will begin in three days." The Hokage stated.

"Why so early though." Kakashi whispered to himself.

"Now we are all here to select candidates for these exams." He paused "Will the Jounin in charge of the rookies come forth."

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped forward.

"Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. Is there any students you would recomened for the chunin exams.?" The Hokage asked

The three senseis stated their students names and were meant with gasps and argues over their decision. Even Iruka stepped forward and argued viciously about the rookies participation but was met with the Hokage's words and ended the argument. Kakashi made his way toward where his students were suppose to be waiting.

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome made their way to the bridge walking closer together than before. After they talked it was already noon they new Kakashi would be late so they went an hour late. Kagome saw Sakura and Naruto in the view. Ok more like Naruto running over to them while Sakura was waving hello. Kagome waved to Sakura and braced herself for Narutos bear hug.

"Kagome.!!" He yelled and engulfed her in a big bear hug.

"Hey Naruto." She said as she hugged him back Naruto pulled back and glared at Sasuke who gladly glared back. Kagome looked back and forth between them.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

They continued to glare. Kagome sighed. Boys. What can you do.?

"Um okay." She managed to leave from their sights and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey." Sakura said.

"Hi."

"You guys are late then usual. Has something happened.?" Sakura asked.

Kagome blushed. "N-no." She stated

Sakura and her looked at each other then burst out laughing. By then Sasuke and Naruto had quit glaring and walked over to find them laughing.

"Eh..Whats so funny.?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing.!" They both replied.

"Its an insider. One of our moments." Kagome stated and giggles one more time.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other then shrugged. Girls. What can you do.?

Just then Kakashi had arrived.

"Sorry im late, you see there was this old lady and.."

"You Liar.!!!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Hehe.." He jumped down form the bridge tori and handed his team forms. "These are for the Chunin exams. Its your choice if you want to participate. Meet up at the class room tomorrow afternoon." He stated

"Chunin exams.? Whats that.?" You know who asked. (If you dont then it was Naruto)

The rest of squad seven looked at him like he was stupid.

"Naruto those are the exams a Genin has to take to become a Chunin." Kagome explained

"Oh.! I knew that.!" Naruto exclaimed while rubbing his head. Everyone sweat-dropped

They took the forms after Naruto's confusion was solved.

"Now lets go. Don't forget we have more missions to carry out." Kakashi stated as he walked off with his team following.

* * *

"Oh my God.! Today was tiring.!" Naruto yelled as he was being supported by Sakura and Sasuke. They had finished their round of training missions today and was headed down the way. Kakashi had left a long time ago. Probably to go read his book.

Naruto was able to stand and him and Sasuke were starting again.

"I'll beat you Teme just you watch.!" Naruto yelled and pointed a finger.

"Hn. Whatever I'm out of here." He started to walk off. Sakura stared at him as he started to walk away.

"Wait Sasuke.!" She said and caught up to him. He turned and stared at her as if saying 'What do you want.?'

Sakura pushed her fingers together and blushed. " I-i was wondering if you could help me out with some jutsu or something. I mean im not the strongest on the team and-."

"No." Sasuke straight out said and started off again.

Kagome frowned and walked up to Sakura. No. Kagome wasnt mad that Sakura had asked Sasuke a question like that. She was just looking for help with training. Kagome put a hand on Sakuras shoulder which caused her to look. Kagome smiled.

"Dont worry about him. Hes in one of his moods. Listen how bout i help you with your training.?"

"You mean it. You'll help me.!?" Sakura exclaimed. Kagome nodded. Sakura hugged her.

"Oh thank you so much.!"

"No prob."

**_Boom.! Boom.! Boom.!_**

The two girls turned around to see blue pink and green smoke rising from infront of Naruto. It was Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon.

"Hey boss.!" They yelled "We knew you'd see through our disguise.!" They exclaimed to Naruto

"Yeah. I knew it was you guys after all. So what do you guys want.?" Naruto asked and stated

"Well you said you were going to play ninja with us boss.!" Konohamaru

_'What.!'_ The girls watching thought. They walked toward the group.

"A ninja playing ninja. Now thats stupid.!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto laughed rubbing his head.

"Kagome.!" Konohamaru and his crew yelled and tackled her.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon.! How are you guys.!" Kagome said. She used to run errands with the Hokage and came across these little guys alot. So they became like her family.

"Were great just waiting on boss to play with us.! Ha Ha.!" Moegi said.

"Boss.? You mean Naruto.?"

"Yeah.!" they said. Kagome giggled.

"Anyway boss. Who is this girl with the pink hair.?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura. "Oh well..uh..Shes.."

"Oh i get boss. Is she your Girlfriend.?" Konohamaru said with a thumbs up.

Naruto blushed. Then laughed. "Ha ha of course she is.!" He exclaimed.

Sakura paled and grew red. She was Angry.

"Why you.!" She pinched Naruto square in the face that sent him flying against the wooden wall. "You wish i was.!"

"Boss.! Hey what kind of girlfriend are you.?!" Konohamaru pointed an accused finger at Sakura.

Sakur turned her rage from Naruto to him. Konohamaru gulped and back up but tripped against someone feet.

"Ow.! Hey who do you think you are.!" He looked up to find a boy with a black jumpsuit type outfit on. It had ears like a dog and had The Sand villages headband on the top. His face was painted with strange purple paint in a weird pattern. This man also carried what looked to be a mummy wrapped like a backpack on his back.

"Hm.? Well look here." The man said while grabbing a hold of Konohamarus long scarf lifting him up.

"Looks like Ive got little fish bait. I hate little brats like you." The said man squeezed his neck more. Konohamaru struggled.

"Hey.! You let him Go.!" Naruto exclaimed. The man looked at Naruto and the rest of the group.

"Oh look more bait." Konohamaru let out a choked sob "Is this the best the Leaf Village has. Your all a bunch of weaklings."

"Kankuro.! Come on that's enough lets go.!" A girl said. She had 4 ponytails. Her hair was gold and she wore a summer looking dress that was a pearl color. A red slash was tied around it and she had her headband tied around her neck.

"Alright Temari. Just let me finish off these punks." Kankuro said. He raised a fist and aimed it at Konohamaru. Before the punch could hit he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm. He winced and saw Kagomes arm hit a pressure point on his arm. He dropped Konohamaru and KAgome sent a quick kick to his stomach before he could counter. Konohamaru fell and caught his breath. Kagome bent down to help him up.

"You okay.?" She asked.

"Yeah..Kagome watch out.!" He exclaimed. The mummy man had gotten up quickly and aimed another punch but this time for Kagome. She turned and was ready to move out of the way. Kankuro lunged forward but another sharp pain went through his wrist. He yelped and grabbed his wrist. He looked down to find a...

Pebble.?

"Sasuke.!" Sakura yelled. Yeah. Sasuke. He was in the tree above the situation tossing a pebble in his hand. Kankuro, who was still gripping his wrist, looked at Sasuke.

"Look another brat." He said angrily. Sasuke just stared and crushed his pebble. "Get lost." He said bored.

_'Well, Well local hottie.'_ Temari thought

Kankuro took the mummy off of his back.

"What your using the Crow for this.!?" Temari exclaimed

Sasuke and the gang (lol) got ready for an unknown attack.

"Kankuro." A voice said. Sasukes head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw a boy.? He had red hair. A gourd on his back ,baggy capris, and a grey shirt. He had a brown belt like strap going across his body with his headband tied on it. And the strangest thing about him was a tatoo of the word 'love' was imprinted on his forehead.

_'How did he get there.?!'_ Sasukes mind exclaimed

The said boy turned to Sasuke.

_'He stopped Kankuro with a pebble. Made it look easy.' _He thought "Sorry for any trouble he may have caused." He then transported down to the ground with sand. And turned toward Kagome. _'She defeated Kankuro. Hm. Interesting.'_

"Im so sorry Gaara. I mean they started it and-.."

"Shut up. Or ill kill you." Gaara said/interupted

Kankuro took a step back. "Ok i was way out of line. Im sorry Gaara."

Gaara walked to them. "Lets go." They started to walk off.

"Hold it." Sakura said. They turned. "Why are you here. I mean our two lands are allies but you cant enter our villae without permission so state your purpose and it better be good."

Temari chuckled. "We have permission." She held up a card. "We're here for the Chunin exams get the picture."

Everyone just stared as they started off again. Gaara stopped. And turned to Sasuke who had landed beside Naruto.

"Im curious about you. And you," He turned to Kagome. "Who are you.?"

"Im Kagome Higurashi."

"Sasuke Uchiha. And you.?"

"I am Gaara of the Desert."

They stared at one another.

"Hey i bet your dying to know my name right.!?" Naruto exclaimed/asked

Gaara just stared at him. "I could care less." He then turned with his companions and leaped away.

Everyone just watched them until they left. Kagome smirked. Chunin exams huh.?

* * *

**The Chunin Exams**

The exams meeting started at the academy. The students had to turn in their applications today. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke waited on Kagome to get there.

"Where is she.! I mean shes never late." Naruto exclaimed

Just then Kagome arrived.

"Sorry im late.!" She said.

The group turned to her.

"What the fuck.!!!" Naruto yelled

"Kagome...?" Sakura said.

Sasuke just looked confused and surprised.

Kagome had..changed since yesterday. Well her aperance had an emo type hair style with her bangs covering one eye and some of them framing the other side of her face. Her hair was still long , but it was a little puffed up at the top. She sported black eyeliner and eyeshadow. She wore a black shirt that said 'Come to the dark side We have cookies' in red letters and a monster holding a plate of cookies in the middle. Black skinny capris and her black ninja boots and her usual yellow headband tied around her neck, with her laced gloves.

She twirled once. "Do you like it.? I mean i wanted to try a new look."

Sakura nodded. She really did like it. It was cute on her.

"Kagome whats with the darkness. Youre better with lighter colors.!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasukes didnt even answer. Kagome made a face at the two boys. She went over to Sakura and turned her back toward the boys.

"Well lets go guys." Sakura said as She and Kagome walked ahead.

Behind his usual stoic look Sasuke was very..interested in this change. What made her decide to go dark. Was it her pain.? Was it her true self.? Or was it him.? He didnt know. But deep down he liked the new change. Not like he would admit it though.

* * *

_**Crash.!**_

A boy wearing a green jumpsuit was getting pushed around in a room full of Genin_**. **_Their were guards blocking the door.

"Please let us through we have to go in there." A girl with a pink shirt, green pants had dark brown hair that was tied in two buns on each side of her head. Her headband tied around her forehead and her usual blue ninja shoes. She tried to go through the door but was met with a punch to her cheek. The girl fell next to the boy with the green jumpsuit.

"Whoa, that's harsh." A Genin said.

"Harsh. If you think that's harsh you better quit the exams now. 'Cuz their going to be way 'harsher' than that." Explained one of the guards

"Yeah. This place isn't for delicate little girls or weaklings. This exams could make you fall crazy. So if you're not tough enough leave. Now." Finished the other guard.

"Yeah. Yeah. Nice speech. Now move we have to get through." Sasuke said when squad 7 had arrived.

"And while you're at it reverse the Genjutsu. We could see right through your little trick. We're going to the third floor." Kagome finished.

"What.? What is she talking about. This is the third floor.?" Genins in the background said.

"Tell them Sakura. You are the best Genjutsu skilled ninja on our team. You should have seen this before any of us did." Kagome whispered to her.

Sakura looked up. "I should have. Well Yeah. This is only the second floor." She said confidently. Kagome and Naruto nodded. "Right." They said

The Genjutsu disappeared and revealed the floor number 201 not 301.

"So you saw through our Genjutsu huh.? Anyway can you stop this." One of the guards aimed a kick for Sasuke. He saw this and was about to counter with a kick of his own.

The boy in the green jumpsuit noticed this and quickly stopped the kicks. As soon as the ninjas hits were about to be connected he stepped in like lighting and took a hold of them. Surprising the two, he let go of their feet.

_'He stopped my kick. Thats some chakra he has.'_ Sasuke thought.

Just then a boy walked up to the boy in the green jumpsuit. He had dark brown shorts and a tan jacket looking shirt. One of his arms and legs was wrapped in bandages and he wore his headband around his forehead. But the weirdest thing about him was his eyes. They were a beautiful pearl like color. Almost lavender.

"Hey whats the deal. I thought it was your idea to keep a low profie so we wont show anyone our skill level." The pear eyed boy said

"I know but-.."

"Never mind. Its over forget it." The girl with two buns said interrupting the green jumpsuit boy. He was staring at squad seven, but more importantly at Sakura and Kagome. He approached them.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura and Kagome right.?"

Sakura and Kagome looked up.

Lee flashed a smile and did the good guy pose.

"Will one of you please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." He finished

Sakura turned purple and Kagome just smiled while her eyebrow twitched.

"Definetly not." Sakura said.

"I'm not available." Kagome said scooting really close Sasuke. Sasuke looked dangerously angry at Lee.

Naruto laughed at the situation.

"Hey you over here. Whats you're name.? I want to know." The pearl eyed boy asked to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over to him. Kagome did too but quickly looked the other way. Sasuke looked confused. Whats wrong with her.?

"Its common curtisy to give youre own name before asking another." Sasuke stated bored

"You're a rookie aren't you.? How old are you any way.?" The pearl eyed boy asked.

Sasuke blinked. "I'm not obligated to answer."

"What was that.?"

_'Ha ha cute.' _The brown haired girl asked

The pearl eyed boy looked at Kagome.

"So we meet again Kagome." He said softly

Kagome looked at him again and nodded. "Yeah. How are you Neji.?"

"Could be better."

Everything went quiet. Until..

"What.! Kagome how do you know him.!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome flinched. Visibly. "I-ill tell you later ok.?" She said quickly.

Neji frowned at Naruto question. Whoever invented the saying somethings are better yet not said wasn't joking.

"Hey Come on guys lets go.!" Sakura said grabbing Narutos hand and Kagome's. Kagome went along not before nodding a goodbye ti Neji and grabbing Sasukes hand to pull him along.

Neji watched Kagome and Sasuke._ 'Kagome and Sasuke huh.?'_

They watched as squad seven walked off.

* * *

"So are you going to tell us how you know him.?" Naruto asked Which caused Sasuke and Sakura to look at her with interest.

Kagome really didn't want to talk about that right now but she cant keep it a secret for long.

"W-well," She stuttered "Neji and I..Used to date.." She finished.

Everything went quiet.

"What.!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

Next chapter will be here tommorow.! or today maybe.! who knows.!?


	13. I have a bad feeling

Next Chappie

**Peaceful Dragon Rose:** You will see just be patient. lol

**LuluCrazeD:** I know rite.! I have the shirtXD Oh and no youve never reviewed lol

* * *

"Kagome.! You actually dated that boy.!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kagome blushed a little. "Yeah...b-but that was a long time ago.!" She defended

"Is that why you didn't look at him.?" Sasuke asked.

"No.! I didn't look at him because.." Kagome paused. Did she really want that feeling to come back.?

"Because.?" Sakura pushed

"..he broke up with me that's why." Kagome said softly

"Oh.." They all said very softly.

Squad seven dropped the topic and made their way to the third floor.

(im not going to put the battle with Lee. To me its a waste of time and well you all know what going to happen. And Sasuke has already got his Sharigan.)

* * *

"Hello guys." Kakashi said in front of the exam door.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here.?" Sakura asked.

"Well i have the job of letting you guys in." He explained

"Oh.."

"Im glad you're all here. Now you can all go inside. Good luck." He said smiling.

They all smiled and went inside. Before Naruto went in he said, "We wont let you down sensei. Believe it.!"

Kakashi smiled. He hoped they would do well. For their sake.

* * *

Squad 7 walked into the room to find it FULL of Genin. Ninja from different villages all seating around and on the desks. Kagome spotted Nejis team and looked away. They were all staring at them.

_'Whoa.! I had no idea there were so many people here.'_ Sakura thought looking around. _'If being scary looking is one of the test they got me beat.' _She gulped

"Sasuke, Oh my god.!" Some yelled. They turned to see Ino jumping on Sasuke. Sasuke was looking scared and yelped.

"You dont know how happy i am to see you and your good looks.!" She exclaimed.

Sakura grew angry. "Hey Ino-pig.! What do you think your doing with Sasuke.! Hes not interested in you.!"

"Yeah yeah I know but nothing told me i could stop admiring his looks. Forehead girl.!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke pushed Ino off of him.

"Oh its you guys. I knew this was going to be a drag. But i didn't know its was going to be this lame." Shikamaru said.

Naruto frowned. "So all three stooges are here." He countered

Shikamaru stepped forward. "You know what pipsqueak, forget it your a waste of time." Shikamaru said.

Ino and Sakura were going at it on their usual topic. Sasuke.

"Hey looks like everyone is here huh.?" Said a boy with a dog. He walked up with another boy and a girl who looked identical to Neji. It was squad 8. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and Hinata.

"Huh.? You guys are here too.?" Naruto said

"Uh...h-hello Naruto." Hinata mumbled.

"Huh.?"

Hinata blushed, then she spotted Kagome. "Kagome.! Hello." She said. Without stuttering.?

Kagome turned to her. "Hinata.! Oh my god what are you doing here." Kagome ran to Hinata and gave her a big hug.

"Eh.? Kagome your close friends with Hinata.?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah well when me and Neji used to go out me and Hinata got a lot closer." Kagome explained. No one noticed Sasukes fist clench at the mention of Neji.

"Well here we are the 10 rookies. Ha ha this is going to be fun. At least those who are good enough to make the cut. Right Sauske.?" Kiba said

Sasuke smirked. "Kiba careful, Don't get over confident."

"Just wait we're going to blow you guys away. We've been training like dogs." Kiba said and Akamaru barked.

"Well what do think we've been doing. Picking daises. You don't know what training is.!" Naruto pointed a finger at Kiba.

Kiba and Naruto started a glaring contest.

"Hey." A boy called. Rookie 10 turned to see a boy with silver hair tied with a low ponytail and glasses.

"Not to be rude but you guys are the rookies right.? Fresh out of the academy. Listen let loose play it cool this isnt a class field trip." The boy said.

"Well who asked you who are you.?!" Ino asked

"My name Kabuto. But look around you've already drawn attention to yourselves." Kabuto motioned to the crowd. Indeed everyone was staring at them. Kabuto helped rookie ten then explaining the rules, And the members. One of the members even attacked Kabuto. Just then the examiner of the first exam stepped in and gave everyone a number. Which indicated their seats.

"My name is Ibiki Morino. And im the examiner of this exam. Now take a number and seat at that specific place." Everyone separated to their seats. Sasuke was on the right section. Sakura and Naruto where in the middle section. And Kagome on the left section.

_'Dammit.! Just my luck.'_ Kagome thought. She was sitting in between some guy and..

Neji.

_'Damn.!' _She thought again. She wished it could have been anybody but him. He seemed to be disturbed by sitting next to her as well. Though his face didnt show it only his body language. Kagome sighed.

_Flashback_

_"Really.?" Asked a 10 year-old Kagome_

_"Y-yeah." Said a 11 year old Neji._

_Kagome thought about it for alittle while. "Sure. I'd love too." She said._

_"Good." Neji said. But in side he was jumping with joy._

_Kagome Higurashi was now his girlfriend._

_End of Flashback_

She sighed again. Neji sure had changed since then. She sneaked a look at him. He was staring straight ahead listening to the examiner.

"...You are all graded as a team.." That's all that Kagome and Sakura heard before they died in side. They knew and flat out KNEW that Naruto was the worst test taker they've ever known.

"The sentinels are around the room to watch you. If you get caught cheating they will deduct 2 points each. If you are foolish enough to be caught by them then you don't deserve to be here. Only exceptional Shinobi are allowed in here.." Ibiki went on and on until finally a 'Begin' was heard. She started her test. The questions were hard as hell she understood the angles and things but the rest was a what.? At the corner of her eye she saw her ex activate his Kekke Genkai. She felt a familiar chakra signal and knew that Sasuke had activated his Sharigan. She also saw Sakura answer the questions very quickly.

'Its time.' Kagome thought as she saw Naruto struggling. She made a few hand signs and the glow of the moon invisibly focused on Narutos paper.

* * *

Naruto saw a light flash on his paper it read,

_**'Naruto its Kagome I'm using my necklace to talk to you. Listen imma give you the answers so write quickly. k.? Nod when you're done reading this.'**_

Naruto nodded at his paper.

* * *

Kagome saw his nod. And focused the light into two pieces. One on her paper and one on Naruto's. The light transferred her answers on to his so he could copy. Kagome made a third light to Sasukes paper.

**_'Sasuke its me Kagome. Do you have the rest of the answers nod if you do.'_**

Sasuke nodded.

Kagome smiled and copied his answers to hers and Naruto's paper. Kagome and Naruto copied answers with no problem. Ibiki started to dismiss those who have all their strikes. Now it was time for the tenth question.

"Now here's the tenth and final question. First decide if you want to take the question. If you don't you don't have to."

What.?

"Whoa hold on what do you mean we get to decide. So what if we decide not to take it what then.!" Temari said.

Ibiki chuckled. "Then you and your team are disqualified."

"Well of course were going to take it then."

"No one wants to fail." Random team members said.

"But.! If you chose to take the question but get it wrong. Not only are you and your team disqualified you are to be forbidden from taking the Chunin exams ever again.!" Ibiki stated.

Everyone froze.

"What thats bull man.!" Kiba yelled "There are a lot of people here who have taken the exam more than once.!"

Ibiki chuckled again. "Well i guess you're out of luck. I was making the rules then. But i am now."

Everyone just stared. Making up their minds. What will they do..

"I'm out." One Genin said

Ibiki smirked. "Fine. You and your team please exit now."

And from there many of people raised their hands and walked out with their teams. Now there were only 26 teams left. That makes 78 candidates left.

Things weren't looking good for Naruto. He was visibly shaking. He was panicking. Sakura saw this and felt bad for him. All Naruto wants is to be Hokage someday. If he took this question and failed it would crush him. She told herself she wouldn't let that happen to him. She started to raise her hand. But..

Naruto raised his hand.

Sasuke, Kagome and Sakura all gasped. Naruto wa finished.?

_**Bam.!**_

Naruto smacked his hand face down on his desk.

No. He wasn't done yet.

"Don't underestimate me.! I don't quit and i wont run away.! you can talk all your scary talk but i wont give up. That's my nindo. My ninja way.!" Naruto said and sat down with a confident look.

Hinata smiled.

_'Thats right Naruto.!'_ Kagome thought

_'The little fool.'_ Sakura thought with a smile

Sasuke just smirked. Same ol Naurto.

Ibiki looked around. No was staggering. They all looked confident from Narutos outburst.

Ibiki smiled. "Well looks like this is it." He whispered. "Alright here's the last and final question."

Everyone waited.

Ibiki smiled wider. "You all pass."

"What.!" Sakura yelled. Ibiki explained what this test was and congratulated them. He dismissed them to the battle training zone.

* * *

Squad 7 waited with the left over Genin in front of a gated forest. It was creepy to say the least.

"This place completely creeps me out."

"It should." A voice said. A lady appeared in front of the gated way. She had a hair style similar to Shikamarus except her bangs covered the whole top of her forehead. "My name is Anko and im the examiner for this exam. You should be creeped out by this place its called the forest of death. And soon your gonna find out why."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He put his hands on his hips and tried to imitate the girl. "You should be creeped out by this place its called the forest of death. And soon your gonna find out why. Yeah right im not afraid of anything.!"

Anko smirked. "Oh yeah." She zipped out a kunai that zipped passed Narutos cheek . She then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto "You think you can handle this. Guys like you always leave their blood in this forest." Naruto gulped. Anko got out another kunai and turned. Their was a ninja. from the Grass country. She or he had on a hat and a purple looking bow on his back. she or he had Ankos kunai between her tongue giving back.

"I was just returning your kunai to you."

"Why..Thank you Grass ninja. But i suggest you don't stand this close to me unless you want to meet your end."

She smiled. "My apologies when your blood sliced through my hair i became excited. I meant you no harm." She rolled her tongue back in her mouth and walked away.

"Likewise." Anko said putting away her kunai and walking back to the front. "Alright before the test begins i have a form for you guys." She pulled out packs of paper.

"Well what are they for.?" Sakura asked.

"Oh its just to have your consent. Some of you might not come back from this test so i need your permission to say its OK. Otherwise its my responsibility." She laughed.

Everyone just stared.

Naruto wiped the blood of his face. And Anko passed him the papers. He passed them down and so on.

"Alright. This test is for survival skills. First this forest has 44 locked entry gates. It has river plants etc. And in the middle of it all is a tower. In this area you are taking the exam. This exam is based on a whatever it takes battle to get your hands on one of these scrolls." Anko held up a heaven and earth scroll.

"Both of them.?" Kabuto asked

"Yes both. Their are 26 teams. So half of them will go after a heaven scroll while the other half will be going after the earth scroll. Ill be handing out one type of scroll to each team."

"OK. So how do we pass the test.?" Sasuke asked.

"Each squad must bring both their heaven and earth scrolls to the tower."

"So at that only half of us will pass." Sakura said

"No one said it was going to be easy. Oh and one more thing the test has a time limit. You have to complete this task within 5 days."

"Five days.!" Ino screamed

"What are we supposed to do for food.!?" Choji asked

"Their are plenty of rivers and animal to eat out there." Anko said with a shrug.

"Aw man." Choji said

"There are ways you could get disqualified. One id simple. If the team cant make it to the tower on time. Two on of the members get conpasitated. And the most important you cant look at the scrolls until we reach the tower."

"Well what would happen if it just flops open and you just happen to read it.?" Naruto asked.

Anko smiled. "Let me put it to you this way young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

"Oh.."

"Alright we are done. Teams fill out your forms and go to that stand," She pointed to a stand. "To exchange your forms for your scroll. After that each team pick a gate and wait until it is opened."

Everyone stared.

"And one more piece of advice.." She looked serious "Just don't die.!"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome sat against a rock. Kagome was just staring at her form. And Sasuke was looking around. She sighed again. What was that the fifth time today. Sasuke noticed.

"Whats wrong.?"

"Hm.? Oh.! Nothing."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Your lying."

She sighed again. Dammit.! She has to stop doing that.!

"I'm serious. nothing wrong. I'm just...Nervous." She tried.

"About what.?" He raised an eyebrow

"About the team. Sakura, Naurto. You. this test seems hard and i have a bad feeling." She grabbed her necklace

"Don't be. We are going to pass Ill make sure we do."

Kagome smiled. "Aw Thank you Sasuke." She kissed his cheek

He blushed. "Hn."

Kagome giggled.

* * *

"Alright. Nows the time to turn in your forms."

People lined up handing in their forms and getting their scrolls. Squad seven had the Heaven scroll.

"Kagome you should keep it." Sakura said.

Kagome nodded and put it in her pouch.

"We are so going to win this.!" Naruto said. They nodded.

* * *

"Alright. Now everybody has their scroll so line up at your gate and wait. When the gates have opened the test has begun."

* * *

**Gate 16:**

"Woo.! We rock at survival. There's no way we could lose. Hinata you better be strong for this." Kiba said. Hinata nodded.

* * *

**Gate 27:**

"The test might cost us our lives. What a drag. Lets go after Naruto first." Shikarmaru said.

Choji was checking his food supply and Ino was looking at him digusted.

* * *

**Gate 12:**

"Believe it.! I dare you to bring it on ninja. Ill just send it right back twice as hard.!" Naruto said through punches.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke smirked a little then frowned.

Kagome grabbed his hand and looked downward. She had a really bad feeling.

* * *

**Gate 20:**

Sound ninja smirked.

"Its time to carry out our orders in the open." The mummy man who attacked Kabuto said.

* * *

**Gate 38:**

Kabuto and his team stood ready.

* * *

**Gate 6:**

Kankuro Temari and Gaara were waiting.

_'Not only do i have to deal with the punks on the other team but ill be with Gaara and he might try to kill me.' _Kankuro thought scarily.

* * *

**Gate 15:**

The grass ninja sat and talked.

"Well target the rookies first their easy pray."

"Well get their scrolls in no time. anything goes right."

They smirked.

* * *

**Gate 47:**

Rock lee, TenTen, and Neji stood.

Rock lee had fire in his eyes and was pumped up.

'Gai-sensei i will make you proud. Soon everyone will know the name. Rock Lee.!' He thought

Neji smirked and shook his head.

Same ol Lee.

* * *

Anko announced the test has begun.

* * *

The gates opened. Ninja swarmed in. Ready to go.

Squad seven sped ahead in to the forest. Until Naruto stopped. Screams could be heard. Birds flew.

"I don't like this place." Sakura said. Kagome nodded.

"Oh don't be scared. It'll be easy. Man i really have to you know." Naruto ran to the side.

Sakura grew angry. She punched him. "Get out of here. Find a bush or something. Not in front of me you dont.!"

Naruto went in and came out. "Whoa that was a lot. I wrote my whole name."

Kagome and Sasuke narrowed their eyes.

"You are so disgusting.!"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face sending him flying back against a tree. he got out a kunai.

"Sasuke it wasn't that bad."

'Naruto got up again. this time Kagome sped forward and kicked him in the face. He rolled forward and got up again. Kagome went forward again ands went for a punch but she missed and 'Naruto' flipped into a tree. Which Sasuke kicked him off of sending him to the ground.

"Better watch out Sakura. I think they've gone crazy." 'Naruto' said

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah you wish. We just stroke before you could."

"What are you talking about.?" Sakura asked

Kagome charged 'Naruto' again.

"OK. Bring it on."

She took out a kunai and so did he. The knives slashed and crashed. 'Naruto' sung for her head but she duked and charged for his body but he jumped out of the way. Landing in a stance. Kunai in..Left hand.?

"What are you guys doing.?" Sakura asked.

"Take a good look at him. Tell me what have you done with Naruto.?" Sasuke said

"What are you talking about.? I am Naruto." 'Naruto' said

"Then wheres the cut on your cheek.?" Kagome asked. 'Naruto' gasped. "I guess you didn't know that the real Naruto got a cut on his cheek. And Narutos right handed. You have your shuriken holster on your left side and your using your left hand.!" She explained

"Your transformation skill is worse than Naruto's." Sasuke finished.

'Naruto' started to chuckle and smoke engulfed him to reveal nit Naruto, But a ninja from the hidden Rain village. "Alright you got me so what. Doesn't mean you can defeat me. Now which one of you has the scroll."

Sakura took out a kunai and they got into stances.

"Well fine if you won't tell me. Ill find out myself." He took a step forward.

"The squad prepared themselves.

the battle was on.

* * *

How was it.? Was it good


	14. Markings

Next Chapter. Im updating a lot huh.?

* * *

**Last Time:**

Sakura took out a kunai and they got into stances.

"Well fine if you won't tell me. Ill find out myself." He took a step forward.

"The squad prepared themselves.

the battle was on.

* * *

**Now:**

The ninja charged at them. Sasuke Kagome and Sakura jumped out of the way. Sasuke made a couple of hands signs.

"**Fire style**: Phoenix flower jutsu.!" He blew multiple balls of fire from his mouth. The ninja dodge everyone and ran forward. There was Naruto. Sasuke landed on the tree.

"Hey get me out of here.!"

'Little idiot.!' Sasuke thought as he threw a kunai at Narutos ropes.

"Thank you.!"

The ninja threw kunai at Sasuke. He dodge them only to notice a paper bomb was on it. It blew up Sasuke was sent flying backwards. The ninja appeared behind him kunai in hand.

"Now hand over the scroll. Or you'll die."

"Sasuke.!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke smirked.

Kagome came at the ninja with a punch sending him flying side ways. She smiled.

"Better late then never." Sasuke said as Naruto appeared as well. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and focused his chakra to the bottom of his feet. Which made a kunai stick to his feet. He sent the kunai flying toward the ninja. While he was occupied Sasuke appeared in front of the ninja ans stabbed him with the kunai. Blood flowed form the wound.

Sakura watched "Are you ok.?"

"Dont just stand there. He might have allies. Be on guard."

The ninja was in pain. "I wish i came alone to fight off suspicion. A big mistake." He took off.

Sasuke landed on the ground and deactivated his Sharigan.

"Thats the last of him." He said

* * *

Squad seven sat in the middle of the clearing.

"That's proves that we cant trust people by appearances. He could just be someone using a transformation jutsu." Kagome said

"We need a way to know if that person is who they say it is." Sasuke finished.

"So what do we need.?" Naruto asked.

"Oh.! How 'bout a password of some kind.?" Sakura.

"Yeah. a password." Kagome said

"What is it going to be.?" Naruto asked.

"A secret password. Don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. Now listen 'cuz i only want to say this once. The question will be when does a ninja strike. The answer is a ninja strikes when the enemy is sleep or when the enemy drops his guard. Got it.?"

Sakura and Kagome nodded.

"Err...Do you have one a little shorter.?" Naruto asked

Sasuke sighed. "No Naruto, that's it."

"Come on whats so hard about it. I memorized it easily."

"I know. I got it. I got no problem. I thought it ws a password not pass speech."

"Ill take the scroll." Sasuke said. Kagome gave him the scroll

"Hold on Sasuke. I-..Ahh.!" Naruto said grabbing his ear.

They all turned behind them and a big gust of wind pushed against them. They struggled to keep balance. A team appeared. It was the grass ninja team. Sasuke hid in the bushes.

"Alright you two spread out and search the surroundings. Ill take care of this myself." Said the girl looking one. Her teammate's spread out. Sasuke watched. He felt something rumble behind him and whipped around. Sakura and Kagome was there.

"Sasuke what-.." They went to say but Sasuke took out a kunai.

"Stay there. Whats the password.?" He said

"Oh right. a ninja strikes when the enemy is sleep or when the enemy drops his guard." They said at the same time.

He lowered his guard. "Good."

"Hey guys.! What was that.?" Naruto said coming closer.

"Dont come to close.!" Sakura said "Whats the password.?"

"Oh Yeah.! A ninja strikes when the enemy is sleep or when the enemy drops his guard.!" Naruto said.

Sakura sighed in relief. Sasuke and Kagome smirked. Sasuke threw his kunai at 'Naruto' who dodged it.

"Sasuke whats wrong. He got the password right word for word.!" Sakura said

"Exactly. Do you really think that Naruto could get that password right word for word.? You'd have a better chance teaching it to a hamster." Sasuke.

"Oh right you have a point." Sakura said Kagome nodded.

"And you saw the way he dodge Sasukes attack that's definitely not a Naruto move." Kagome said

Sasuke nodded. "Now come on show yourself who are you.?"

'Naruto' smiled and licked his lips. "Aren't we the clever one." 'Naruto' said in a girlie voice. Smoke engulfed him and the grass ninja lady stood there. "Tell me if your teammate is that dimwitted. Why make a password in which he would not remember.?"

Sasuke smirked. "The password wasn't meant for Naruto it was a trap for anyone who might be listening and you fell right into it."

The grass ninja took off her hat and kicked her lips again. "Well you certainly don't let your guard down do you. This will be fun."

_'Eww. She gives a whole new defintion to creepy. But where is Naruto.?' _Sakura thought

* * *

Back in the clearing Naruto was upside down against the tree.

"Ow ow.! I'm OK." He said sitting right side up. He looked around. "Hey where did Sakura, Sasuke and Kagome go.?" A shadow passed over head. He looked up and saw a Giant snake.

'Oh my god.! that is one big snake.!' The snake grew closer. Naruto couldn't move. The snake swallowed him whole. Naruto screamed and struggled but couldn't loosen the grip on the snake.

* * *

The grass ninja pulled out an earth scroll. Sakura gasped.

"Ah..You would do anything to get your hands on our earth scroll right." She lifted the scroll and swallowed it whole. Sakura yelped in disgust. "Well when this is over one of us will have both scrolls. And the other will be dead." She pulled on her eye lid.

Sasuke , Sakura and Kagome gasped. They saw themselves. Blood everywhere kunai piercing their bodies. Screaming. Dieing. A kunai each planted in their foreheads. Sasuke feel on his butt and panted. Sakura landed on her knees and just stared terrified. Kagome fell forward landing on her knees and elbows. Throwing up. Sasuke tried to get up but fell back down.

_'What was that.? Was that an illusion. Her thirst for blood....I saw the moment of my demise. What is she.?'_ He thought

"Sakura.."He said he looked at her she was trembling and crying with no sobs. "Kagome.." She was in her same position shaking and her hair blocking her face from vision.

_'No use they have it worse than me. We have to move.'_ He thought. He tried to get up again. HE succeeded and grabbed a kunai he tried to move. but was in vain.

'Come on.! Move.!' He thought. The grass ninja was walking closer and closer. She took out two kunai.

"Don't worry it'll be quick. But i don't have to tell you how. You already saw it for yourself." She chuckled and raised the knives. "I expected more of a challenge from you. How disappointing." She threw the Kunai.

Blood splattered and Lighting was heard.

* * *

Naruto was currently inside of the snake. Thinking of all the times he promised himself he wont give up. Was this really it.? He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to get out of here no matter what.

* * *

"So thats how it is." The grass ninja said. She was standing in the same clearing alone.?

* * *

Sasuke panted. He took Sakura from the clearing. And Kagome well..She took herself.

"Oh Sasuke.." The girls said. He stabbed himself with a kunai.

_Flash back_

_The kunai came straight to him. He didn't know what to do. Until it came to him. He moved his kunai and stabbed himself in the knee. The pain was so great it broke him from the illusion He activated his Sharigan. He moved to get Sakura who was still crying. He turned to find Kagome already up. She had transformed again. Wicked lady. She was still shaky but she managed to move on her own. They dodge the kunais and ran from the clearing leaving the grass ninja in sudden amazement._

_End of Flash back

* * *

_"Shadow clone jutsu.!" Could be heard from inside the snake a bunch of Naruto's appeared and blew up the snake.

"You picked the wrong ninja. I'm going to be Hokage one day. And if you think I'm end up a pile of Snake crap in the woods your crazy." Naruto said covered in snake acid.

* * *

Sasuke took out the kunai. The wound was very deep. Kagome had transformed back she sat and panted scared and worried. She knew this was going to happen. Her necklace flashed.

"Sasuke, Kagome-..mm." Sasuke covered her mouth. He was searching rapidly. He looked scared. where to go.? They had to get away from her.!

_'Man ive never seen him like this. He has me scared.'_ Kagome thought

A shadow appeared on the side. Sakura and Kagome looked and panicked.

"Sasuke.!" Kagome screamed. Sasuke looked and saw the giant snake. It went for a bite but missed as Kagome Sasuke and Sakura moved out of the way. The snake went after Sasuke and Kagome since they were still in the air. Kagome looked at the snake. How come she didnt sense it. She saw the eyes of the lady. She screamed.

"No.! No.! Stay away.!" She threw shuriken at it the snake stopped in pain as they connected with its face. It collapsed on a tree as Sasuke helped Kagome land on a tree. She was panting really hard. Sasuke Sharigan was activated. He was panting as well. He gasped as the grass lady came out of the snakes body.

"I sensed your fear and desperation. Its only natural." She said as she licked her face. She charged the tree that Kagome and Sasuke were on. Kagome and Sasuke screamed. Just as she was going to reach them Kunai stopped her. They turned to the direction of their savior.

"Naruto.!" Sakura screamed

"Looks like i came just in time. By the way what was that password again." He said smiling.

* * *

"Forget the password.! We know its you."

"Oh OK." He said

"Naruto. What are you doing you don't know what you're up against run.!" Sasuke said

"So. Naruto you were able to escape my friend." The ninja said

_'Oh so that wasn't no random snake that was her snake.'_ Naruto thought.

_'He doesn't get it. What do i do.?' _Sasuke thought

"Alright I don't know whats going on but you were picking on my friends and i don't like that. Now crawl back in your whole snake lady before i make a pair of shoes out of you.!" Naruto said

_'The little idiot. Hes just going to get all 4 of us killed. Ive got to do something but what.?!'_ Sasuke thought

_'Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought

They all stared at eachother.

_'There's no other way.'_ Sasuke thought as he deactivated his Sharigan. "You can have it." He said

The grass ninja turned to him. "Hm.?"

"Our heaven scroll. You can have it. Take it and leave us in peace."

They all gasped. "Sasuke no.!" Kagome said

"Sasuke what you cant just hand over the scroll to the enemy. That's not-.." Naruto said

"-Shutup.! Just stay out of it.!" Sasuke said.

The grass ninja smirked. "Wise very very wise. Sometimes the prey must distract the predator with something precious."

Sasuke tossed her the scroll. "Here."

Naruto jumped and caught the scroll before the ninja could grab it. And went to Sasuke.

"Naruto stop playing the damn hero.! Just-.." Sasuke was met with a hard punch to the face by Naruto. Sasuke caught himself. And landed on a tree branch.

"Sasuke.! Naruto what are you doing.!?" Sakura asked

Naruto panted. "I may not know the password, but i know who i am. But im not sure about you."

"What it is me you loser. What are you talking about.!?"

"Liar.! You're a liar. You may look like him but the Sasuke i know never surrenders. I don't care what you have been through.! I didn't know Sasuke was a coward.!"

"Hm..? Sad but true." The grass ninja said. She bared her fans. They gasped. "As far as the scroll gos i could kill you all and take it." She lifted her sleeve. Their were markings on it. she bit her thumb so blood would flow and made a line of blood down the middle of the markings.

"Oh yeah.! Well lets see you try it.!" Naruto said as he charged her.

"Naruto No.!" Kagome said

Naruto jumped and charged the lady.

"Summoning jutsu." She murmured. Just then a big snake appeared. And it was getting ready to attack Naruto.

"Naruto.!" Sakura screamed.

* * *

Blood covered a statue of Buddha. Chunin were looking down on a situation. Ninja lay there stripped of their identities and their faces were completely gone. They were grass ninja...

"What a drag, When things were going so smoothly." One Chunin said

"Hurry get Anko.!" Another one ordered.

* * *

Anko sat eating her lunch and was ready to take off. When a Chunin appeared.

"Sorry mam theres a problem."

"What type of problem."

"Three corpses mam. There something strange about them."

"Come on im trying to eat here. Alright lets go." Anko said following the Chunin.

* * *

She stared at the bodies. She knew who did this. She grabbed the side of her neck. It was his jutsu. Whats he doing here.?

"Report this to the Hokage immediately.!"

"Yes mam.!" Then the Chunin disappeared.

* * *

The snake knocked the branch Naruto was on into pieces sending him flying.

"Naruto.!" Sasuke, Sakura and Kaogome yelled.

He banged against the tree. But was quickly back up charging the snake with...

Red eyes. He punched the snake over and over. The grass ninja noticed his eyes and smirked. She blew what look like fire from her mouth which engulfed Naruto and sent him back against the tree.

'Things have gotten very interesting.' She thought looking at Naruto.

"ow lets see how you do Sasuke.!" She said charging Sasuke. He didn't move. The snake drew nearer.

"Sasuke.!" The girls yelled

* * *

Anko sped through the tree looking for him._ 'I hope I'm not to late.' _She thought

* * *

Naruto had stopped the snakes advances using kunai.

"Hey youre not hurt are you.?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto..?" Sasuke whispered

Naruto looked up with red eyes. "Scary cat."

Sasuke gasped. "Naruto.."

"Standing their like a frozen rabbit. No way your not the Sasuke i know."

A tongue went down to grab Naruto. Pulling him upward. Interesting the Nine Tailed Fox huh.?

She charged up a seal and planted it on Narutos stomach. Naruto yelped in pain and passed out. She grabbed his Heaven scroll. Let go of Naruto. Sakura threw a kunai at naruto that balanced him on a tree.

"Sasuke do something.!" She said jumping to Kagomes branch. "Whats wrong with you.!"

Sasuke stood there shaking. He was thinking about him.

_'Your not strong enough...Your not strong enough..'_

"No.!" Sasuke said. Sharigan activated. The grass ninja smirked. The giant snake disappeared.

_'I think ill play with him a little while and learn the full extent of his powers.' _She thought with a smirk

Sasuke was ready. Kagome watched worriedly. Her necklace flashing again.

Sasuke took out a kunai.

'Naruto, Sakura..Kagome. I understand now. If i want to defeat my brother someday. then i need the courage to beat this woman first.' He thought charging. The ninja summoned a gust of wind. Sasuke leaped in the air and threw kunai at the girl. She dodge them and Sasuke went in for a fight. He punched and kicked she dodged and punched ant kick. She dismissed herself from the battle and at lighting speed tried to find his weak point Sasuke watched her careful and found where she would strike he dodged her move. He blue fire with his mouth then made a bigger fire and blew it at the ninja. She survived. When the fire blew away she stood there.

"You are good. But can you handle this." She said charging full speed toward him. She was so fast the when he tried to block she punch and kick and it hit him straight on. Sasuke fell down. The ninja walked to him and scolded him. little did she know bombs were on her back. They exploded and sasuke tied threds to shuriken as he threw them at her pinning her to a tree. Using fire he burned her. A scream echoed and she was burned.

"He did it.!" Sakura yelled. She and Kagome went over to him. "Its over you did it.!"

Kagome looked at the spot where she was burned. No she wasn't dead yet. She emerged from the ground chuckling.

"What no way.!" Sasuke and Sakura said.

"Such mastery of the sharigan at a young age. Yes you are definitely his brother. Your eyes tell it all. Come to think of it your eyes are even more keener than Itachis." She said Inna mans voice.

"Who are you.!" Kagome asked.

"My name is Orochimaru." He took out the scroll and burned it making her gasp. "And you must be from the Higurashi clan. Ive heard lots of things about you." He chuckled. "Yes you are her sister. Your necklace tells it all. Your chakra might even be bigger and stronger than hers." He said

Kagome backed up. What did this guy know about Kikyo.

"Don't worry I wont kill you. We will meet again Sasuke and Kagome. Oh yes we will." He said

Sakura was scared. More than scared terrified. "Why not finish us now. If we meet again it'll probably be soon."

"Oh but we will meet again. First you have to defeat sound ninja that work for me." He said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome yelled angry. She didn't like the fact that this man knew about her sister. Her necklace flashed dangerously.

_'Ah..Is this what you wanted..'_ Orochimaru thought

_Flash back_

_"Orochimaru." Asked a figure. You couldn't see his face and his hands were a rainbow like thing rubbing a glass ball. He was orochimaurs height if he stood._

_"Yes." _

_"You're leaving right."_

_"Yes. Yes i am why.? Do you need something.?"_

_The figure smirked. "Yes i need you to plant something on someone for me."_

_"Oh.?" _

_"Your not the only one indeed of a body Brother."_

_Orochimaru smirked. "Yes brother. Which body do you need.?"_

_"Kagome Higurashi. Her body is what i want."_

_Orochimaru nodded. "Ill make sure of it." He said then left._

_**'Kagome Higurashi and Sasuke Uchiha. That's my targets.' He thought**_

_End of Flash Back_

Orochimaru continued to stare. He smirked and made a hand sign. He stretched his arm forward quickly and grabbed Kagome.

"Kagome.!" Sakura said. She tried to help get the arm off but Orochmaru pulled her to him. Kagome struggled to get loose. He smirked again and pulled chakra into his hand and pressed it against her forehead. She screamed in pain. It felt like her flesh was getting burned off. when he pulled his hand away a Black crescent moon lay on her forehead. He threw her back over to Sasuke and Sakura. She was unconscious. Sasuke looked at her and saw the mark. What the hell is that.?! Sasuke turned to Orochimaru and saw him sprang his head forward and befroe Sasuke knew it he was bitten on the side of his neck. A mark started to form on his neck. Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke screamed and yelped in pain from the mark. Sasuke collapsed.

"They will come after me for power one day. Until we meet again." Orochimaru said and disappeared

Sakura tried to help Sasuke but he was squirming. He lifted on his knees. And tried to go to her. He tried to go to Kagome. But he couldn't and collapsed with a scream right next to her.

"Sasuke.! Kagome.!" She went to them they were unconscious. She was scared she didn't know what to do.

"Naruto.! Naruto i need you.!" But he was unconscious too.

She grabbed Kagomes head and hugged it closely careful not to crush her.

What is she going to do.?


	15. Defeated

Another update Omg.!

**Akatsuki-cloude:** He has a brother.! Not Sister.! the brother just wants Kagome body like Orochimaru wants Sasukes.! LOL

* * *

"What are you doing here.?" Anko said in pain. She had just confronted Orochimaru. They battled awhile but in the end he won.

"What.? I thought i would get a more formal greeting from you Anko."

"Are you here to assassinate Lord Hokage.?"

"No. I dont have enough followers for that yet."

Anko fell and clutched her neck. The curse mark was burning like hell.

"Its the mark isn't it. I put that same mark on a boy and girl a minute ago. Very promising kids."

"I see you haven't changed. Forget it. Ill bet they'll die before they serve you."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Yes quite so. But these kids have even more potential than you Anko. You see the boy poses the traits of the Uchiha clan. And the girl poses the traits of the Higurashi clan. The boy seems like the aire I've been looking for."

"What about the girl.?"

"Oh her. Shes for my brother you see we both need these children for our future and nothing can stop us."

Anko smirked. "Seems like you want them badly." She gasped. Orochimaru rubbed her cheek.

"Ah. Jealous. You still cannot forgive me for using you then tossing you aside huh.? Anyhow make sure no one stops the exam. Or itll be the end of the Leaf Village." He said disappearing. Anko stood there dumb folded. What now.?

* * *

Under some trees. Shuffling could be heard. There stood TenTen, Neji and Lee.

"Alright. That's enough resting. The teams should be calling it a night by now. And now its time ot strike. Split up and fan out. Meet up back here in this spot. Got it."

"No problem." Tenten said

"Got it." Lee said.

"OK move out."

They went their separate ways.

* * *

Under some other trees Sakura was taking care of her teammates. She changed Sasukes and Kagomes water cloth. They were moaning in their sleep they must be in pain. Sakura watched them carefully. She was sleepy. But she couldn't sleep no matter what she couldn't. Something rustled in the bush. Sakura gasped and tremble she took out a kunai and turned to see a squirrel running toward her.

"Oh don't scare me like that little guy.." She took another look at the animal and threw the kunai at it animal ran into the forest. Sakura sighed in relief.

* * *

Little did she know a paper bomb was on the animal. The sound ninja that worked for Orochimaru sat quietly in the bushes.

"Damn. do you think she noticed the paper bomb we put on the squirrel." Zaku said

"No i dont think so. Lets get closer to see what it was." Douso said. They moved closer.

* * *

In the forest Lee had made a deal with himself. If he could catch 20 falling leaves before they hit the ground Sakura or Kagome will fall in love with him. He caught 19 leaves but didn't catch the other because he took a paper boom of a squirrel.

_'Who would do something like that.'_ He thought

* * *

Neji walked into the forest.

"Alright. Come on out." He said.

Ino Shikamaru and Choji froze. They were hiding in the bushes at the last minute.

"Damn. What do we do now." Shikamaru said

"Its no big deal. Lets use strategy number 2." Ino said

"What are you serious Ino." Choji complained

"You got a problem with that."

"Well what do we have to lose." Shikamaru said

Neji waited.

"Ah..Can you imagine meeting the last years number one rookie Neji Hyuga." Ino said sweetly.

"Can I have your autograph." Shikamaru said with fake eargness

"Oh. Its you guys." Neji said annoyed.

"Yeah.." Ino untied her hair. 'Now its time for you to fall in love with my beauty' "..Ive been waiting a long time to met you Neji..so Hi-.."

"Get lost.." He said walking away

'Why didn't he fall in love with my beauty. Ugh. This makes me so mad i want to hit something.' She threw punches to the air

Neji stopped in place. "Did you just raised your fist at me. Does that mean you want to fight." He said without turning around

"No.! No way. Of course not." Ino said quickly.

"Go away. Even if i did steal a scroll from you cowards people would only lauh at me." He said

"Sounds good to me." Ino said as her and her squad jumped off into the bushes. They panted. Shikamaru was just thinking about how lucky they were.

_'Hn. Weaklings. What was that girl thinking. Shes not as beautiful as Kagome is.'_ That was Neji's last thought before going back to his group.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes for the second time today. She was still tired. She struggled to keep balanced so she wouldn't fall out asleep.

"Ha some look out. Your almost asleep." Sakura turned and gasped. Their were the sound nin watching her. "At least you dont have to watch out any more weve already found you. Now wake up The girl and Sasuke. We wish to fight them." Said Douso

Sakura quickly took out a kunai. "What do you want. I mean what do you really want.? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots behind this. What are those strange bruises on Sasukes neck and Kagomes forehead.? And you want to fight them when they cant defend themselves.?" She said.

Zaku glared.

"What was he thinking.?" Douso said

"Im not going to sit by while this girl talks to us that way. First im going to kill this girl And then im going after Kagome and Sasuke." Zaku said as he advanced forward.

"Wait Zaku." Douso went ahead of him and looked at the spot where Sakura threw her kunai. "This dirt is obviously the color its suppose to be when someones been digging here. And this type of grass doesn't grow here." He picked the trap apart and chuckled "If your going to set a tarp do it right. Now we can kill here." Just with that the 3 Sound nin burst into action. They leaped forward ready to strike. Sakura smirked and cut a string tied to a kunai next to her. Suddenly a log sprang forward ready to smash the group.

"She set a trap above. Watch out.!" Douso placed a hand on the log and made a hand sign. The log disintegrated. "Nice try girl. Clearly you are not a talented shinobi. A person like you should add a little more effort."

Sakura allowed tears to form. She was doomed.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were at the spot under the tree.

"Where is Lee.? He never late. I hope hes ok." Tenten said

Neji smirked. "Im sure hes fine. But lets go look for him anyway."

Tenten nodded and they ran in the direction where Lee went.

* * *

"Leaf Hurricane.!" Can be heard coming from where Sakura was located. Lee had arrived and saved her from the ninja. They weren't excepting Lees kicks and were forced backwards. Lee landed on the ground with the same squirrel he rescued on his shoulder.

"People like you should make more of an effort." Lee said with his shining smile

Douso got up quickly. "Who are you."

Lee smiled wider. "I am the handsome devil of the Leaf. Rock Lee."

_'Lee.?'_ Sakura thought. She was saved. **_Saved._**

"Well i don't care who you are I'm still going to kill you." Zaku said.

Lee prepared himself for an attack.

"Zaku. Let me handle him." Douso stepped forward and charged. Lee was prepared for this so he dodged his attack.

* * *

Lee was loosing. Badly. He tried the Lotus(Sp.?) jutsu but it didn't work. His body still hasn't recovered from the attack. Douso was more the fine. He charged Lee lifting up his sleeve and activating the same sound attack that he did on Kabuto. Lee dodged the attack successfully but something went wrong. A piercing pain stung his ear and blood trailed down the side of his face. His vision went wavy like water. And he couldn't comprehend what was going on. Douso punched lee which send him skidding backwards. Though his injury stopped him, Lee still remained standing. He tried his best to hold on but was in vain he so collapsed due to the power of that sound attack.

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji watched as Douso finished Lee and was headed for Sasuke and Kagome.

"Well Ino what are we going to do.?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino didn't answer. Sakura was in danger. Sure her and Sakura are enemies. But they were once friends. Best friends. What was she going to do.

The girl Kean had a good grip on Sakuras hair. She had tried to help Lee but was in vain. she was too weak. Sakura let tears fall from her face.  
She was weak. She couldn't come through for anyone. Sakura thought of all the times shes been saved, Saved. How much shes been a burden. She cracked. Zaku was getting closer to Kagome. Sakura whipped out a kunai.

"What do you think your doing. You know that wont work on me." Kean said.

Sakura smirked. "Its not for you." She lifted her blade toward her hair. And sliced it off. Kean fell back surprised. Sakura watched her hair falling. He r head band had come un loose. Ino watched wide-eyed.

_Sakura stood before Ino. "Hey guess what. I heard Sasuke likes girls with long hair." She smiled._

Ino allowed tears to form. "Sakura." She whispered. She had to do something.

"Kean finish her.!" Zaku said. Sakura stood and took on the ninja head to head. She manged to immobilize Zaku. But she was severely injured. He pounded at her head countless times. Sakura had a black eye and blood trailing all down her face. Lee was unconscious. What was Ino going to do.?

* * *

_Cries._

_Cries._

_Punch._

_Smack._

_'What is that noise.'_

_'Sakura.?'_

Kagome opened her eyes a little. She saw shade under a tree. She heard yells and cries. She managed to turn her throbbing head. And saw the Sound nin. One was pounding Sakura. Her eyes shot open. She had to help.

'They must be the ninja working for Orochimaru.' She thought trying to sit up but she couldn't. She needed help. Her necklace flashed. She grabbed and looked at it.

"Can you give me help." She whispered to it. Her necklace flashed again. Almost as if saying yes. She smiled.

* * *

Sakura was thrown to the ground. Zaku readied his hands for the final attack. Sakura watched with courage. She wont run away.

* * *

"Father and Mother shouldn't have died." A younger Sasuke said to The Older one. An image of his dead mother and father appeared. Sasuke watched as The Young one peeled his face revealing a snakes eye. Sasuke gasped and opened his eyes.

* * *

Ino blocked Zakus why. She was going to help.

"Ino.? But why.?"

"Im not going to let you get all the credit."

The battle was on. Ino-Shika-Cho activated. Choji charged Zaku as a big boulder. Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu. And Ino took control over the girl. It seemed everything was going well. Zaku blasted Keans body which caused Inos body to trail blood from her mouth. That when things fell apart. Shikamarus shadow went back to him. And Choji's Ball defalted. He was dizzy.

"HA you ninja are weak. You're from a second rate village." Zaku and Douso agreed

"That's pretty tough talk. That's must mean your village is 3rd rate." Neji said from the tree tops. Tenten beside him. "I wonder if you are all ready to handle the real deal."

Tenten and Neji looked around the battle Field. Everyone noticed them

"Its Lees team i wondered when they'd get here."

Neji spotted Lee's beaten body and Kagomes form in the trees half unconscious. He grew angry.

"Lee." Tenten said.

"You blew it."

_'These Genin keep popping out of the woods like rats.'_ Douso thought.

"It seems like someone used our teammate as a punching bag.." He closed his eyes. "No one does that and gets away with it.!" He opened his eyes in fury and Byakugan activated. Everyone gasped.

'His eyes..' Douso thoguht

"No more playing around Tenten. Full power."

Tenten readied herself. Suddenly Neji deactivated his keke genkai. He stared.

"Well if your so tough come on and fight." Challenged Douso

Neji smiled. "It seems its been taken out of my hands."

_'What.?' _They all thought

Douso gasped out loud. Everyone turned in the direction he was looking.

"Sasuke.! Your awake.!-" Sakura didn't get to finish as Sasuke rose with purple chakra surrounding him. He had markings all over his body. Sharigan activated.

"Sakura who did this to you.? Who was it.?" He asked.

"Sasuke whats happened..to you.?" Sakura asked scared. Sasuke looked at his hand. Indeed marking were all over him.

"Don't worry im alright its just power flowing through me."

* * *

Kagome watched horrified. Sasukes chakra...What.? She then scolded herself. Orochimaru. She had to stop Sasuke from using this power. It was dangerous and it was affecting him. She watched as he faced the one who hurt Sakura. Zaku charged up his hands again. This time he said he was going Super-sonic. She panicked. Her necklace took action.

* * *

Once Zaku unleashed the attack Sasuke was prepared to move him and his teammates away from the tree. But something stopped. Him he saw a flash of gold then there stood her. Kagome. She had made a shield and her necklace was shooting out from her neck. Almost as if someone was pulling it.

When the attack died down the shield disappeared. and Kagome still stood. Necklace still a golden color.

"What the hell.!" Zaku yelled.

_'Amazing. That wave should have blasted them all away and yet a shield stopped it.'_ Douso thought

The smoke cleared more and on her forehead stood the same mark only now. She had them all over her face.

_'What.! Her marking.? What has happened.?'_ Thought Douso. (He thinks alot.!xD)

"Whatever one shield isnt good enough." Zaku said as he prepared another wave. Douso panicked. Zaku was going to get destroyed.

"Zaku wait.! You don't understand.!"

Sasuke made quick hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu.!"

Zaku blew the fire balls away. But..

"In the flames.! Shuriken.!" Zaku was hit multiple times with shuriken.

"Zaku duck.!" Douso screamed. Sasuke materialized by Zaku and grabbed his arms. Sasuke smiled evilly. He was going to brake this man apart.

'Thats right Sasuke. You want power don't you boy.' Orochimaru said in his head. Sasuke smiled and cracked Zakus arms. Causing him yell in pain falling to ground.

Kagome and Sakura watched horrified. That wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't do that. Kagome tried to move. Her body was too weak. Sasuke made his way to douso ready to kill him. Sakura watched and let ears fall.

"I hope you make thinga way more interesting than your friend did." Sasuke said as he walked.

"No.! Stop.!" Sakura yelled. Kagome sprang forward. With no strength she grabbed onto Sasuke back. Hugging close. He turned and glared at her she just watched him glare at her.

"Please stop." She whispered. He stopped glaring and his Sharigan deactivated. His curse mark started to recede. Along with Sasukes, Kagomes also started to receded. Her necklace died down back to its blueish gray color.

Ino and Sakura watched with faith ad a little envy. Sasuke fell to the ground landing on his butt. Panting. Kagome was a different story. Her head started to throb again. Her necklace gave her strength and without it she couldn't manage. She was still conscious but feel weakly. Sasuke was able to catch her though. She was also breathing hard.

"Sasuke.! Kagome.!" Sakura ran to them. Douso picked up Zaku and Kean. Inos team went back to the bushes. Shikamarus sense of danger told him so.

"Well now we know what we needed to know. But if we ever meet in combat again. Oh you can be sure we wont." Douso said turning and walking away. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.

"Wait.!" He stopped. "Who is this Orochimaru anyway.! What has he done to Kagome and Sasuke.! An why them.!!!" She screamed.

"I don't know. There are many things i don't know." He walked away leaving tension hanging. Sakura watched as he left without answering their questions. She looked at Sasuke and Kagome. He was shaking uncontrollably while hanging on to Kagomes weak body. Her eyes looked different. They were still their pretty aqua blue but they were starting to fade. Kagome watched Sasuke with worry. She was tired but Sasuke was frightened some what.

"Hey are you guys ok.!" Choji asked

"Ino you check on Lee.! We will check on the kid.!" Shikamaru instructed.

"OK.!" Ino said. She went over to Lee.

"Sakura and Kagome are in danger. Don't worry girls ill save you." Naruto said with a blush on his face while he was sleeping. Shikamaru and Choji just stared at him like he was stupid.

_'That was no normal chakra. I had no idea the Uchiha and Higurashi was so strong.'_ Neji thought

"AHHHH.!!" Naruto screamed as he woke up. Choji had hit his head with a log.

"Naruto.?" Sakura said. Sasuke helped Kagome up. He put one of her arms over his shoulder and stood her up. She managed. But still was weak.

"What.? Whats.- _'The grass ninja.'_ Naruto said and thought. "Quick everybody get down. That ninja where could she be hiding.?"

Choji poked his head with the log.

"You are one of a kind. The kind that gets on my nerves." Shikamaru said. Choji agreed.

Naruto glared at them then looked around. He saw Kagomes weak body and Sakuras cut hair. Wait.! Cut hair.

"Oh no.! Sakura.!" He said running over to her.

"What.!?" She said

"Something done happened to your hair.!" He said as he landed beside her.

"Oh that's all." She grabbed her hair. "I just wanted to change my look. I like it long but out here it gets in the way." She said with a fake smile.

Kagome looked at her. So did Sasuke. They knew she didn't want a knew style.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kagome whispered. Sakura looked at her and smiled this time for real.

"Dont be." Kagome smiled weakly.

_'Boy Sakura sure is putting on a brave face.' _Ino thought. Just then Tenten appeared

"Ill take him Ino."

"Uh ok."

Tenten woke Lee up in the most amusing way. Ino sweat dropped. From there everything seemed ok.

Kagome looked at Sauske. "You okay.?"

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "I should be asking you that. You're very weak."

"Well im worried about you."

"Well don't be I'm fine."

"Fine i was just making sure."

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke said tired of arguing.

Kagome giggled. "Welcome."

Sakura thanked Lee for his courage which ended in Lee with tears. Kagome and Sakura giggled.

"So Sasuke and Kagome..." Lee started

"Hm.?" Kagome said Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

"You guys are as good as your reputations. That shield was amazing Kagome. And Sasuke you must be really strong to take out those ninja not like me i just got beaten to a pulp."

Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about. Kagome new about the shield but..What about being powerful. She thought she was weak at that moment.

Neji jumped from the tree and went over to them. Sakura went to Ino who wanted to fix her hair.

"Are we ready.?" Neji asked. Lee and Tenten nodded. Neji looked up and caught Kagomes eyes. they stared for a little while until Kagome broke eye contact. Neji wanted to sigh. She would never forgive him.

"We will be seeing you Sasuke...Kagome." They both nodded as Tenten helped Lee up and they were off. Inos team took off soon after leaving squad seven left. Sakura picked up the earth scroll Douso left as a peace offering.

"Now we have to get a heaven scroll." She said dissapointingly.

"Dont worry Sakura we'll get another one you just watch.!" Naruto said energetically.

Kagome and Sakura smiled. Sasuke just nodded.

They will find another. Somehow.


	16. Exam 2 complete

Im sorry the story is odd VirusYoukaiChild..I tried my best -cries-

* * *

Naruto took off his jumpsuit. He readied himself for the final jump. He charged off the big rock. And balled up into a ball.

"Dattebayo.!" He screamed and swam in the river. He spotted a couple of fish in the river and swam toward them. He almost caught three which cause them to jump in the air. Sasuke was standing by on the shore kunai in hand. He saw the first fish and threw the kunai at it. Then the second. And same with the third and fourth. Naruto rose to shore and gasped for air.

"Is that all. Do it again." Sasuke said.

"What.!" Naruto yelled.

"I could eat four fish by myself." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well-.." Naruto was cut off.

"-Your greedy that's why." Kagome said. She was up on her feet. She wasn't as weak as before but now she was moderate. She just couldn't do the big stuff. Like use her necklace. Damn.! You get the picture. Shes OK now.!!

"Hn." Sasuke said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Like i was saying why don't you get wet and ill catch the fish.!?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh how bout i help.?" Kagome asked.

"No." Sasuke said quickly. Kagome glared.

"And why not.?"

"Because your still to weak. You have to heal and rest." He countered

"Well im going to help not matter what you say." She sticked her tongue out at him. Naruto laughed.

"Are you coming in.?" He asked.

"No.! I have a better way. Stand back." She warned. She raised her hands in front of her body. She closed her eyes and focused. They watched curiously. Her hands started to glow a blue color. Then the water started to separate leaving the fish in the middle. She struggled a bit but was able to hold the position. Now the river looked like a canyon. Water on both sides and fish in the middle.

"Naruto. Hurry and grab some fish. I cant hold this for long." She said. Naruto nodded and grabbed about 3 more fish. When he gave a nod saying he was done Kagome dropped her hands and the river went back to normal.

"Wow Kagome.! How did you learn to do that.!?" You know who questioned.

Kagome smiled. "I have scrolls at my house. I study them a lot." Even though her act was working. She was even more tired now because of that element control. She caught her breath and they made their way back to Sakura. Sakura saw them and waved.

"Sasuke. The fires ready.! i just need one of your fire balls to get it going." She said. Her hair was nice and fixed and thanks to a couple of minutes of healing from Kagome her face cleared up too. She had a few scratches but she managed. Sasuke did his hand signs and lit the fire. Sakura and Kagome set the fish on the fire and they sat in silence for awhile.

"Its already been four days since the exam began..." Sasuke started.

"That's right.." Sakura said.

"Well were not breaking any records. Now we only have 24 hours until the test is over." Kagome finished

"I wonder how many teams have finished.?" Sakura said.

They nodded. More silence.

"Uh..Kagome.." Naruto started.

"Hm.?"

"I was wondering...why did you and that Neji guy break up.?"

She tensed. And everyone looked at her with the same thing in their eyes. Curiosity. They all wanted to know why.

"W-well..." She started

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Neji.!" A 10 year-old Kagome said._

_"Hello." Neji said. They hugged._

_"What did your father want with you.?"_

_Neji tensed. Could he tell her. No he couldn't. But the clan..._

_"Come sit with me.." He pulled her over to a bench. "Listen..You know how our clans don't like each other right.?" She nodded _

_"That's why our relationship is a secret."_

_"Right. But..They found out about it..." Kagome gasped. They found out so..._

_"..Lord Hiashi ordered me to break up with you..so-..."_

_"-So your going to do it. Why.?! You don't have to listen to him.! He doesn't own you Neji.!" She screamed with tears._

_"Its my fate to obey and serve the head of the clan..I have to.!" Neji countered_

_"But you could follow you're on way and do what you want to do.!" She argued._

_"..Ive already made my decision. Good bye Kagome.." Neji walked away. Inside he was crying as well. But his soul duty was to serve the main house hold. That ruined his life. Kagome stared at his back. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes._

_"Bye Neji.." She whispered to no one. That night she cried. And on that same night she vowed she wouldnt cry for him anymore._

_End of Flash Back_

Kagome shook. Sakura looked at her with tears in her eyes. That was so sad. Naruto looked angry. What was that guys problem. Sasuke didn't know what to say except put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from crying. But he knew she wouldn't cry for him. Kagome is a woman of her word.

"T-that's what happened..He just left.."

Everything went silent again.

Sakura sighed. "Well, I know we don't have a chance at passing this test."

Sasuke glared. "Well that's a cheerful thing to say."

"Well maybe it is but its true. There might not be anymore heaven scrolls left. You even said it today is our fourth day. We've used 80 percent of our time already. And there are 26 teams and 13 pairs of scrolls. So that means only half of the teams could pass and if those odds weren't bad enough that creep Orochimaru burned the heaven scroll we had. So the number of pairs were reduced right then and there." Sakura said.

"Not to mention all the scrolls that have already been found." Kagome finished.

"Well maybe we gave our selves too much time to rest and recover. I don't know. But i do know we have to be serious now..." Sasuke said as he stood. "I'm going to get water." He left.

Kagome watched him leave. She knew Sasuke was very worried about passing. So was she. She heard Sakura and Naruto arguing about the scroll. Naruto was saying something about opening and looking at the scroll and Sakura was arguing no. Naruto was going to read it but Sakura pinched him and yelled at him. Kagome sighed and took the Earth scroll away from Naruto.

"Kagome.?" Sakura asked.

She lifted up the latch on the scroll. "No.! Kagome don't.!"

"Shh.! Sakura.!" Naruto said. Sakura did shut up and watched. Kagome was ready to open it until she was stopped by a pair of hands. She looked up and noticed Kabuto staring right at here. Sakura screamed. Kagome only yelped.

"I wouldnt do that if i were you."

Sasuke arrived to see him holding Kagomes hands and the scroll. He was talking and she was loking surprised.

_'An enemy.!'_ He ran forward.

* * *

"I Cannot believe you guys." Sasuke said. He had thought Kabuto was the enemy but learned that Sakura, Kagome and Naruto were going to open the scroll. He took the scroll from Kagome. She glared and pouted. He just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said

Naruto grumbled a sorry. Kagome didn't apologize she kept quiet.

"If i hadnt come along. You guys would have been knocked out. They have Bobbee traps in them." Kabuto informed

"Kabuto right. What are you doing wandering around alone anyway.?" Kagome asked

"Don't worry im not after your earth scroll."

"Yeah i guess so. If you were you would have just took it from Kagome easily." Sasuke said. Kagome licked her tongue out at him. "So you're looking for a heaven scroll too huh.?"

"No i actually have both." Kabuto showed them to Sasuke. "I had a lucky break. I was on my way to the tower to meet my teammates. So if you'll excuse me.." Kabuto started walking away.

"Hold on..." Sasuke said. Kabuto turned. "Ill fight you for it."

Everyone gasped.

"You'll what.?"

"Whoa is this a joke.?" Naruto asked.

"No. Sorry i don't have time to play nice. Its him or us." Sasuke said.

"Back off Sasuke.! This guy just saved or butts.!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto has a point. You don't want to be ungrateful or anything." Kagome said.

"Shut up." He said.

Kagome flinched. "Sasuke what..-"

"Out here its all about winning and surviving. Nothing else matters." Sasuke lowered his stance

"You're lieing. Through all your tough talk your heart is not really in it." Kabuto said. "Why not jump me when my back is turn. Why put me on my guard. After all a ninja would just go ahead and strike me when my guard is down."

Everything went quiet.

"Wow that's deep." Naruto said

"Its OK. Actually i admire you for it. Ill tell you what ill help you find another scroll. Lets go quickly. That camp fire will draw in all the wild animals and the competition." Kabuto said as he looked out the corner of his eyes. He knew a ninja was hiding there.

The ninja quckly disappeared.

* * *

Squad 7 and Kabuto sped through the trees. Kabuto explained how they were going to get scrolls. It all sounded to easy for Naruto. He couldnt wait to get into action. they arrived at the tower at night fall.

"There's the tower. the end is right there."

"Alright lets bring it on.!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone snapped their heads up.

"Someones back there." Sakura said. Naruto quickly through a kunai at it. They turned to see what it was..

A centipede.

"Oh false alarm its just a centipede." Naruto said.

"Just a centipede.!" Sakura said.

"That thing is bigger than a bus." Kagome finished disgusted. She hated bugs.

"Yeah and Naruto try to keep a low profile out here ok.?" Asked Kabut

"Hm.?"

"What i mean is people might ambush us out here. So try to keep a low profile." He explained further. They nodded and traveled further into the tower. Kabuto observed the tower. Sakura collapsed.

"Sakura.!" Naruto said. They all turned.

"We've been walking for hours and the tower doesn't seem like its getting any closer." She said.

Naruto and Kagome looked at the tower.

"Yeah. I was thinking that too." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah. Well does that look familiar.?" Kabuto pointed to a tree. Everyone turned and gasped. It was the giant centipede.

"Whats going on here.?" Sakura asked

"It seems we've been spotted. Somebodies playing with. Us." Kabuto said

"Genjutsu." Sasuke stated

"It seems so. We were worried about getting caught we didnt notice we've already been spotted." Said Kabuto

"Whats their game.?" Kagome mumbled.

"They are probably going to strike us when we are physically exhausted and frustrated." Kabuto said for a fact.

"You mean like we are right now." Naruto said.

"Yeah. They'll be coming soon. Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. They looked around. Out of nowhere clone started to appear. They wore masks over their face and wore all black. About a 40 of them popped out of the trees. Kunais in hand. The group got ready.

"Well Naruto. You wanted a fight." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled. "40 against 4. I like those odds."

"What are they.?" Sakura asked.

"Clones. And there are many of them."

One of the clones chuckled. "Trapped like little rats."

"Rats huh.?!" Naruto said charging that clone. He punched it straight in the stomach causing it to..melt.? The piece that Naruto punched melted and reformed. And turned into another clone. The new clone grabbed a kunai and they charged Naruto.

"Whats going on.!" Sakura yelled.

'Whats really happening.' Sasuke thought. He activated his Sharigan. The clone was about to stabb Naruto with the kunai.

"Naruto watch out.!" Sasuke said as he threw shuriken at the to clones cutting off his arm. The Siamese clone turned to Sasuke and threw a double headed kunai at him.

"Sasuke watch out.!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke couldn't move his body as the kunai came to him. Kagome took action.

"Duck.!" Sakura ducked and Kagome moved Sasuke out of the way causing the knife to slash at her shoulder. She winced as the curse mark on her forehead started to pulse. Meanwhile Sasukes curse mark was starting to spread.

"Kagome are you alright.?" Sakura asked. Kagome grabbed the kunai and nodded.

_'Well we know that these are real.'_ She thought as she walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you alright.?" She asked Sasuke. He just nodded. He was breathing hard again.

"Why you.!" Naruto was prepared to throw another kunai.

"No Naruto save it. Your only fighting an illusion.!" Sasuke said.

"An illusion. But that gash on Kagome's shoulder is real enough." Sakura said.

"Yes that maybe so but the enemy must be lurkking in the shadows somewhere." Kabuto said looking around.

"Well what are we waiting for lets find these clowns and get this over with.!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto. That's what they want us to do. We might as well stay our ground and fight." Kabuto said. Just with that the clones threw kunai which was gladly dodged by the group. They panted after a while.

"Damn this isn't working.!" Naruto shouted as he prepared a hand sign.

"No Naruto that's what they want you to do.! You're only going to waste your chakra." Kagome said

"Well if we stop the clones. Then we will be able to see where the real ones are throwing kunai from. Ill show them two can play at this game.! Shadow clone jutsu.!" When that was said lots of Narutos appeared.

_'Shadow clones.!'_ The ninja in the bushes said. The Naruto clones charged the other clones. The more he hit the more clones reformed. They watched as Naruto punched and kicked.

"Sasuke shouldnt we help him.?" She asked.

"Jerk. Hes giving us no choice we have to now." He said.

"Yeah your right. We fight.! Lets go Sakura.!" Kagome said. She and the rest helped Naruto out. They punched kicked and stabbed.

Day broke.

Kabuto collapsed. A clone pushed Sakura down. Sasuke and Kagome collapsed and Naruto was thrown to the ground.

"Day is here. Now all that are left is their bodies." The ninja said. "Now.." He made the clones disappear and stepped out of the bushes advancing toward the group.

"You're the one who cut me on the shoulder. Well now im going to pay you back with interest." One of the ninja said to Sasuke.

"Worked like a charm Naruto." Sakura said....From behind the ninja.

The ninjas looked wide eyed and turned. There were Kagome. Sasuke. Sakura. And Kabuto.

"But if your there then who are.." One said.

Naruto chuckled. "Fooled d'ya didn't we." He made a hand sign and Sakura, Kabuto, Sasuke and Kagome transformed back into the Naruto clones then they disappeared.

"But how.?"

"Simple. We switched bodies with the clones and hid while the clones took the beating. Then we waited for you to come out of hiding." Sasuke explained

Naruto panted. He was tired.

"Naruto take a break. You used too much Chakra. We can handle them." Kagome said.

Naruto punched all three of them. They all looked surprised.

'He shouldn't be able to move.' Then ninja thought

'Naruto.?' Sakura thought

'Remarkable. He he ever masters his chakra. this kid will be unstoppable.' Kabuto thought

"Hn. You still haven't seen are Ninjutsu." The nija made hand signs and clones appeared.

"Shadow clones.?" Naruto asked.

"No those are real clones. Rest idiot and let us take care of it." Sasuke said.

"No.! I've come this far i can keep going." Naruto charged the clones.

"Not again." Kabuto said as he went after Naruto. Kagome attempted to go too but her head throbbed again. Sasuke couldn't move either. his mark was burning too.

_'Why does my head hurt. Every time i think about using my necklace my head feels a sharp pain.' _Kagome thought.

_'Why does my neck burn when i use my Sharigan.? Could it be that I've used too much chakra.?' _Sasuke thought. He made a hand sign telling himself he had to try again. He was able to use it but his neck burned.

Kagome feel to her knees and clutched her forehead. Her head hurted like hell.

"Kagome.!" Sakura said. She went over to her and saw the mark on hr forehead flash a gold color. She gasped. Just then Sasuke fell clutching his neck.

"Sasuke Kagome.! If it hurts to use your kekke genkai's then dont use them."

Kagome rose to her feet not listening to her. She had to help. Sakura saw her upside down crescent moon mark flash again and made another one appear on her cheek. She then saw Sasukes mark spread a little from his neck.

"Kagome please don't.! Sasuke stop uising your Sharigan.!" She exclaimed. Naruto looked over to them. The ninja clone aimed for an attack but Kabuto pushed him out of the way making a cut on his ankle.

"Are you ok.? Now your going to get it.!" Naruto said.

"Stop Naruto. Its no use.!" Kagome said.

"Well what am i suppose to do.?!" He yelled.

"I dont know.! If i did i would tell you.!" She yelled.

Sasuke saw something. _'Thats it.!'_

Just then the ninja swooped in and was able to slash Kabutos face.

"Kabuto.!" Naruto exclaimed. Kabuto fell to the ground as the ninja approached him. Then something happened. One minute their looking at him and the next his eyes turn red and Naruto side kicks them all. making them fall to the ground. They landed and all the clones disappeared.

"Thank you Naruto." Kabuto thanked.

"Way to go Naruto.!" Sakura said

"Aw it was nothing." He said sheepishly.

Kabuto noticed something. "Hey that mark on your forehead is that a bruise." He asked Kagome

She covered her forehead. "Its nothing."

Meanwhile Naruto searched through the ninjas belongings. And guess what he found. Yeah a heaven scroll.

"Hey.! Look guys.!" He waved the scroll in the air.

"Finally.!" Sakura said. "Now we can go to the tower.!"

* * *

Squad seven and Kabuto made it to the tower. Kagome help supported Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto walked ahead. They made it to the doors they are suppose to be at.

"Kabuto. youre late." Kabutos teammates said coming out of nowhere.

"Sorry i got side tracked." He said.

"And we are glad you did. Without you we would have never gotten the heaven scroll." Naruto thanked.

"Nah not really you all did the work yourselves. And to you. Good job Naruto." Kabuto congratulated.

Naruto laughed.

"Well this is our door. I guess we will meet up later. Good bye." Kabuto said as he and his teammates went inside the doors.

"Yeah thanks for everything.!" Naruto said as he turned to the door they are suppose to go through. "Alright are we ready.?" He asked. They nodded and Sakura opened the door.

* * *

"A good harvest.?" A voice asked.

"Yes actually better than expected." Kabuto said. "I managed to learn alot about them during the exam." He gave Orochimaru the ninja cards. Orochimaru took it.

"So what do you think.?"

"You curiosity is funny. Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"As a spy your opinion is needed."

"Heh, well that doesn't really matter at all. Whatever i think your the one who decideds." Kabuto said

Orochimaru chuckled. "I like that side of you Kabuto. Good work." He said disappearing.

* * *

"What no ones in here.!" Naruto said. Squad seven looked around indeed no one was there.

"Hey whats that.!?" Naruto pointed to a board with writing on it. Sakura read it and figured they had to open the scrolls. Sakura and Naruto open the scrolls together and found strange patterns on it. Kagome recognized this and told them to throw the scrolls down.

"Sakura.! Naruto.! Its a summoning jutsu quick get rid of them.!" She exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura threw the scrolls forward causing them to land in an 'X' shape. Smoke started to rise from them and then poof. A figure showed.

It was Iruka-sensei.

* * *

Next chappie will be here very soon


	17. Tell them?

**VirusYoukaiChild:** Im glad you like it. And im sorry i over reacted. LOL. Im sensitive.

* * *

"Hey.!" Iruka-sensei said.

They just stared at him.

"Sensei what are you doing here.?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah why are you here by a summons.?" Naruto asked.

"Well as Chunin i was giving the important job of messaging you guys. Im just lucky it was you guys. Looks like you've been through a lot." He said

"Messanger.?" Sakura asked

Iruka pulled out a timer and looked at it. "Woo, looks like you just made it." He said. "Now im here to say congratulations you've passed the second exam."

They all looked relived.

"As a celebration id love to take you all out for Ichiraku ramen but-.."

"Ramen.! Oh my god.! Ramen would be awesome.1" Naruto screamed as he hugged his sensei.

"Naruto-.."

"..So awesome.! Believe it.!" HE let go of his sensei and started to jump around. "Woo hoo.!"

Saskue, Kagome and Sakura took this time to sit down and rest.

"Where does he get all this energy.?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Kagome just shook their heads.

"Woo hoo.!" Naruto said again.

"Ugh. Shut up.!" Sakura said.

"Alright i can see you are still hyper as ever." Iruka said

Sakura Kagome and Sasuke just sighed.

"I see so if we have looked at the scrolls at the exam.." Kagome started.

"What would you have done to us Iruka sensei.?" Sasuke finished.

Iruka looked at them. "I see you guys are a sharp as ever. Well if a scroll was opened we were ordered to knock out the ones who opened it. Some ninja found that out the hard way." He said smiling.

"Ha lucky you guys didn't open the scroll." Sasuke said.

"Yeah thaks a million Kabuto." Naruto said with tears.

Sakura sighed in relief and Kagome just shook her head again.

"Hey sensei what is that writing on the wall. Its kin of eaten away so we cant understand it." Kagome said. Naruto looked at her.

"Who cares about that stuff. We passed didn't we." He said. She growled at him.

"Well actually. Explaining that was one of my jobs. Well you see the 3rd Hokage recorded that up there as instructions for being a Chunin."

"Instructions.?"

"Yeah. See heaven represents your mind and Earth represent your body. If heaven qualities is what you need then apply the wisdom for it. Get it.?"

"Uh no." Naruto said.

"OK then let me put it this way. If your lacking knowledge, Naruto, you should try your best to acquire that knowledge." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Sakura snickered at him.

Iruka looked at her. "And you if earthy qualities are what you need then train your body to the fullest Sakura. So you can get stronger." She rubbed her head and stuck her tongue out embarrassed.

"When your body and mind work together even the dangerous of missions can turn into an easy one. See this symbol on the scroll it represents person. This test was to test your ability as Chunin. And to see if you would be good at it. Chunin is a leader. You have to know what your team is about. And you did a n excellent job on your exam. And i hope you take this advice for the next one. Well that's it." He said.

"Got it." They all said.

"One more thing." They all looked at him. "For the third exam. Don't go over board. Especially you Naruto-.."

"Iruka sensei. I'm not a student anymore I'm a ninja too. I may still be hyper but I'm not a kid. Believe it." He said seriously

Iruka looked at him and smiled. "Naruto your right. I'm sorry."

Naruto laughed.

* * *

"Ow.!" Anko said rubbing the curse mark.

"Does it still bother you.?" The Third Hokage asked.

"No its much better." She said.

"Well lets get back to this problem. What does Orochimaru want here in the village.?" A Chunin asked.

Anko remembered something.

_"These children have more potential than you Anko. You see the girl poses the abilities of the Higurashi and the boy poses the abilities of the Uchiha clan."_

"Those kids.." She mumbled.

"Hes after Kagome and Sasuke right.?" The Hokage asked. Anko snapped her head up.

"How-.." She started but never finished.

"Anko. We got news 25 ninja have finished the second exam. And for the third exam we are going to have to have a preliminary round. That hasn't happened in 5 years." A person the monitor said.

"Right." She said and the monitor went black.

"Now for the time being. we will continue on the exam. But i want to keep an eye on their movements as well."

"Yes lord Hokage." She said

* * *

"First of all i want to congratulate you all for passing the second exam." Anko said in front of the crowd of Chunin and Jounin.

_'I didnt think this many would pass. I mean i knew it would be less than half. But i expected the numbers to be in the single digits.'_ She thought.

All of the rookies were there and Nejis team.

"Man im so hungry." Choji said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "What a drag so many are left."

Ino looked around. "Ah. Sasuke and his team passed too."

"They better have. After all the trouble we went to help them they better have." Shikamaru said remembering what happened.

* * *

"Looks like your team didn't do to bad Kakashi. They must have gotten lucky. After we have you out classed. I guess part of life is dealing with heart break." Gai-sensei said chuckling.

"Hm.? Did you say something.?" Kakashi said.

Gai screamed innerly. And turned from him. Clenching his fist. _'Darn. I just hate it when you act so cool.'_ He thought with fire in his eyes.

* * *

Gai's team was watching and judging them. While Lee was admiring his sensei. Temari looked around. She couldn't believe that only 7 teams passed out of 26.

Neji looked around._ 'As expected all the best are here.'_ He looked at Kagome and then Sasuke. _'Sasuske Uchiha huh.?'

* * *

_

_'Ill get you for what you did to me Sasuke.'_ Zaku thought looking at Sasuke.

* * *

A Sound nin smirked at Kabuto which caused him to gasp.

* * *

_'Akamaru is acting strange.'_ Kurenai thought.

Kiba rubbed Akamarus head and turned to the left. _'Those Sand ninja.' _He thought angrily.

* * *

Hinata looked at Naruto. '_Naruto you passed to. Thank goodness.'_ She thought pushing her finger together.

* * *

"Hey look all the Leaf village rookies are here." She said.

Naruto looked around. "Yeah. Even bushy brow sensei is here. Looks like no one got left behind." He said excidetly.

Kagome covered her forehead. And Sasuke grabbed his neck.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this." Kagome said.

* * *

_'Its hard to believe so many are left and most off them are rookies.'_

"Alright listen up you maggots. Lord Hokage is going to explain what is going on. Lord Hokage they're all yours." Anko finished.

"Thank you Anko.." The Hokage started. Kagome wasn't listening. She wondered why her head hurted so much. It was throbbing really hard. and her necklace wont stop flashing. She looked over to Sasuke he was holding his neck also. She knew he had a mark just like her. But did he know she had one. I mean its was on her forehead for Pete's sake. She deiced not to ponder on it. She knew Naruto didn't know so she had to find a way to hide it. And she knew Sakura knew they both had the marks. She sighed. She noticed some Chunin eyeing her cautiously. She raised a brow. what were they looking at. By the time she was done thinking a ninja appeared in front of the Hokage. He turned to the candidates and coughed roughly.

"OK listen up. Before the third exam we are going to have a preliminary round." He said.

"What.??" Someone asked.

"Well you see more of you passed than we anticipated. So we have to eliminate a few." They all gasped. **Eliminate.**

"But is that fair.?" Sakura said.

"Sorry but at this stage we have to speed things up. You heard the Hokage people will be watching we cant afford to waste their time. So if any of you feel if you're not in good condition. Then nows the time to be counted out. we will start the preliminary immediately."

"What already. We are all tired. Dont we get a break.?" Ino said to no one.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules. The winners will be determined by one on one combat. Now if you feel your not up to it then now is the time to raise your hand." He finished.

'Does he really believe we are going to quit now.' Kagome thought. Then bam.! Her head unleashed a burning headache. She bended over clutching her forehead. It took all of her power not to scream.

"Kagome.!" Sakura whispered. "Are you okay.?"

Sasuke looked at her. So her mark was hurting too. He grabbed his neck again. The pain was getting worse.

"Sasuke. Kagome. Is it those bruises again." Sakura asked. They both looked at her. Naruto turned. Mark.?

"The one from Orochimaru. Listen you guys have to quit. You have been like this ever since you guys tangled with Orochimaru." Sakura said

Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. She couldn't quit. Not now.

_"They will defintely come after me for power one day."_

_"Looks like you the only one left."_

_Sakura saw the mark spread on her face."Kagome stop.!"_

Sakura shook from those memories. "Please don't go on like this. I cant watch you guys like that." Naruto didn't know what was going on.

"Please quit. I dont know...Im scared."

_'Sakura.'_ Naruto thought

* * *

"Just as i feared. What do we do with them." The Hokage said.

"We take them out of the exams and give them to Anbu Black ops." Anko stated

"Oh and they are just going to go along with this huh.? You forget they are of the Higurashi and Uchiha clans." Kakshi butted in

"I don't give a damn.! They are they get stronger so does the marks. They are feeding on their chakras. Its incredible the kids are standing. They should be dead. Lord Hokage.?" She said.

The Hokage didnt say anything.

* * *

"Kagome please quit. You are in no condition to fight." Sakura said.

"No Sakura.!" She said

"Sasuke come on you guys know as well as i do that your in no condition to fight."

"Shut up Sakura.!" He said

"No.! You think I'm blind. You think i cant see the suffering you are all going through. I'm going to tell them about that mark." She said about to raise her hand. Then a hand went up. It was Kabuto's.

"Kabuto.?" Naruto asked.

"OK. You've got me I'm out." He said smiling. Anko checked his name off the list and he left. Now there were only 24 candidates left.

_'Lord Orochimaru. Ill leave everything to you.'_ Kabuto thought walking away. Be littlest to everyone else. that sound nin that smirked at Kabuto was. Orochimaru.

* * *

"Does anyone else want to quit.?" No one raised their hands.

Sakura resumed to raise her hand. But. Kagome stopped her.

"No Sakura dont tell them please." She said.

"But Kagome.."

"Listen i need this training OK. I don't really give a damn if i become Chunin or not. I need this to become stronger and you know why i need to be. Please let me do this. I know you care about me but. I don't need you to care anymore." She finished. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't stop Kagome and if she couldn't stop her. she couldn't stop Sasuke. Kagome turned from Sakura to Sauske she was still holding her head it hurted. He nodded and they faced forward.

"Kagome don't you think that was a little harsh.?" Naruto said. Kagome just stared at him.

"Maybe." She said. Sasuke didnt say anything. If it was him. He would have said the same thing. He too needed this training.

* * *

"Im still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Keep the kids in the exams. for now."

"But Lord Hokage.!?" Anko said

"But at the first sign of the curse marks growing or their power going out of control. We step in and stop them."

"As you wish." She said

* * *

"Alright we are starting. The board will show you who you will be fighting. The are completely random. Now that there's nothing more to say lets begin." As that was said. The name shuffled. Naruto gulped and they all waited to the names came to a stop.

**Kagome Higurashi vs. Kagura Onigumo.** (Omg.! Its Kagura from inuyasha.!)

"Now will those candidates please step forward." Kagura stepped forward. She was tall she had black hair tied into a ponytail. She was holding a fan and had her ancient kimono on. How did that not get dirty.? Before Kagome could step forward Sasuke stopped her. she turned and looked.

"Hm.?"

"Be careful. I know that mark is hurting you too." He said surprising her.

She nodded and smiled. Wow Sasuke could be very sensitive. She giggled at that and stepped forward.

"Kagome vs Kagura. Are there any objections.?"

Kagome shook her throbbing head. "Not here."

Kagura smirked. Perfect. Just what she was sent here for. "Nope."

"Alright then you two stay down here. While the rest of you got and wait up there until the match is finished." He pointed to the upstairs case. Everyone filled out the way. Kakashi passed by Kagome.

"Listen. Dont use your kekke gankai. Or that mark will only hurt more." She gasped. How did.?

"Good luck." He said as he walked upstairs. She shook her head and smiled. Same ole Kakashi.

"Alright you know the rules. There are no rules. Do whatever it takes to win. Are you ready.?"

They nodded.

* * *

Sasuke watched from the stairs. Not that he would say it out loud but he was worried what might happen to her.

Hell he wasn't the only one worried.

Neji also watched with a hint of worry.

* * *

Kagome got into a stance and Kagura stood up straight. Her fan open.

"I know all about you miss Higurashi. And about your sister."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"You seek to destroy her no.?"

"Shut up. You don't have the right to talk about her in my presence." She said icily. Her forehead throbbed again. She flinched.

"Oh. But i do."

"Begin.!" The examiner said.

Kagome charged her. With anger. Kagura smirked. She raised her fan.

* * *

Oh.!!! A cliff hanger.

I reallyy dont like this chapter ill do better next time k.!

Im sorry if it was rushed.

Kage.

P.S.- let me know how u like it review.!


	18. On to the third exam

Like i promised.! This one will be hell of a lot better,! =P

* * *

Kagome charged Kagura with all her anger. Somehow this girl she didn't know pissed her off. She had an evil aura. And Kagome knew she was hiding something. She went for a punch but her head started to throb again. She winced and went for a punch. Kagura easily dodged it. Kagome turned around and saw her ready her fan. Kagome didnt know what to except so she got into a defensive stance.

"Wind style: Dance of blades.!" Kagura said. She blew her fan and out of the wind came blades sharp as shurikens. Kagomes eyes widened a bit and she tried her best to dodge them. One blade grazed her shoulder. She flinched. Damn that hurted. She tried to heal it but her head throbbed again. Kagura unleashed another set of blades. This time she was able to dodge them all.

"Alright no more playing." she said. She made a couple of hand signs. "Earth style: Cosmic Stars." Once she said that the ground rumbled.

* * *

"Earthquake.! Everybody stop drop and roll.!" Naruto shouted.

"No you idiot.! Its Kagomes jutsu. And stop drop and roll is for a fire.!" Sakura informed. The top stairways were rumbling. They knew it wouldn't fall but it was shaking way too much.

* * *

Around Kagome the earth started to rise and mold into star shape rocks.

"What the hell.!" Kagura said. The stars positioned them selves around Kagome.

"Damn.!" Kagome said her head was killing her. She almost couldn't see straight. But she had to finish this. She rose her head back up and released her jutsu. The stars charged Kagura with sharp points. They spun around in the air and was aiming for her vitals.

Kagura just smirked. "Wind style: Dance of the Dragon.!" Just then swirls of mini tornado's sprang forward from her fan. The altered the course of the stars and headed straight for Kagome. She didn't change her position as four of the stars molded into a wall and protected her. the stars in result broke into pieces. but the rest was still on their course. Kagura didn't have time to curse as the stars ripped and scraped her bodys main physical point. When she fell to the ground she couldn't move. The stars disappeared and reformed back into the ground. Kaguras partners watch with disbelief. The examiner looked at Kagura and cleared his throat.

"I pronounce miss Higurashi the winner."

"Alright Kagome you rule.!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right. Go Kagome go.!" Sakura shouted. Kagome just stood there. When she rose her head everyone gasped.

The curse mark was all over her face. Black moons covering her cheeks chin and every part of her face. She was able to smile before she too collapsed from the pain of the mark.

Orochimaru smirked from above.

"Kagome.! Oh my god.!" Sakura yelled

* * *

_'Interesting. Why didn't her chakra rise from the spread of the mark.'_ Orochimaru thought. He watched as Squad seven went down to check on Kagome. He saw something flash on her neck.

_'Aw. That necklace must have kept it under control.' _He chuckled out loud. _'Very interesting. This girl might have more power than Kikyo and Itachi combined.'

* * *

_"Kagome.! Hey wake up.!" Naruto said. squad seven looked as Kakashi carried her bridal style.

"Excuse me sir. We will take care of her now." A medical ninja said.

"That wont be needed. I have it under control." Kakashi assured.

"OK. If your sure.?" Kakashi nodded as he walked back up the stair case and set her down against the wall. they all noticed the mark start to recede.

_'Hm.?'_ Kakashi thought.

"Is she going to be alright.?" Sasuke surprisingly asked.

Kakashi looked at him and smiled under his mask. "No worries she just exhausted. In pain but tired. She will wake up soon."

Sasuke nodded.

"Alright now the next name will appear." The examiner said. The names shuffled again.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

Sakura gasped. Not Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. He was ready. He flinched and grabbed his neck. Damn mark. He looked back at Kagome. She looked pained. He shook his head and stepped into the ring. His opponent gave him the creeps. But when the examiner said begin. It was on. Yoroi threw weapons at him and he dodged them. The curse mark pulsed with pain.

* * *

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Her curse mark started to burn more.

* * *

Yoroi charged Sasuke pinning him to the ground. But Sasuke turned the tables and pinned him to the ground.

"Go Sauske you got him.!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh really." Yoroi hand started to glow blue and he grabbed Sasukes shirt. Sasuke didn't know what was going on until all his strength left him. Yoroi got up and chuckled.

'My strength its all gone.' Sasuke thought amazed.

Yoroi charged him again and this time Sasuke couldn't move. Yoroi grabbed his unnaturally spiked hair and started to drain his chakra form him. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Kakashi said not to use his Sharigan and his chakra was now being drained. What was he going to do.

* * *

Kagomes head throbbed more and more. She felt weak and dint know why. She couldn't move. She felt her necklace react to her struggling. In her mind she saw the battle. The necklace gave her a good picture of what was going on. She gasped. Sasuke was being beaten. His chakra was draining. she said to herself she had to support him but how. Her body wouldn't move. Her necklace flashed again.

"Can you help me.?" She said to it. It flashed as if saying yes. She smiled.

* * *

Sasuke laid there helplessly not knowing what to do. His eyes saw his opponent laughing in his face. And Kagomes body smiling at him from next to his enemy. Wait what. He blinked. She was there Kagome.

* * *

Kagome didnt know what to expect her necklace flashed and the next thing she knew she was standing in the middle of the battle field. No one must have seen her because she was right there next to Sasukes opponent.

"Sasuke can you hear me.?" She tried. "Im an illusion. I guess. Speak to me through your mind."

_'Kagome what the hell.!'_ He heard himself think (lol)

"So you can hear me.! Well im here to help you.!" She informed him.

_'With what.? How could you help me.? You an illusion.?'_

"Thanks for having faith in me." She said sarcastically. Sasuke yelped in pain. He couldn't move. "OK Sasuke listen up. Don't give up. You need this training. I know that Orochimaru is here. Don't ask me how i can just feel it and hes waiting for you to release the power of the curse mark. don't do it OK. Do you remember that fight with Lee.?" She stated/asked.

_'Yeah. What about it.?'_

"That jutsu he used. The one where he used dancing leaf shadow. Use that jutsu. I think it will help."

_'Ok. But. I cant move.'_

"Yes you can use your body. Not your chakra.!" She said. She was fading away. "I got to go back to my body now. Ill see you later. If i wake up. Good luck."

_'Yeah.'_ Sasuke finished. Kagomes figure was gone and he gathered all of his physical strength and kicked Yoroi off of him.

"Get off of me.!" Yoroi was sent backwards.

"So you still have strength i see."

Sasuke rose to hi feet. Panting. Yoroi charged again for more blows which Sasuke weakly dodged. He tried for a kick but it was easily evaded.

'I donthave the strentgh to keep up with him.'

"Come on Sasuke. You call yourself an Uchiha.! Don't let this guy walk all over you.!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned to him and spotted Kagomes body. Her eyes were slightly open but she was smiling at him. He was ready. Yoroi charged up another hand attack. He charged Sasuke. Sasuke dodge all his throws and looked for an opening. He found one and preformed Lees jutsu. He dodged the last blow and disappeared.

"What where did he go.?" Next thing Yoroi knows he was being kicked in the shin sending him upwards. Lee gasped.

'Thats my move.'

Sasuke landed on his hands and feet and disappeared again only to reappear under Yoroi in the air.

"The Dancing Leaf shadow.?"

"I admit i borrowed that. But now im going original." Sasuke was ready again but he paused. His curse mark pulsed and started to take over his body. Sasuke coughed blood.

_'No.! no not again.'_

From below Orochimaru was smirking.

This looked like the end for Sasuke. He was trying to gain control.

_"No.! Stop.!" Sakura exclaimed  
_

_"Please stop." Kagome said_

_"What was that and you call yourself and Uchiha.!" Naruto yelled_

_'Shut up loser you cant count me out yet. I wont let this thing take over. Never.!' _Sasuke thought. The curse seal had had it. It started to recede surprising everyone.

_'The mark receded.!'_ Anko thought surprised.

Up above Sasuke smiled. "Here we go." Sasuke turned the tables and with his fist he punched Yoroi downward. Then he repositioned and slammed hi foot and leg into Yorois stomach landing on the ground. Yoroi coughed up blood from that situation. And Sasuke skidded backwards from him but only to get up soon after. The examiner then spoke.

"I pronounce Sasuke the winner."

"Way to go.!" Naruto screamed

Kagome smiled again. Kakshi watched Sasuke sit up and grabbed Kagome bridal style and teleported down there.

Sasuke turned to him. "Impressive. that was Gai's technique. You must have copied it when you fought Lee."

Naruto laughed. "You okay.? You won but such in a lame way. You came out looking like you were the one who got beat up."

"You know what. Give me a break you little...never mind." Sasuke said smiling.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke looked at Lee almost as if saying thank you.

_'Amazing. He only saw me doing it once and he almost perfected it. So that is your special gift. You are kind of making me nervous Sasuke.' _Lee thought

Sasuke panted some more. He was tired.

_'This kid is something else. To develop his Sharigan at such a level at his age. And we havent even seen his full Uchiha blood yet.'_

"Hey.." A voice said. Sasuke turned to see Kagome half awake smiling in Kakashis arms. "Good job. You copy cat." She said

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah right your the one who told me too use it."

"Yeah i figured you would have anyway." She said smiling again.

"Hn." Sauske said still smirking.

Orochimaru couldn't contain his joy. The students he picked were marvelous. He licked his lips with his tongue. Simply amazing.

Medic ninjas took Yoroi. They wanted to take Sasuke but Kakashi refused.

"Ill take care of this one as well." He bent down to Sasuke with Kagome still in his arms. "We have to seal both of your marks." He whispered to them

"What.? Before the preliminaries are over.?" Sasuke asked and Kakashi nodded.

"But i want to see who advances." Kagome said

"No we have to do this now. You are in no condition to be up anyways Kagome. And Sasuke i have already cut you some slack. Now lets go." Kakashi said in a 'that's final' voice. Sasuke hesitated but got up anyway. From then Kakashi took both of them out of the room.

Naruto noticed. Sasuke grabbing his neck and Kagome covering her forehead.

"Sakura. Maybe I'm crazy. But did you see any weird mark on Sasukes neck and Kagomes face.?" Sakura gasped

_"Promise us you wont tell Naruto about the curse marks." Kagome said as she found out that Sasuke did know about her mark._

_"But why.?"_

_"Because he doesn't need to know. We are a team and it wont help if hes worried about us." Sasuke finished._

"Marks. What marks.? I didn't see anything." She said calmly.

"Oh OK. Maybe I'm trippin then." Naruto said.

Shino and ZZaku stepped into the middle of the ring.

* * *

In a dark room Ancient writings were written on the ground. There was circle in the middle. Sasuke was sitting shirtless (OMG.!) in the middle and the most embarrassing thing was, Kagome had to lay on his lap.

"No way sensei.!" Kagome objected tiredly. "Thats just embarrassing."

Kakashi smiled. Hes such a pervert. "Come on Kagome you have to do it. Why is it weird.? You guys are dating right.?" He said getting all up int heir business.

"How did you know that.?" They both said with blushes.

Kakashi smiled again. Damn pervert. "I have my ways."

"Fine. Only because I'm to tried to argue." Kagome mumbled. Kakashi set her head on Sasukes lap. He then made hand signs.

"I'm going to start with you Kagome since your mark is more closer to the ground." He put his hand on the ground after preparing the hand signs. Pices of the ancient writings started to make their way to her forehead.

The writings felt like they were digging into her skin. She screamed a little. As if her head wasn't hurting enough. The writings kept coming making her scream full blunt. She then passed out. Damn her head hurt.

"You didnt tell her it would be painful." Sasuke said with a glare.

Kakashi just smiled. "Aw your worried about her." He made more hand signs. And before Sasuke could talk the rest of the writings went up his body causing him to moan in pain. Damn it did hurt. Soon after he passed out. Now Kakashi had two knocked out ninja. He couldn't help but smile at the two. They were so cute together. Kagomes mark had gained a spiky outline and same with Sasukes.

"My my how've you grown. You've even grown strong enough to preform the curse seal jutsu." A voice said behind them. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he turned and stared at the person. Orochimaru. No disguise. Just Orochimaru.

"Its you."

"No time no see. Kakashi." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru."

"No offense Kakashi. But i came to seee those kids behind you." Orochimaru said.

"What do you want with Kagome and Sasuke.?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "The girl has a special power that my brother needs. Oh yes i am going to use her power. But the boy has something i want."

"And what is that.?"

"You have gained something special haven't you." Kakshi looked surprised. "Your gift. Oh how i envy your good fortune. The Sharigan in your left eye. How i long to have it."

"So thats what your after. Sasukes Sharigan. And who is this brother of yours.?"

Orochimaru chuckled again. "Hes known as Wise Man. And he has a special need for the Higurashi girl. she is very beautiful and powerful. I can see why Sasuke choose this girl."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "I know your ambition. Its stupid."

"Oh. Why so blunt. Anyway to complete that ambition i need legs and arms to do it for me. The village in the Sound is the village i created. The ones taking the exam are mere sacrifices for my ambition."

"So Sasuke and Kagome are part of those scarafices.?"

"No the are extreme pieces. For my plan to work i need them." Orochimaru said with an evil grin. Orochimaru walked forward. Kakashi charged up his Chidori.

"Take one more step. And ill kill you." He said seriously.

Orochimaru laughed. "Do you think you can stop me. Or for that fact them.? You know as well as i do that they know what they want. And nothing can get in their ways. So if you want to kill me go ahead." Orochimaru said before he walked away. Disappearing.

Kakashi made his Chidori disappear._ 'What was i thinking. I could have died here.'

* * *

_Zaku was being carried away by The medical team. Shino had won the battle.

* * *

Kakashi poofed up behind his team.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hi that's all you could say. Hows Kagome and Sasuke.?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh they're just resting in the infirmary."_ 'And being guarded by the Anbu Black Ops.'_ He added in his head.

Sakura sighed in relief adn she and Naruto went back to the board.

"Alright now time to pick the next opponents." The examiner said gaining every ones attention. the names shuffled and shuffled. Until it stooped.

**Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

In the infirmary Sasuke and Kagome lay in separate beds. But they were side by side making it easier for Anbu black ops. Kagome was sleeping peacefully her necklace once again giving her the while battle zone going on in the other building. She saw the names appear and smiled.? She knew that Sakura could do this. She looked at her necklace.

"Can you help me.?" It flashed.

"I want Sasuke to be here. He wanted to see the battles too. Is there a way for him to come.?" It flashed again and she smiled. The necklace flashed again but very bright this time. Next thing she knew Sasuke was there with her. He was looking confused. Very confused. She giggled and went over to him.

"Hey Sasuke.!"

"Where are we.?" He asked getting to the point.

She frowned. Then smiled. "Well we are inside of my necklace. Cool huh.?"

"But how is that possible when your necklace is right on your neck.?"

"Well this is my communication to it. We are in the same place i was in when i contacted you in your fight with Yoroi. I thought you might want to watch the battles with me so i asked my necklace to bring you hear." She explained

"Hn." Sasuke looked around. Everthing was black. It was like they were floating in space except nothing but blackness.

"Come." kagome said as she pulled his hand. She led him over to a certain spot and the her necklace flashed brightly again. They were in the building where the exams were happening. Sasuke saw Sakura and Ino's names on the battle board. and saw the two Kunoichis in the middle headband in their foreheads. They looked serious.

"Go.! Sakura.!" Kagome shouted.

"Can she even hear you.?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah in her mind. She can see us too. see shes smiling at us.!" Kagome said waving. Sasuke looked and indeed Sakura was looking at them smiling and she nodded. Kagome nodded too.

"This is too wired." Sasuke said. Kagome giggled.

Sakura and Ino had started their fight. Sakura and Ino were evenly matched. The battle went on for about 10 minutes.

"How long is this going to take." Sasuke mumbled. Kagome glared at him.

"Habe support for her.! Shes on our team." She exclaimed. "Jerk." She mumbled.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." Sasuke smirked/said in an non-Sasuke way. Kagome gaped at him. What did he just say.?

"You know what you're trippin big time." She said blushing.

Cling.! Cling.!

Kagome turned and saw headbands crash to the floor she gasped. The battle was a draw.

"No.! Sakura.!" She said. Sasuke looked and indeed both girls have lost. He had to admit. Sakura did a fairly good job. Ino was the second strongest kunoichi next to Kagome and Sakura had beat her. Or at least tied with her.

"Man. I thought she would win." Kagome said dissapointed.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You know you could be more social. Even Neji talked a little." She covered her mouth. Way did she say that.? She looked at Sasuke. He looked angry. And hurt. "Im sorry.! I didn't mean that.! I don't even know where it-.."

"Save it. I dont care." He said through clenched teeth. Inside that really did hurt.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." She whispered

The names shuffled and shuffled.

**Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga**

She gasped and her necklace flashed. "No not Hinata."

Sasuke watched her through the corner of his eyes. Neji was fighting. He wanted to see what he could do. But also wanted to see how Kagome looked at him. Right now she was looking worried. He was still steamed about what she said earlier. Not really the words. The meaning of it. So the Hyuga talked. He was more social. He was better then him. Yeah right.

Neji started to talk trash to Hinata. Telling her about her past and her destiny. Kagome was beyond pissed. Neji never would let go of that destiny shit. She was about to go down there and show herself to him but Sasuke wouldn't let her.

"Why not.?! Look at what hes doing to her. Shes breaking down. I have to stop him.!" She exclaimed.

"She can do it. Trust me look at her chakra level. She is just as poweful as he is. Give her a chance." He said. Kagome gave in only because he talked calmly.

"Fine." She moved closer to him though. After Hinata started up her Byakugan. She was worried again. She got this queasy feeling at the bottom of her stomach. Hinata hit and dodged. Neji hit and dodged. To say the battle was exciting. Hinata went for a good blow. Neji countered it.

They were still for a moment.

Hinata coughed up blood.

"No." Kagome whispered. Neji had started to win. He put blows to her chest and she coughed up more blood not giving up. through Narutos support of course. He had won his battle and was now supporting. Hinata rose to her feet and engaged in a Taijutsu battle with Neji. He blocked her hit and struck her head upward and punched her chest. Kagome hid her head into Sasuke chest. She couldn't watch Hinata like this. And that last blow to Hinatas heart almost killed her. Sasuke watched this battle. To say it was amazing. Neji really was strong. Maybe even, dare he say it, stronger than him. He clenched his fists. Kagome was hanging on to his shirt. He just let her stay there. He knew Hinata was something close to her. Neji was angered by Hinatas saying and was charging her with rage. Jouinin stepped in and stopped him. Then the rest of the exams went by very quickly. Only Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, He, Kagome, Douso, Shino, and an unknown character named Sapphire was left for the third exam. They saw that each of them Had to fight another elimination thing for the third exam. Naruto would fight Neji. Gaara would fight him. He smirked. Shikamaru would fight Temari. Kankuro would fight would fight a double battle against Douso. And Kagome would fight Sapphire. He frowned. He didn't want her fighting this unknown Ninja. But he didnt ponder on it.

Now.

He needed to train.

* * *

I didnt like the ending. But only a little bit. I loved the rest. How bout you.? Did i do good.? Well review and Merry Christmas.!!!!!!!


	19. S&K Time

-Sigh- imma stop updating for awhile

* * *

**Last Time:**

Naruto would fight Neji. Gaara would fight him. He smirked. Shikamaru would fight Temari. Kankuro would fight would fight a double battle against Douso. And Kagome would fight Sapphire. He frowned. He didn't want her fighting this unknown Ninja. But he didn't ponder on it.

Now.

He needed to train.

* * *

**Now:**

Kagome and Sasuke watched as the Hokage explained what would go on in the Third exam. He told them to train and rest to get stronger because important people will be watching. Then he dismissed everyone. The next exam will start a week from now.

"Well this was exciting. I have to train extra hard. I don't know what that guy is capable of." Kagome said

"Yeah. Well we all need to train. Do you know when we are going to wake up.?" He asked/stated

She shook her head. "Not at all. But i do know if i don't wake up soon, ill train here."

He just stared at her. "Here.? Theres nothing to train here with. What are you going to train with."

She winked. "That's a secret."

He sighed. She was so complicated.

"Come on lets go back." She lead him back to the Black universe. "Well its time to go."

"Where.?"

"Back to your body Sasuke. Your in my necklace member."

She grabbed her necklace. She was about to ask her necklace to take him back but she stopped.

"Sasuke can you make me a promise.?" She asked

"Hn.?"

"I know that you plan to kill your brother one day. And you know that i want to kill my sister. I was just thinking. If you get revenge Sasuke. Can you promise me we will get revenge together.?" She asked.

He stared at her shocked to say the least. He thought about it. He did need her. But...

_"Foster your hatred and despise me." _

He shook his head before that memory could go any father.

"Y-yeah. I promise." He said

She smiled and hugged him tightly. He couldn't help but hug back a little. She let go and stepped back. Still smiling she grabbed her necklace and Sasuke started to fade.

"Ill see you when we wake up." She said before he vanished completely. The next thing he knew everything was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. That's when he knew he was sleeping.

* * *

"Hey where are Sasuke and Kagomes rooms.?" Naruto asked the nurse at the front desk. He went into the hospital to visit them.

"Im sorry no visitors allowed."

"What.! No visitors are you kidding me."

"Im sorry but those are the rules."

"Come on lady.!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto this is a hospital keep it down." Kakashi said as he emerged from the back rooms. He had just ran into Kabuto trying to assinate Kagome and Sasuke in their sleep. He was able to stop him but Kabuto got away easily.

"Kakashi-sensei.! How I'm glad to see you i have to ask you a favor." Naurto said approaching him.

"Hold on. Stop right there. I know what you're going to ask so i have been looking for someone to oversee you training for the final rounds." Kakashi stopped.

"What.! Why can't you train me sensei.!?"

"I have..important things to attend to. I don't have time to deal with you Naruto."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Then it hit him. "Hey.! Aha Your going to train Sasuke aren't you Kakashi sensei." He said pointing at his teacher.

"Now now don't complain. I have found you an even better teacher than me so be grateful."

"Well who is it.?"

"It is I." A voice said. Naruto turned and pointed.

"You.! You closet pervert.!" He exclaimed.

"Such insolence." Ebisu mumbled.

"What what did you call him.?" Kakashi asked with question marks.

"What a joke. This guys weaker than i am and hes suppose to train me.!"

"What makes you say that.?" Kakashi said again with question marks.

"I'm serious he saw my harem jutsu once and he feel to pieces.!" Naruto exclaimed louder. Ebisu flinched and tackled Naruto.

"Harem jutsu.?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing its just a joke between us." Ebisu answered quickly.

"Kakashi-san Kagome and Sasuke have awaken." A nurse said approaching them. Kakashi nodded.

"Alright Ebisu sensei i leave him in your hands." Kakashi then left. He made his way to the room they were located in. He opened the door and saw them.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to a white ceiling. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She turned to her side to see Sasukes body. He was awake and turned to her.

"See i told you we would wake up soon. You okay." She stated/asked.

He nodded and looked at the door where Kakashi had just entered.

"I see you guys have awoken." He said with a smile behind his mask.

They both sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing here sensei.?" Kagome asked.

Well im here to rain you too. You know for the final rounds,"

"Train.? Us.?"

"Perfect." Sasuke said

"Well after you rest of course."

"Well I'm ready to go.!" Kagome said. Sasuke shook his head. He knew she was excited about training.

"No your not. You have to rest still. Don't over work yourself." Sasuke said.?

"Hn. You never let me do anything." She said.

Kakashi laughed. Damn. They were so freaking cute. "Alright you guys. Take a day to rest in here. Then come to me. But i suggest you rest until they release you. See'ya." He said walking out.

Kagome sighed and then glared at Sasuke. "Look what you did. I was ready."

He just smirked. "No you weren't."

Kagome huffed. He was so arrogant. Shes going to show him. Oh and she knew how to make him shake in his boots.

She blinked at him and smiled. She crawled over to his side of the two pushed together beds.

"What are you doing.?" Sasuke asked as she approached him. Too closely. She stretched her neck so her face was an inch away from his.

"Sasuke.." She said. He could feel her breath on his face. Her eyes were big and blue. Her face was beautiful. "You know I'm right. I was ready.."

He couldn't say anything. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and he started to fumble with words and shake a little.

"I-i..w-what.?" He said. Kagome innerly giggled. Aha so she was his weakness. She leaned in closer and kissed him softly. It didn't take Sasuke long to respond to the kiss. they broke apart after a while. Kagome smiled triumphantly. Sauske just smiled because he got a kiss. (LMFAO)

"Well we better rest. We have much training to do." Kagome said turning to her bed. Sasuke stopped her.

"Stay." He mumbled.

"Hm.? You mean lay down with you.?" Kagome asked with a blush.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he pulled her to him and laid down with her in his arms. She snuggled closer.

_'Sasuke..'_ She thought before dozing off.

* * *

Sakura walked into the hospital with flowers. One for Kagome and the other for Sasuke. The nurse led her to their room. She had learn they were sharing a room due to the whole Orochimaru thing.

"Alright here we are." The nurse said opening the door. "Guys you have a visitor. Oh my god.!" The nurse exclaimed.

Sakura looked and saw the beds empty. She panicked. "Where are they.?"

"This is bad. They aren't completely healed yet. Doctor.!" The nurse yelled running out the door toward the front desk.

Sakura looked at the beds._ 'Where are you guys.?'

* * *

_Sasuke carried Kagome up the hills. That's where he had sensed Kakashi. He didnt want to wake her up and he didnt want to leave her behind. She was on his back sleeping while he climbed the hill. He made it to the top and set her down by one of the rocks. He went over to the ledge and right on time Kakashi appeared climbing the mountain with one hand behind hs back.

"Hey." Sasuke said.

"Well your early. Where is she.?"

Sasuke motioned over to Kagome she was still sleeping soundly. Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Why didnt you wake her.?"

Sasuke glared at him "She needs her rest."

Kakashi patted Sasukes head. "You know you really are a big softy." Sasuke growled. He was not.!

"Stop fooling around. Lets start training." Sasuke said through clencehed teeth. Kakashi shook his head.

"Wake up your girlfriend first. Member shes training with us."

Sasuke breathed slowly. And walked over to Kagome. He shook her shoulder. She didnt wake up. He shook it again but this time more force.

"W-what..." She said starting to wake up. She saw Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke.? Where are we.? Whats going on.?"

"We are with Kakashi. Time to train."

Kagome instantly jumped up. "Yes finally.! Lets get started."

They stared at her. She blushed. "Sorry."

Sasuke shook his head and they sat next to each other waiting for Kakashi to explain what was going to happen.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

Now Sasuke and Kakashi was learning/teaching the Chidori attack. Kagome was meditating. Over the past few days she went to her house and studied more scrolls. She read one about her keeke genkai. She needed to learn how to control its power. So far she can can control it but the curse mark gets in the way when she over works herself. The same for Sasuke.

Kagome was working on her unconscious state. She was trying to give her necklace a free will. So when she passes out or something her necklace would take action and put up a barrier around her. Shes mastered that. And now she was meditating to tap into the power of Wicked lady. Sure she can take on the appearance of her but the power is what she cant control. Lately she has meditated a lot and have tapped into the power more and more. Shes becoming stronger.

She and Sasuke spar a lot. He occasionally asks her for jutsu training which was more like a mumbled mess. She taught him earth jutsus, wind jutsus and water jutsus. They were both doing the same training. But he was still stronger than her due to his Sharigan.

"Alright. Looks like your good for two bursts only."

Sasuke panted. He needed to get stronger. Sure he has but more power was what he needed. Everyday he felt like he was getting stronger thanks to Kakashi and his girlfriend.

Kagome opened her eyes and locked in the new strength she dug up and walked toward the two boys.

They looked at her.

"Hey are you guys done yet.?"

"Yeah we are just about finished." Kakashi said smiling.

"Good. Hey Sasuke wana spar.?" Kagome asked. Sasuke looked at her and smirked. He didn't know which 'spar' she meant.

You see they have developed 'spar' as another word for alone time meaning..Yeah. You get it. (no not the 's' word).

"Yeah Sasuke go spar with her i have an errand to run ill catch you guys later." Kakashi poofed away. Sasuke was tired. He needed rest this time.

"Hey let me heal that." Kagome went over to his hands well basically his whole body and healed it instantly. She had learned that she was very good at healing. She also noticed she had a talent for super strength. Hell Kakashi did a good job with her training. Sasuke felt a lot better.

"So you ready to spar." He asked getting ready.

"Yeah. But there's a rule. No Ninjutsu. Just Taijutsu." She said. He was ready and kind of disappointed. She charged him and threw a couple of chakra infused punches at him. He told her never to go easy on him even though he always one. She told him to do the same. She punched and kicked he blocked punched and kicked. Kagome developed some bruises on her and her wrists were hurting. She was also tired. Sasuke had one bruise and that was it. Kagome pushed herself a little more. She ran after him again but was stopped by her head throbbing. She had to stop now. Or the mark will take over.

"Sasuke. I have to stop." She said. That's all it took. Sasuke knew what would happen if they didn't stop. Kagome lifted her head.

"Kagome maybe you should...Cut your hair."

"Cut my hair.?"

"Yeah to cover your mark."

"Really. but i thought you liked girls with long hair." She giggled. "Rumors went around at the academy that you did."

Sasuke huffed. He did like girls with long hair. It was true. But this was for her own safety.

"Hn."

She giggled again. "OK. Ill cut it. Actually I've been wanting to cut it for a long time. I know just the style too." Kagome settled on the ground and healed her self one more time. She looked at Sasuke. He seated himself next too her and rested. She healed his one bruise and laid on his shoulder.

"I wonder what the outcome of the battles are going to be."

"I don't know."

"You have to fight Gaara. Are you nervous.?"

Sasuke shook his head. "More like excited."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke.?" She asked. He looked at her. She smiled and leaned in. He smiled to and leaned in. Their lips met in a kiss.

Same Ole Sasuke.

* * *

This chapter was a filler..-sigh-


	20. The third exam

Next Chapter here------

* * *

It was a day before the third exam and Kagome, Sasuke and Kakashi had finished their training. Currently Kagome was on her way to her house. She parted with Sasuke and Kakashi a while back. She opened her apartment door and walked in only to be greeted by her cat, Midnight. The said cat rubbed against her leg purring. Kagome bent down to pet her cat and then walked toward the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw and grabbed a pair of scissors.

Her cat watched as her master cut her hair. She cut the back short till it was only on her head and made her bangs come forward covering one of her eyes and most of her forehead. (You know those emo hair cuts;)).

Kagome combed it out and she had to admit she did a very good job. She smiled at her work.

"Princess why are you cutting your hair." Midnight asked.? She did. Her cat talked.

"Well one i need to cover my curse mark and two I want a new style." Kagome said still smiling.

"If you say so. Hows your training." The cat said walking toward the living room.

"Good actually.." Kagome sat down with her cat. "Ive learned healing and Super strength from the scrolls you gave me."

"Excellent."

"Yeah and Ive also learned how to tap into Wicked Ladies power. Ive been getting some of her power bit b bit. Ive also learned how to unconsciously activate my necklace when danger is around." Kagome finished proudly.

"Interesting. What about your princess form.?"

Kagome shook her head. "No luck. You say its there but i don't feel any power like that."

Midnight giggled. "You'll get it. When its time."

"I hope so.." Kagome said daydreaming. She ran a hand over her, newly cut, hair. Midnight stretched.

"Any luck on finding Daytime.?" Kagome asked

"No. I wonder where he is.?"

Who is Daytime you ask.? Well you will find out.

"So hows it going with this Sasuke again.?" Midnight asked with a weird cat grin.

"Hey.! That's none of your business." Kagome said blushing. "Well its going great that's all i could say."

"Oh yeah. Details."

"Ugh. Your so nosy.!"

* * *

"Hey.! Sakura.!" Naruto yelled as he spotted Sakura. Sakura looked and waved to him.

"Hey Naruto whats up.?!" She seen Sasuke and their sensei with him.

"We were heading to Kagomes apartment. Would you like to come.?" Kakashi said

"Sure.!" Sakura said as they headed in the direction of Kagomes apartment.

Sasuke himself couldn't wait to see her. Not that he would show it. They made it to her apartment only to hear her talking to someone.

"Eh.? Who is she talking to.?" Naruto asked surprisingly quietly.

"I dont know. Lets listen." Kakashi surprisingly said.

"No you guys this is wrong."

Sasuke himself wasn't disagreeing with Kakashi. Who was she talking to.?

* * *

"Oh are you serious. Wow."

"What so wow about it.! I'm a girl. Duh." They heard Kagome say

They heard the figure laugh. They couldn't hear it clearly because of the door. "I suppose. Well what are you going to do about..her."

They heard nothing. That means they went silent.

"I don't know. Later on i plan to have some help with that. When I'm strong enough. That's why i have to train." They heard Kagome whisper.

"Dont worry ill help you in the best why i can."

"Thanks. You know your the best."

"Yes i know."

"That's it.! Kagome open up.!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

"...Kagome open up.!" She heard Naruto scream. She sighed and shook her head.

"You know that child is louder than a horn."

"Yeah i know." Kagome said opening the door. She was surprised to see her whole team at the door. "Uh..Hey guys. What are you doing here.?"

"Kagome who were you talking too.!?" Nartuo exclaimed as he stormed into her apartment and looked around.

Kagome fumbled. So they heard her and Midnight talking. what could she say.

"U-uh..Myself.?" She tried.

"Yeah right.! We heard a different voice in here. Who were you talking to.?" Naruto exclaimed again

Everyone looked at her. Except for Kakashi who was reading his book but still you could tell he was interested. She looked at Sasuke he had a bg hint of curiosity.

"She was talking to me." Someone said. They all turned to look around but they didnt see anyone. "Down here." The looked down and saw...

Kagomes cat.?

"Whoa.! Kagome you have a mechanical cat.?!" Naruto asked.

"No I'm not mechanical. I'm a real cat. And i was talking to her. We always do." The cat said.

"Cool." Was all Sakura and Naruto could say. Kagome looked nervously at them. Why didn't they think this was weird. She decided to let it go. At least they weren't asking her questions.

"Oi Kagome your hair.!" Naruto exclaimed. That's when they all noticed she indeed cut her hair.

"I like it Kagome it fits you." Sakura said. She did like her hair.

"Thank you Sakura." Kagome said. "So what are you all doing here.?"

"Well we came to visit you." Sasuke said.

"Oh."

"Hey Kagome guess what. I can summon Toads now.!" Naruto exclaimed sitting on the couch petting Midnight. Kagome pooped her head up. Toads.? That sounded so familiar. "I have gotten stronger believe it.!" Naruto exclaimed.

From there everyone sat and talked. Sakura left because she had to do errands for her mother. Kakashi went to who knows where and Naruto ran to Ichirakus before It closed. Kagome and Sasuke stayed in the living room and talked some more. When i mean talk i mean 'talk'. Yeah they kissed, more like made out, a lot. Midnight gladly left due to her sense of uncomfort. The two love birds broke apart a while later.

Sasuke allowed a small smile. "Its getting late. The final exams are tomorrow you should rest."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I think your right." Kagome and Sasuke walked toward the door and with a quick kiss goodbye Sasuke made his way back to his apartment. Kagome smiled again and got ready for bed. Tomorrow's the final exam huh.? She couldn't wait.

* * *

A Yelp could be heard coming from the arena. Naruto had just came from underground and left hooked Neji Hyuga in the chin. Neji flew backwards and landed on the ground. He couldn't get up because he was out of chakra. Preforming both his rotation and 8 trigrams palms he was exhausted. Narutos finger nails were almost coming off as he panted and stared at Neji. The examiner, Genma named Naruto the winner. The Hokage and Kazekage were amazed by Narutos win. Lords and rich people came to see Higurashi and Uchiha battle. they have even betted on the some Genin sat in the stalls. Sakura, Ino, Choji were 3 of them. While the other contestants waited for their turn in the other area.

Kagome tried to hurry to the stadium. She was late. Her battle was before Sasukes. She had just came from her house. She wore her same hair style. She had black eye shadow and eye liner. She wore black Capri's black ninja shoes and a black and green shirt that said 'Chillin like a villan.' And her black fingerless gloves and her necklace. She ran as fast as she could. She arrived just in time to see Shikamaru fighting with that Temari girl.

"Hey Kagome.! Over here.!" Naruto yelled as he spotted her. The lords and Hokages spotted her as well.

_'Interesting. Shes changed.'_ The Kazekage thought as he watched Kagome walk up to Naruto.

"Wheres the teme.?"

"He's not here.??"

"No.! We all thought you guys will come together.!" Naruto exclaimed.

_'What are you doing Sasuke.?'_ Kagome thought

"Winner Shikamaru.!" Genma announced. Kagome and Naruto cheered. While everyone else in the stands stood amazed and surprised. Ino cheered louder than anyone else.

"Alright next match. Kagome and Sapphire." Genma announced. Everyone went quiet. Sapphire smirked and made his way down the stairs. Kagome took another route.

"Wait Kagome good luck." Naruto said. Kagome smiled and jumped down to the area. Everyone gasped at why she did. They thought she was crazy. She landed swiftly on her feet and walked toward the middle.

"Wow Kagome really is amazing." Lee said.

Sakura and Ino looked and smiled with happiness. "Lee.!" They said.

* * *

Kagome and Sapphire met in the middle.

"Alright are we ready.?" Genma asked

They nodded and he began the match. Kagome backed up from Sapphire because she didn't know what to expect. Sapphire smiled.

"Scared are we." He asked. Kagome had to admit he wasn't that bad looking. He had Blue black hair like Sasuke except it was the regular boy style. He had Blue eyes. His skin was pale and his features weren't bad at all. He wore white Capri's and a Blue shirt that matched his eyes. And his headband was around his ankle.

Kagome scoffed. "You wish."

Just then He released a black energy toward her. She didn't except it but thanks to her unconscious training her necklace activated her small shield and she charged him through the smoke that was left behind. She tried to hit him with kunai but he dodged them all and attacked her from the front with is kunai. Her shield went up again and she made a couple of hand signs.

"Water style: Ice shards." She said as she made water come out of nowhere. The water separated into little balls and then all of a sudden froze into ice shards and charged Sapphire. He dodged them all with a smirk but it was quickly wiped away when the shards followed him and was a ble to scrape his shoulder and ankle. He growled.

Kagome laughed a little. "Don't get cocky. These aren't normal ice shards." She said as she pointed towards him sending the shards flying toward him in amazing speed.

* * *

_'Truly amazing.'_ The Kazekage thought

_'She made water appear out of nowhere. That kind of jutsu was famous for the second Hokage.'_ The Hokage thought

* * *

Sapphire managed to dodge another set of ice shards. He had just about enough of this. He made hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire Rain." He said as he blew man many fire balls from his mouth. They all melted the shards. Kagome didn't look surprised. She just attacked him again. She punched him. He punched her. They each blocked their attacks. Kagome looked at him and saw it. His forehead..

He had the same curse mark as she does.

She quickly backed away from him. He smirked and charged her again. He was able to land a few punches. She was hit in the stomach a few times but she ignored it and sent a quick kick to his stomach. He backed away trying to catch his breath. He raised his head again. This time the mark had appeared on his forehead and cheeks.

"W-what.?" Kagome mumbled.

"Surprised. No this isn't a curse mark. This is my family symbol..." He spit out blood. "Allow me to formally say this. I'm Sapphire son of Wise man and brother of Diamond. I am from the negamoon family." He said

_'Negamoon.!?'_ Kagome thought. they stared at eachother for a while. Her necklace flashed. She ran toward him again. Making hand signs, she made clones. She sent chakra to her feet and her clones attacked him before He could block them they poofed away and she was able to land a punch to his face sending him skidding to the ground. He got up. He was badly damaged. His jaw cracked his shoulder and ankle was scraped with gashes and he was almost out of chakra.

Kagome wasnt as bad. She had a few scratches and scrapes and bruises. She had a lot of chakra left though.

Sapphire straightened his stance and breathed out slowly. He made unknown hand signs and lighting cracked around him. He changed dramatically. Kagomes eyes widened. It was just like what her friends described her doing. Transforming with devilish energy. She backed up more and more. Sapphire emerged looking the same. But his Chakra was off the charts. Kagome took one more step back only to bump into something.

"You should be afraid." Someone whispered into her ear. She took out a kunai and slashed the person but it was just a clone. She turned back ahead and noticed he was right in front of her. Her eyes widened and he punched her in her stomach. She coughed up blood and was sent backwards on the ground.

* * *

"Kagome.!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke had just now finished their training and were heading to the arena. Sasuke had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey im going to walk ahead." Sasuke said to his sensei. Kakashi looked confused but let him go.

Sasuke hurried to the arena and heard gasps and panic. He walked in and saw Kagome on the ground with that boy Sapphire. Transformed.? Yes exactly how Kagome transforms. He ran to where Naruto was.

"Teme.!" Naruto exclaimed

"Whats going on dobe." He said looking down at the fight.

"Well Kagome was winning but this guy transformed and-Hey im not a dobe.!!"

Sasuke ignored him. _'Come on get up.'_

* * *

Al,most as if she could hear him Kagome shakily rose to her feet. Blood trailing down her mouth.

'Oh Yeah. Two can play at this game.' She thought as she made her unknown hand signs and lighting crashed and surrounded her. She transformed in to Wicked Lady.

Sapphire laughed. "Pink hair huh.? You think you can defeat me just because you can transform as well.?" He said charging her with fast speed. She smiled and dodged his invisible attack. She disappeared. He looked around for her but couldn't find her chakra signal. She smiled from behind him. He didn't notice as she made quick hand signs and fire burned his flesh. He screamed in pain and fell forward.

* * *

"Oh my god.!" Ino said.

Sakura shook.

_'Kagome..Are you in control.?'_ Sakura asked herself.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto watched amazed. And with worry. Kagome wouldnt do something like burn flesh off.

* * *

Sapphire rose out of pain and slouched a bit. Wicked Lady smirked and ran toward him. He wasnt prepared for her to punch hi a couple of times and then hit a pressure point in his neck. He breathed his last breath before transforming back and falling unconcious.

Genma checked the boys pulse and smiled to himself. He rose.

"Winner miss Higurashi."

Lords cheered as they made their money and the crowd gaped at her. And then it up roared into cheering. Kagome or Wicked Lady panted. She made the tiger seal and released her transformation.

"Good job girl." Genma siad

She nodded and smiled as Sapphire was taken away by medics. She walked up to the section where she knew Naruto was.

* * *

"Oi Kagome.! Good job.!" Naruto exclaimed. She looked and smiled but was more surprised to see her boyfriend smirking at her. She smiled and walked toward them. Naruto went on and on about winning. Kagome healed her wounds. Sasuke looked at her.

_'She is strong. Maybe even stronger than me.' _He thought. Kagome looked at him. Naruto went to help Shikamaru with something.

"Your match is next."

"Yeah."

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling."

Sasuke 'hned.' "I told you before you don't have to worry about me."

Kagome smiled brighter. "But i want to. Good luck." She kissed him. He only got to kiss back for about a few seconds before his and Gaars names were called. They broke apart. Kagome smiled again and went to Naruto. He shook his head and jumped off the railing like Kagome did earlier. No one was surprised because they knew that Sasuke would land swiftly. He did and met Gaara in the middle.

"Alright. Are we ready.?" Genma asked.

They smirked. Genma begun the battle.

Kagome watched him from above and her necklace flashed. She looked at Garras siblings and noticed they tensed. Kankuro withdrew from his match and was holding on to his mummy tightly.

Meanwhile the Kazekage was acting strangely. Kagome noticed this and looked back at the battle.

What was going on that they didn't know about.?

* * *

Next chappie coming soon.!


	21. IDk what to name this chapter:

Ok.! Next chappie

* * *

**Last Time:**

"Alright. Are we ready.?" Genma asked.

They smirked. Genma begun the battle.

Kagome watched him from above and her necklace flashed. She looked at Garras siblings and noticed they tensed. Kankuro withdrew from his match and was holding on to his mummy tightly.

Meanwhile the Kazekage was acting strangely. Kagome noticed this and looked back at the battle.

What was going on that they didn't know about.?

* * *

**Now:**

Gaara sat safely in a ball of hardened sand. At the beginning of the match Sasuke had shown his new strength. His speed now rivaled Lee's and his taijutsu has improved drastically. Sasuke had preformed another jutsu that Lee had preformed during his match with Gaara. Gaara had a hand sign up and was chanting unknown things. Sasuke had tried a direct approach by attacking the hardened sand from different angles. Throwing shuriken and punching the shield but it didn't work. And plus the sand would form into spikes and try to strike him which caused a nice cut on his cheek. Sasuke had his Sharigan activated. He watched as the shield never dropped and heard Gaara chanting.

_'Well that stuff didn't work. Big surprise. I don't know what you're up too. But stall al you want. Ill use the time to get ready for what i have for you.' _Sasuke thought as he lifted his arm and unbuttoned the strap on it.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the arena. Trees grew and animals ran. Anbu searched the area. One anbu stopped in the middle of the clearing and look around. He looked closely around checking for any signs of movement.

"Hey you see something." One Anbu said.

"No i must have imagined it." He said as he looked around one final time and racing off.

In the bushes Sound nin watched as the Anbu who almost caught them disappeared. One gave the signal and they moved out.

* * *

"Sensei. You said that you guys were late for a reason. Why is that.??" Sakura asked. Her Ino Choji Kagome Naruto Shikamaru Gai-sensei Lee and Kakashi were all watching Sasukes battle through the stands.

"Well that's a long story." Kakashi started.

"Well there's no time for talking we have to do something." Before Gaara stepped int the ring Naruto and Shikamaru saw something horrifying. Gaara killed two ninja who were sent to assinate him by their lord. Gaaras eyes were crazy like. A monstrous beast hand like thing emerged from him and ate the ninjas alive. Narto had been trying to get his sensei to stop the battle ever since then. But he wouldn't listen

"Your right. So shut up and pay attention." Everyones heads snapped up. He sounded so serious. "Keep your eyes on Sauske. Hes about to surprise you." Kaksahi finished. Kagome watched as Sasuke used his chakra to still himself on the side of the arena wall. He made hand signs. She knew exactly what was going on.

* * *

Gaaras siblings watched Gaara fight.

"What is he thinking. The signal can come anytime hes useless to us that way." Temari said as they watched him.

"The plan could be ruined we have to do something." Kankuro said.

Shino listened in on their talk._ 'Plan.?'_

* * *

Meanwhile a group of Sound and Sand ninja were creating a summons. They were waiting for the signal. Ready to strike.

* * *

Sasuke charged his hand up with Chakra. The chakra builded up into his hand. It would almost look like lighting because of the sound and look. But it was chakra. It cracked and chirped in his hand. He grabbed his upper left arm with his right hand and ran down the wall with amazing speed, cracking the wall in process.

_'This cant be. To master that tecnique. So this is what the Uchiha are capable of.'_ Gai thought

_'Excellent.'_ The Kazekage thought.

_'Woah. His chakra is actually visible how could that happen.'_ Sakura thought.

"That noise. What is it.?" She said out loud.

"Its a jab." Gai started they all looked at him except for Kagome.

"A jab.?"

"Well more than a jab. Its the only technique in Kakashis aisle that he didn't copy from someone else. Its the weapon of choice for assassination. The secret is the speed and focus on chakra. When these to are combined at a high level it makes the sound that you hear. Like birds chirping. That's were it gets its name from. Chidori: One thousand birds.!" Gai finished.

Sasuke had charged Gaaras defense and jabbed his attack right in the center. His hand went through it. Everyone watched anxiously.

"Thats impossible. No one can penetrate his defenses." Kankuro said sweat trailing down his face.

"I know. This is bad." Temari said worried. Everything went quiet.

"It is also called lighting blade. It got that name because Kakashi once used it to cut a lighting bolt in half before it hit the ground."

"A lighting bolt.?"

_'Yeah right. These old guys and their stories.'_ Ino thought.

Lee sulked a little. _'I envy you Sasuke. I told you it wasn't enough to copy a technique unless your body has the physical strength to do it. I felt so superior. But now you have trained you body at a speed that equals or even rivals my own. And plus you have the Sharigan.'_

Sasuke watched the shell carefully and grabbed his upper arm again._ 'Ive got you now.'

* * *

_Sound and Sand ninja got ready outside the arena. they were already to go they just need the signal.

An anbu black op in the stadium looked at the Kazekage. _'Its almost time'_

* * *

Gaara saw Sasukes hand touching his shoulder. Then warm liquid fell from his shoulder. Gaara looked at it slowly.

"Mother what is this. Its warm and wet." He touched the liquid and his eyes widened. "Blood.! Its my blood.!" Gaara screamed. They all flinched it sound like it hurted.

"I knew it he is hurt." Temari exclaimed.

Sasuke felt something and tried to detach himself from the shield. Gaara kept screaming while Sasuke used his chidori again to get away .The sand stuck to him as he pulled a away. He managed to get out of the sand grasps and looked into the whole that was made. A weird hand looking thing tried to squash him as he moved out of the way. Sasuke saw an eye emerge in the whole. His eyes widened. The beast growled as the sand started to disappear from Gaaras body.

Genma looked around the stadium. He sensed something. Bad.

Once the sand was all gone from Gaaras body they saw him clutching the spot where Sasuke hit. He was panting with that saw monstrous look in his eyes. He looked at Sasuke and Sasuke backed away.

* * *

The Anbu black op touched a mans shoulder and activated a genjutsu. It was time. People all around the stadium start o fall asleep. Feathers fel from the sky as more and more people fell asleep. Kagome Kakashi Gai and Sakura had released the jutsu before it hit them.

"Whats going on.?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Kagome replied as she watched Sasuke again. Something was up.

"Now shall we begin." The Kazekage said looking at the Hokage. Just then two ninja that was by his side ran forward and unleashed bombs. Sound nin from outside the arena charged forward. While the others activate the summonings they made. Kakashi and Gai looked around. Anbu black ops ran toward where the bomb was.

_'The operation has begun.'_ Temari Kankuro and Baki thought.

* * *

"Lord Kazekage what is this.?" Th Hokage asked

The Kazekage jut looked at him. The Anbus splitted up. And Temari and Kankuro went to Gaara. The ninja that was protecting the Hokage was killed and the Anbus rushed to his side only to be blocked by 4 sound nin. The Hokage didn't know what was going on. The Sound nin landed on the four corners of the Kages positions. They made hand signs and created a barrier. No one could get by. The Kazekage held the Hokage around the neck and had a kunai at hand.

* * *

One anbu stood in front of Kakshi and Gai blocking them.

"What are you doing here.? Lord Hokage is in Danger." Gai said

Jut then Sound nin emerged from clothing of regular citizens. They stood by the Anbu while he had a hand sign up.

* * *

The Kazekage and Hokage stood in place and talked.

"I don't get it. The Sand betraying the Leaf.?"

The Kazekage chuckled. "Are treaty was a distraction to let your guard down. From now on things are going to change."

"Are you saying your going to start a war.? There are better ways to resolve conflict. There is still time lord Kazekage."

He chuckled again. "I guess fear gets worse with old age. Right Sarutobi-sensei."

The Hokage went wide-eyed. "You."

* * *

Two guards of the tower were complaining of missing the Chunin exams when all of a sudden

Boom.!

Smoke appeared out of the forest and rose a giant three headed snake. It was scaly and had on a scarf like cloth. It slithered toward the exam area with Sound and sand ninja in tow. The two guards put out an alert and started to attack the invaders.

* * *

Sasuke looked at where the Hokage were.

"What the hell is going on.?" He asked.

"Sasuke.!" He heard someone yell. It was Kaogme. She jumped off the railing and ran toward him. "Whats happening."

"I dont know.!" He

"Gaara.!" They heard Temari exclaimed. They looked to see Gaara in pain. "Stop Gaara.! Fighting this battle is pointless."

"I must kill him." Gaara said pushing them out of the way. Baki appeared.

"What are you three doing here. Cant you see the operation has already begun.!" He yelled.

Gaara bent over in pain clutching his head. "His wounds are worse than i thought. And his chakra is almost gone."

"Well does he have enough to..-"

"No that's impossible now."

"Idiot. Its because he tried to transform to early." Baki said as he turned to the two. They looked at him until Genma appeared in front of them.

"Whats going on.!" Sasuke asked.

Baki looked back to Gaara. "We need Gaara for this. So no matter what he will do his part. Is that understood.?"

"Got it." Kankuro said supporting Gaara by throwing one of his arms over his shoulder and using his other arm to support Gaaras body.

"What about you sensei.?" Temari asked.

"Ill take care of these three." He said looking back at them.

Genma allowed a sweat drop to drop.

"Go.!" Baki said as the three siblings took off.

"Is the host of this party Orochimaru.?" Genma asked. Kagome gasped.

"Don't know and don't care. Now lets get things started." Baki said getting in a stance.

"Sasuke and Kagome. I'm sorry but the Chunin exams are over. You have achieved Chunin level. Now put your training to use."

"In other words were suppose to take down Gaara right.?" Sasuke asked.

Genma nodded. "Be careful thought. This is the real deal not a get going." Sasuke nodded and he and Kagome raced after Gaara and his siblings.

"Hold it right there.!" Baki said throwing Kunai at them but they were blocked by Genmas kunai. Kagome and Sasuke jumped over the wall and out the arena.

* * *

Kakashi watched as his students left.

* * *

"Well we intended to capture those two while Gaara was causing trouble, but i guess that wont happen." The Kazekage said

"Oh i see. So Sasuke Kagome and The leaf village was your target right.?" The Hokage asked.

"Do you really think that the Leaf village gave me any interest. If Gaara returns ill show you something interesting. But anyway I've out maneuver you I've defeated you."

"Nothings done with until its over with. I taught you that years ago didn't i." The Kazekage grabbed his face a nd peeled off the skin. Reveling..

"Orochimaru." The Hokage finished. "I knew this day will come. But you wont defeat me that easily."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I told you. You should have picked the fifth Hokage before this because right now you are going to die." Orochimaru said

* * *

"Hey look over there." Gai pointed to where the Hokage was.

Kakashi looked inside the barrier. "Orochimaru."

Sakura gasped. _'Orochimaru what is he doing here. Don't tell me hes after Kagome and Sauske again.!'_

"Kagome Sasuke." She tried to look for them but they were gone. Sound nin pounced to attack her but Kakashi tackled them down.

"Sakura it was a Good idea to teach you Genjutsu. You have a real talent for it. Now wake Naruto from the Genjutsu. You are all going on a mission."

"What kind of mission.?"

"This is the first A-rank mission since the land of waves."

Sakura looked up. She was ready.

"Listen Carefully i want you too wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke and Kagome are following Gaara and the other Sand ninja. Follow after them." Kakashi lifted his kunai to his thumb and made a cut. Blood came out and he made hand signs. "Summoning jutsu." He placed his hand on a random guys back and poof there cam a puppy.?

"A puppy but shouldnt i wake Ino and Choji.?"

"No Having more than a four man squad will make things difficult. Pakkun here will lead you to Kagome and Sasuke by scent."

"But its a puppy."

Pakkun arrived in Sakuras face. "Alright listen up little girl. Don't be going around saying I'm just some cute puppy."

_'But i didnt even say cute.' _Pakkun was indeed a puppy. He had a baggy face and sharp teeth. He had the ninja headband tied around his head and had a cape like cloth on his back._  
_

"Alright its time. Sakura wake Naruto and Shikamaru." Sakura nodded and crawled toward the two while Kakashi helped Gai fight of some more Sound nin. She made hand signs and tapped Narutos head. With a mutter of release Naruto woke up as confused as ever.

"Sakura..Whats going on here-"

"Get down.!" Sakura pushed Naruto to the ground and the kunai that came their way crashed into the wall. "Just stay down ill inform you later." She crawled over to Shikamaru ready to release him but she noticed something.

Shikamarus eye twitched. 'Shikamaru..' Sakura thought angrily. Pakkun went over to his leg and took a nice bite out of it. Shikamaru yelped as he woke up and started to shake his leg.

"You released Genjutsu too you faker.! Why were you asleep this whole time.!?"

"I didn't want to get involved. I couldn't care less about Sasuke. Kagome alright but shes a pain." He said taking Pakkun from his leg and squeezing his face causing him to bite his hand again. Sakura ignored them and Naruto looked around.

_'Whats going on.?'_

"Naruto watch out.!" Naruto turned and saw a Sound nin aiming for him. He flinched as Gai came and smashed the ninja against the wall.

"Such speed.." The ninja said

"Not just fast powerful." Gai said as he punched the ninja through the wall.

Kakashi appeared in front of the group. "Now im going to give you instructions. Go and find Sasuke and Kagome. Stop them."

"What did something happen to Sauske and Kagome.?" Naurto asked.

"Ill tell you on the way now lets go." Sakura grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the opening Gai sensei made.

Shikamaru watched them. "Why me this is such a drag." Pakkun sighed and bit his hand again and dragged him out of the building. Shikamaru still yelping.

"Do you think they'll be ok.?" Gai said.

"They'll be find. Pakkun will protect them if they don't go to far." Kakashi reassured as they joined the battle again.

Unknown to them Shino was listening to them. He disappeared and followed Sakura and gang.

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome raced after Gaara and his siblings. They had a head start so Kagome and Sasuke were behind.

"I could sense them. We're not too far away from them." Kagome said as she accelerated off a branch. Sasuke nodded through his newly grown hair. If i didn't mention he was also wearing all black with the Uchiha symbol on the back. They raced forward and forward. They were getting close.

* * *

Sniff Sniff Sniff

"This is bad they are still on our tails." Pakkun said. Sakura Naruto he and Shikamaru went ahead and followed Kagome and Sasukes scent butt hey had Sound ninja followers.

"Well we have no choice but to ambush them before they ambush us." Naruto said. They all shook their heads.

"Naruto think.! They have much more experience than us and they are a higher level. We cant compete with that.!" Sakura said.

Shikamaru thought about things. He knew they have no talent for jutsu and their opponents were way stronger. What a drag. And they had to catch up to Kagome and Sasuke. So..

Shikamaru stopped and turned in the enemies direction. Everyone looked at him and stopped.

"Shikamaru what are you doing come on.!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru just smiled. Well this is the only option we have. Their have to be sacrifices to complete a mission. And you guys have to make it to your teammates in time. Ill hold them off the best way i can."

Naruto bit his lip. "But Shikamaru-.."

"Just go Naruto." Shikamaru turned and smiled.

They all hesitated but left with a good luck.

_'Troublesome..'_

* * *

Kankuro and Temari panted. They were losing the Uchiha and that girl but they were rapidly catching up.

"Yes i can feel it they are hot on our trail." Temari said

"What do we do then.?" Kankuro asked with Gaara on his side.

Temari pulled out string. "Just leave tit to me." She did something with the strings and they took off.

* * *

"They were just here." Kagome said arriving where the siblings were. "They went over there." She pointed. Sasuke stepped forward and activated a string the pressure went to a piece of paper and boom.! A paper boom went off. Kagome stepped back from the blow but she also activated a paper bomb. They maneuvered their way out of the mine field direction of the siblings.

* * *

"Dammit.! There coming again.!" Temari exclaimed. She couldn't believe that didn't work.

Kankuro for once had enough of running. He stopped on one branch which caused Temari to stop. "What are you doing.!?"

"Temari take Gaara. Ill hold them off."

Temari took Gaara confused. "Are you sure.?"

"Yeah now get going." She nodded and flew past some branches. Kankuro turned from her direction to see Kagome and Sasuke staring right at him.

"She took Gaara." Kagome whispered.

"Well looks like you punks are going to have to face me first." Kankuro said taking off his puppet from his back.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't have time to fight him.

"Why dont you go after Gaaa. Ill take him." Kagome said almost as if she read his mind. She took out a kunai and Sasuke looked at her.

"Meet me there when your done." He said getting ready to take off. Kagome smirked.

"Dont worry ill be there." Sasuke nodded and went past Kankuro. Kankuro tried to stop him but Kagome stopped Kankuro with her knives.

"You're fighting me now." Kagome said balling her fist and crouching in a stance. She knew hat Kankuro was a puppet master. This wasn't going to e easy. But she knew it wasn't going to be hard. Kankuro growled and unwrapped his puppet and attaching his chakra strings.

Kagome disappeared before his eyes.

_'What.!?'_ He looked around for her chakra signal. But couldn't find it. She reappeared behind him and stabbed him with her kunai. Kankuro yelped. But she noticed. This wasn't him. It was his puppet. The puppets disguise broke as its body turned to her and a blade with poison came from its mouth. She quickly moved out of the way before it can puncture her skin. She looked around.

_'So hes working rom the shadows. No big deal.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes and made a hand sign. She focused her mind to locate his chakra signal. She found him.! The puppet approached her fats as she dodged another blade. The puppets arm unattached from her punch and fell to the ground. She took another punch to the stomach of the puppet that sent it breaking into a lot of pieces. But with that came purple smoke it was gas. A deadly poison in it. She covered her mouth quickly and tried to move from the smoke but she couldn't see. The puppets mouth clattered as it tried to stab her with the body blades. Her necklace activated her shield and the poison couldn't get in. The puppet was deflected and due to the shields light Kagome was able to move out of the poison. She breathed in some air and stood up the shield deactivating.

* * *

Sniff Sniff Sniff.

"Two figures are fighting ahead."

"Who are they.?" Sakura asked pushing off a branch stopping.

"I can tell one of them is Gaaras sibling -Sniff- The other one seems to be Kagome."

"What Kagome.! We have to help her.!" Naruto exclaimed

"No. I don't think that's wise we better go around them." Pakkun said.

"But what about the mission it was our mission to stop Sasuke AND Kagome." Sakura said

Sniff. "I sense another presence near that battle. Who ever it is That person will help her. Now we have to follow Sasuke. Hes going after Gaara alone." Pakkun finished as he sprang forward.

* * *

Kankuro scowled in the bushes. This girl was strong indeed. He sent his puppet after her again.

Kagome dodged the blow from the puppet. It patched back together and was now coming after her again. She needed a plan to get rid of this thing and go to Sasuke. She tried to think of one but it wouldn't come to her. She punched at the puppet again.

Thanks to her thinking session. She didn't notice that one of the puppets legs were missing. Kanuro smirked as he moved one of his finger the leg quietly cam behind her and pointed out a blade dripping with poison. It charged at her back while she was fighting the puppet.

The blade broke through a body.

* * *

OmG Suspense. Can anyone guess who the body is.? Is it Kagomes. Might be haha (Evil laugh)


	22. The End

**Last Time**:

Thanks to her thinking session. She didn't notice that one of the puppets legs were missing. Kanuro smirked as he moved one of his finger the leg quietly cam behind her and pointed out a blade dripping with poison. It charged at her back while she was fighting the puppet.

The blade broke through a body.

**Now:**

Kagome blocked the puppets attack in time to turn and see a body protecting her from a deadly blow.

It was Shino.

Or so she thought.

Another Shino came beside her as the puppet retracted to Kankuro who had revealed himself from his hiding place. The 'Shino' who took the blow disintegrated into hundreds of bugs. Kagome inwardly shivered. She hated bugs. Shinos bugs surrounded him. He looked ready to fight.

"Shino what are you doing here." Kagome asked slightly confused.

"I over heard your mission Kakashi-sensei gave you all. I decided i should assist you as well." He said staring at Kankuro who was growling and sweating. He was nervous.

"Well i appreciate your help but i can handle it." She said feeling off offended.

"Like you handled the puppets leg blade." He said Sarcastically.

She glared at him. How dare he.?!

"Well are you both just going to stand there or are you going to fight." Kankuro said reattaching the puppets leg and getting ready for another blow.

Shino turned his sunglasses covered eyes to Kagome. "Let me handle this. Dont you have to get to Uchiha on time."

Kagome looked at him. She forgot about Gaara.! She hesitantly took a step the way Sasuke went.

"Go ill be fine."

She nodded stiffly. And took off before Kankuro could attack. Kankuro growled in her direction and Shino set his bugs into action.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a Semi unconscious Sasuke and a panicking Sakura. They had arrived to Gaara transformed into a wild beast looking thing..(LMFAO)Sasuke laying on the ground with the curse mark slowly spreading over his body. Gaara growled with anticipation. His left side of his body was transformed into the Shukaku. His mouth drooled from the blood Sasuke had spat out and for the kill he was going to get. He was going to porve he had to exist.

Naruto looked wide eyed at Gaara. He didnt know it was Gaara until Pakkun said something.

_'So he wasnt lying.'_ Naruto thought.

"Sasuke.! Are you okay.?" Sakura exclaimed trying to help Sasuke. He had managed to hurt Gaaras arm with his last Chidori but it reformed. The curse seal slowly took over his body. Damn it hurted.

Gaara yelled a big roar.

Naruto didnt know what to do.

_'Wait...!'_ He thought as he bit his thumb and made some hand signs._ 'I hope this works.'_ He thought as he placed hi hand over a branch.

"Summoning Jutsu.!' He said as a bright orange toad appeared.?

"What.! What do you want kid.!" It explained.

"Look i need your help you stinking toad."

"Hey who you calling a stinky toad you pipsqueak." Naruto had fire in his eyes. Gaara lept from the branch and charged Naruto. Before he could Naruto Grabbed the toad and Sasuke before jumping off. Sakura leaping in the same direction.

Gaara roared again.

Naruto set Sasuke down and Sakura went to him. He then turned to the toad next to him. "Look frog face. I need you to help me defeat this guy." He said jumping forward a few branches toward Gaara.

The frog looked at Gaara and gulped. "L-look kid. If you might not notice im not the fighting type."

"Oh come on.!" Naruto yelped. Gaara charged Naruto with a roar again. He jumped out of the way. But Gaara never stopped he kept going...Toward Sasuke and Sakura.

"Uchiha.!!" Gaara yelled aiming his transformed claw. Naruto panicked. Sakura grabbed a kunai and got in the way of Gaaras claw.

"Sakura.!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

Kagome raced to where she sensed Sasukes chakra only to find Naruto and Sakura chakras there too. She was relived but worried at the same time. Gaaras chakra grew more deadly and..Demonic like. She ran faster and faster. She cam to the seen of Sakura stepping in the way of Gaaras claw.

"Sakura.!" Naruto yelled. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and put a burst of chakra to her feet. She sent herself flying into gaara. Her back making impact with his right side. He missed Sakura by a few inches and flew toward a tree near Temari, Who had been knocked out by Gaaras anger. Temari moved out of the way as Gaara slammed against a tree.

"Oi Kagome finally.!" Naruto yelled. Kagome landed next to Sakura.

"You okay.?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Kagome." Sakura said. She put away her knife and went back to Sasuke. Kagome looked down at him. She saw the mark spreading and bit her lip. He was struggling. She bent down and helped him in a sitting position. She leaned his back against a tree. His eyes squinted from the pain of his pushed attack. Kagome concentrated her chakra and pressed it to his chest. Her hand glowed a yellowish color. She was healing him.

Sakura watched amazed. How did she learn that.?

Kagome kept her hand in place for a few more seconds before removing it. Sasuke opened his eyes to no pain and two smiling girls. (Lucky him rite.! lol Im a girl and i would smile at him ALL the time ahha..Ignore me back to the story)

"There you should be good now." Kagome said getting to her feet. Sakura helped Sasuke to his feet. He felt so much better, but the curse mark still was on his body. Naruto ran over to them.

"Im glad youre here Kagome." He said holding his frog summon upside down. Kagome poked it.

"What is that doing here.?" She asked.

Naruto laughed. "This is my summon. I Can summon toads now. thanks to the pervy Sage.! Believe it.!" HE said

_'Toads.? Must be Jiraya-sensei.'_ Kagome thought. Gaara roared again.

"So you want some too eh Kagome.?" He said growling with more drool coming from his mouth. His left side sand started to take over his right side. Soon Gaaras whole top part of his body was transformed. Naruto put His toad down and it disappeared. They got ready to attack. Kunais were thrown and sand waved and attacked. Soon Gaara was fully transformed and huge as ever. Squad seven was exhausted. And Gaara seemed like he didn't take any blows. Low on Chakra Kagome and Naruto stood in front of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura pretty much was going to pass out. She did all she can. Sasuke did all he could..hell they all did what they could. Gaaras sand was just too strong.

The Shukaku form crashed and bashed trees and roared. Naruto bit his thumb this time with as much as hope. Kagome also bit her thumb and made hand signs. Naurto and she placed their hands on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu.!" They both exclaimed as big animals appeared out of smoke. They faced Gaara.

Naruto stood on top of a huge Toad. Kagome stood on top of a huge..

Cat.? Yes a cat. It stood on all fours. Blueish blackish fur, a crescent moon on its forehead. It had blue eyes and a red collar with a black moon on it.

"Woah Kagome.! You have a summons.?" Naruto yelled across to her.

Kagome smiled. "No duh.! Ha ha this is Asuyou.!" She yelled toward him. The said cat stretched.

"You summoned me my lady." Asuyou said

"Yeah i did. But please call me Kagome." Kagome said agitated. God cant someone notice she doesn't like formalities.

"Well kid. I Don't normally come on favors but seems to me like this isn't a favor." Narutos giant toad said preparing his sword. The Shukaku form stared at the two summoned animals. Its eyes flashed red and it roared in anticipation. It slashed its one tailed at the cat. Asuyou jumped, avoiding the blow. The one tail curved and aimed for Naruto and Gambunta. The giant toad jumped and unsheathed his sword leaping forward. Gaaras beast sucked in air and blew. The attack blew Gambunta into a backflip and landing on his legs.

Meanwhile Kagome and Asuyou were up above.

"Asuyou aim for the body on its head." Kagome said.

"Yes." Asuyou sharpened out her claws and aimed for Gaaras body. The Shukaku looked upward and was met with a sharp claw to the face. It winced and step backward. Gaaras body wiggling side to side.

Gambunta analyzed the situation. He got it.

"Kid. Now listen closely." He said.

Naruto looked and listened to the chief toads plan. It was how you say brilliant.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura watched amazed.

_'What.? When did.?'_ Sasuke thought

"Kagome..Shes so strong..I Didn't even know she was this powerful." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke just looked at her. She was right.

* * *

Shukaku growled at Asuyou as they landed on the ground. The cat hissed and bared its fangs. Shukau roared bitterly. He breathed in some more air and blew, but this time some sand fell from its body and charged the giant cat. Asuyou couldn't manage to get away from this sand it was quick. The sand grabbed her front paw and her neck. Kagome stumbled on top.

"Asuyou.!" She said but the cat couldn't get free. The Shukaku leaped forward landing right in front of the cat.

"Kagome.!" Naruto exclaimed. "Come on we have to help." Naruto said

Gambunta shook his head. "Its best if we wait."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy.

"I know how you feel but its best if they werent in the way." Naruto hesitantly nodded.

Gaaras personal sand unconsciously flew toward Kagome. Her necklace shielded her from it. She winced her chakra was low. Her shield dropped and the sand sprang forward once again she blocked the sand with her arms and got badly cut. She stumbled backwards. Her giant cat was still trying to get free.

Kagome panted and made a couple of hand signs. Asuyous body started to fade. Before she faded Asuyou stomped her back paw. The ground shook and waves of chakra knocked the Shukaku backwards. She faded. Kagome fell from the sky. She managed to land on a branch not far from Sasuke and Sakura but close to Naruto and Gaara.

"Alright now.!" Gambunta said. He leapt forward. Naruto made a hand signed and imagined what he wanted.

"I told you I'm not good at this but ill try my best. Transform.!" Gambunta said. He transformed.

Into the nine tailed-fox.

"Amazing." Kagome whispered.

* * *

Anbu stopped sand and sound shinobi from going further into the village.

* * *

Shikamaru, Choji, And Inos dads took care of the major problems in town.

* * *

Shinos dad nursed Shino back to health after his fight with Kankuro who was defeated.

* * *

Gambunta and Shukaku battled face to face. Gambunta released the transformation jutsu and Naruto battled to get to Gaara. You see Gambunta figured that Gaara unleashed a Genjutsu to make the beast appear. So they devised this so Naruto could release the Genjutsu. Naruto dodged more sand and ran forward to Gaaras body leaping in the air he punched Gaara square in the face.

He landed on the beasts nose. Gaara awoke angry.

_'My Genjutsu.! He stopped it.!'_ Naruto panted. He was totally out of Chakra. Gaara eyes snapped open as he sent more sand toward Naruto. The chief toad protected him with his tongue but the sand got through and grabbed Narutos feet. Naruto didn't know what to do.

'_Wait.!'_ Naruto made a hand sign. _'I dont need much. Just give me some chakra' _Naruto mentally asked as the Nine tails chakra engulfed him giving him the chakra he needs. He leaped forward and head butted Gaara causing the Shukakus limp body to deform.

* * *

They watched as Narutos body and Gaaras body fell onto trees both chakras gone. Naruto stood as well as Gaara.

The wind blew making thier hair blow slightly. Naruto met Gaaras eyes. Both of their foreheads dripping with blood. Gambuntas forgotten sword vanished as they leaped forward. Naruto aiming a punch as well as Gaara.

Naruto managed a nice swing to his face. They fell in the same spot as Kagome but they landed on the ground.

Gaaras body shook as he turned his head toward Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the spot where they were. Sakura landed beside Kagome and Sasuke landed on the ground.

"Hey you alright.?" Sakura asked

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Im just tired i guess."

Naruto used his chin to crawl toward Gaara.

_'What could it be.? That..makes him so strong.?'_ Gaara asked himself as Naruto came closer and closer.

"No.! Stay away.!" Gaara said.

Naruto kept coming.

"Naruto. Thats enough." Sasuke siad bending down next to Naruto. Naruto looked up.

"Everyones okay now. This guys chkara is completely gone." He explained.

Narutos body shook. "Thats a relief." He said passing out.

Sasuke smiled a little.

Temari and Kankuro suddenly appeared n front of Gaara.

"Thats enough. Its over." Gaara said. They looked at him. Kankuro scooped him up and with one last glance they left.

Kagome watched them leave. She and Sakura went down to the boys.

* * *

Jounin and Chunin surrounded a body. All expressions surprised and greatly hurt.

The Third Hokage was dead.

* * *

Kagome awoke in her bed the next day.

She sat at the edge of her bed. Her black kimono out. Today was the funeral. The Third Hokage was pronunced dead yesterday.

She couldnt beilive it. It was like losing another famile member. She sat for awhile before getting up. She took a cold shower and put on her kimono. It was all black. Black skirt that went to her knees and a black undershirt with a black longsleeved shirt. She tied her usual headband around her neck and tucked in her necklace. She put on her black ninja shoes and her black eyeliner. Combing her hair so it was covering her eyes. Its been awhile and her hair has grown to the end of her neck she combed that part straight whil making her bangs cover her eyes. She also had badages around her arms from Gaaras sand and a bandaid on her cheek. She said goodbye to midnight and walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto waited where they first met Kankuro at. Sasuke and Kagome came walking around the corner.

_'She looks downer than usual.' _Sakura thought looking at Kagome.

Kagome walked past Sakura on her way toward the tower. Naruto and Sakura folowed both of them.

* * *

Chunin, Jounin, Genin and even the Academy students stood in front of the Hokages grave. The elders had also arrived. The funeral was depressing.

Kagome stood in between Sakura and Sasuke. Konohamaru was crying not far from them. Kagome sniffed. She looked to the sky.

_'Its going to rain...'_ Kagome thought just as rain drops fell. The funeral went without words. Flowers were place as a show of respect to the graves. The ninja of the village prayed silently.


	23. Brothers and Sisters

Now im updating i got a good plan for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_'Lord Hokage. The will of fire still burns in these ninja stronger than ever.' _Iruka thought as the funeral was dismissed and the teams went to their duties. They werent going t get through this so easily. But they will because they are Leaf Shinobi.

* * *

**Now:**

**A few weeks later...**

Three figures walked in the mist toward the gates of Konoha. Their hats jingling with the sound of bells. Their cloaks black and red. They slipped past the guards easily and walked straight into the village.

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the village. Everywhere you could see people rebuilding their village. Naruto had just finished training and was on his way toward Ichiraku.

He ran forward and saw Kagome and Konohamru standing there.

"Hey Guys.!" Naruto exclaimed. They looked and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. whats up.?" Konohamaru said/asked. Kagome nodded an smiled.

"Eh.? Nothing much Konohamru. Whats with you Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "I was on my way to where Sasuke is." She said.

Naruto smiled the goofy grin. "Well tell him i said hes still a teme."

Kagome smiled a little and nodded. She waved a little and walked off.

Naruto watched her leave. _'Kagome..Whats happening to you.?'_

* * *

Kagome walked toward where Sasuke was. She didnt have on anything special. She just wore a black shirt with her clans symbol on it. And black Shorts. Her ninja shoes were black and she had her necklace and her Headband around her neck. Her hair the same as it was on the day of the funeral and also her regular black eye liner.

To say Kagome had become more quiet was an understatement. Since the Hokage died Kagome has been more down everyday. Higher level ninja thought it was the influence of the curse mark but didnt mention anything.

She leaped on to buildings and Sasuke came into view.

* * *

_'Father and Mother. My clan is destroyed.'_ A mini Sasuke said. The present day Sasuke glared and shook the image out of his head.

_'Enough.'_ He thought

"Hey." Kagome whispered to him. He stood and nodded. Hell even Sasuke has gotten more quiet than usually. They snapped their heads toward a bird in the sky.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Kagome said.

"What does he want.?" Sasuke asked to himself. Kagome shook her head.

"Lets go find out." They leaped to where their sensei was.

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai walked up to Kakashi who was in front of a dumpling shop reading his usual Icha Icha book.

"Well you too seem to be getting along." Kakashi said

Kuernai blushed. "No you idiot Anko just wanted me to pick out some dumplings for her."

"Well what have you been up to besides catching up on your reading.?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi laughed and looked out the corner of his eyes toward the shop. There sat the three cloaked figures. They knew that Kakashi knew that they were there. (Im confused on that part.).

"Well i was picking grave flowers. And im just waiting on Sasuke and Kagome."

Two of the figures twitched.

"Sasuke and Kagome.?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah. You know how these young couples are." Kakashi said rubbing his head.

_'Couple.!'_ Thought two of the figures.

Sasuke and Kagome then appeared. When they appeared the figures disappeared also Kurenai and Asuma.

"Well its not like you to be early sensei." Kagome said

"Huh.? Sometimes i do." He said.

Sasuke looked at the dumpling shop. Why was Kakashi looking there.?

"Can we eat somewhere else. I dont have much of a sweet tooth." Sasuke said surprising both of them.

"Are you serious.?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Kagome shook her head.

* * *

Asuma and Kuenai stood in fornt of the three figures.

"Alright who are you.?" Asuma asked.

"Its been a long time Asuma, Kurenai." A female voice said.

"The fact that you know our names means that you were from this village." Asuma said.

One of the cloaked figures took off its hat. The person un buttoned the cloaked.

They both gaped with surprise.

"Well well, Kikyo Higurashi." Kurenai said.

Yes.

Kikyo Higurashi. She was at least as tall as Kurenai. Her hair long and black. Her eyes were a beautiful dark blue filled with evil. She had a sun shaped necklace. Her cloak blew in the wind as well as her pony tailed hair. Her skin was flawless. Her nails painted black as well as her toes. She had black pants and a black shirt. And an odd ring n her ring finger on her left hand.

"You know these people Kikyo." The other figure asked. The figure then took off its hat revealing a blue skinned gill face sharp teeth shark looking man. Had the same cloak on and a giant sword strapped to his back.

Kikyo nodded emotionlessly.

"Im not the only one who knows them." She said bored. Asuma and Kurenai turned to the last figure who raised his head. They stared into red eyes.

Sharigan eyes.

They gasped.

The figure removed his hat and unbuttoned his cloak.

"Itachi Uchiha. What a surprise." Asuma said

"Been a long time." Itachi said. The ninja stood face to face.

"What are you doing in this village. You know after what you two did you must have some guts to reappear. So what do you want.?" Asuma said.

Kisame. Grabbed his sword. "He is getting on my nerves can i kill him.?"

Kikyo sighed. "Well go ahead. We arent going anywhere without a fight."

"Just dont do too much. your moves ten do stand out." Itachi finished

Kisame smirked. "Their as good as dead."

Asuma took out what looked to be shuriken brass knuckles and Kisame slammed his sword on the ground causing it to break. Asuma blocked Kisames swing and Kurenai did her hand sign.

_'I see Genjutsu._' Itachi thought as Kuenai disappeared. Kisames sword was at its tip and yet the blow was powerful. Asuma struggled a bit. But was helped out by Kurenai. She had them wrapped in trees as she formed out of it aiming a kunai at Itachis neck. Itachi saw the flaw in the genjutsu and quickly switched places with her.

'A Reflection.' Itachi whipped out a kunai and tried to stab her. Kurenai bit her lip to the point of blood. She snapped herself from the genjustu and ducked the attack. Strands of her hair cut as Itachi kicked her from the railing.

"Kurenai.!" Asuma exclaimed.

"You do live up to your reputation, but its time to end this." Itachi said behind Kurenai.

"Yeah your right it is time to end this." Kakashi said a kunai at Itachis neck. Then another one in front of Kisame.

_'Itachi and Kikyo.? Here this is not good.'_ Kakashi thought

* * *

"I wonder where he went too so fast.?" Kagome asked herself. Sasuke just shrugged. It was weird though.

* * *

Kakashi passed out right before their eyes. They fought well but Itachi used something called Tsukiomi on him. Kurenai and Asuma had their eyes closed and by time they opened them Kakashi was out cold. The two Rogue(sp.?) ninja watched boredly. They had a mission and they have to complete it.

"Lets go." Itachi said Kisame semi pouted. "Man I didnt get to have any fun."

Kikyo stared at there doing. She ignored Kisames rambling and headed in the direction where she sensed the Kyuubis energy. Itachi and Kisame not far behind.

* * *

"Yahoo.!" Naruto shouted. He and Jiraya were traveling in a town not to far off the village. Jiraya was looking for research while Naruto tagged along for training. As you know the pervy sage was looking for ladies.

"Come on when and what jutsu am i learning.!?" Naruto exclaimed

"Huh.? What jutsu.?"

Naruto glared.

"Oh yeah.! Well first you need to meditate. Go to a hotel place and find room where you could work in peace. Ill be over here." He said pointing to the stand where he sees a beautiful lady. Naruto glared more and huffed and took his frog to the nearest inn.

* * *

"Naruto...They are after Naruto." Kakashi kept murmuring in his sleep.

Gai, Asuma and Kurenai stood in the room. Discussing what happened. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." A Jounin said.

Kagome and Sasuke stepped through. Thats just who they didnt want in the room.

"Whats going on.?"

"Why is this room filled with Jounin.?"

"Why is Kakashi sensei in bed.?"

These were the questions.

"Well nothing much.." Gai tried to make up a lie.

Just then a Chunin came into the room panting.

"Hey is the rumors true. That Itachi Uchiha and Kikyo Higurashi has returned and that they are after Naruto.?" The Jounin in the room gave signals and cut throats but it was too late.

The two Genin in the room stood completely still. Kagomes hair covered her eyes. Sasuke slightly shook. He bolted out the door.

"Damnit.! Why does this always happen." Gai said.

Kagomes bottom lip trembled. She too bolted out the door as quickly as possible.

_'Shes here.'_ Kagome thought. She sped threw the village.

Sasuke ran and ran but he didnt know where to start. He could be anywhere. Kagome managed to catch up to him. She didnt speak to him. He seemed enraged. Sasuke ran some more and suddenly stopped..

At Ichiraku. He hurried in side.

"Old man did Naruto come through here.?" he asked.

Of course . Kikyo and Itachi were looking for Naruto.

"Well uhm he came by earlier to have a bowl then he took off with master Jiraya." The owner of the shop explained.

"Do you know where they were going.?" Kagome asked.

The owner squinted his eyes thinking. "Hmm i think they said they were going to that town not far from here."

"Okay thanks." Sasuke said and they ran off.

* * *

"Stupid pervy sage. Always bailing out with some lame excuse. Hey come to think of it thats what Kakashi sensei does." Naruto said taking out some of his stuff.

* * *

Kagome and Sasuke arrived at the out town. It was crowded and it would be hard getting searched the crowd for white long hair. But she couldnt find it. So she searched for Narutos chakra. Sasuke looked in the surrounding inns. She searched more...She had to find Naruto before...

_"Why did you.? How could you.?" A 6 year old Kagome said_

_Kikyo shook her head. "To..understand true power."_

_"Power.? So you killed Ma and Dad just to see how...powerful you were.." A anger filled Kagome said._

_Kikyo closed her eyes. Kagome clenched her jaw and with all her will power yelled from the top of her lungs. _

_"Your crazy.!!" She screamed. Kikyos eyes snapped open and before she knew it Kagome had benn knocked to the ground. Kagome coughed and coughed. She gazed at her parents dead bodies. Tears leaked from her eyes._

_"Reincarnation.." Oh Kagome always hated that nickname. "You cant stop me. If you wish to destroy me then...foster your anger and desire. But for now live. Live with the shame of never stopping the unthinkable." Kikyo said walking away. Kagome cried she then noticed her necklace not far from her. She reached to grab it._

_"If you wish to destroy me..."_

_She took a hold of it._

_"..Foster you anger and desire.."_

_More tears leaked from her eyes._

_"Live with the shame."_

_Kagome passed out.

* * *

_Her necklace flashed as she found Narutos chakra.

* * *

"Yeah yeah im coming." Naruto said as he walked toward the door. He opened it to Reveal three cloaked figures. He stared into the eyes of two people.

His eyes widened. _'Kagome.? Sasuke.?'_ The two people looked exactly like them. _'No. Who are they.??'_

"Naruto..Your coming with us." The Kagome look alike said. He nearly choked. These guys were the real deal. Naruto slowly stepped in front of the Sasuke look alike.

"I cant beilive such a kid could carry a nine tailed fox." Kisame said. Naruto snapped his head toward him.

_'How does he know about the nine tailed fox.?'_ Naruto asked himself. They stood looking at each other. So much tension.

"Hey Itachi Kikyo it would be a pain in the you know what if this kid made a run for it. How bout i chop off a leg just in case." Kisame said grabbing his sword.

They said nothing.

"Right." Kisame said as he walked toward Naruto lifting his sword.

"Its been a long time." Itachi suddenly said. Naruto looked behind him.

"Sasuke." Itachi finished.

"Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke whispered.

_'Itachi Uchiha.?' _Naruto thought. He watched as Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"Damn. He looks a lot like you. Itachi who is this twerp." Kisame asked.

"Hes..my younger brother."

Naruto took a step back.

"Itachi. I hope your ready. To die." Sasuke said charging up the Chidori. The sound of the birds chirped.

* * *

Kagome heard the sound of Chidori and sensed Narutos Chakra very closely. She ran faster and came around the corner. What she saw made her eyes snap open. There was a giant ass hole in the wall. Itachi had a hold of Sasukes wrist that still was chirping with lighting. Next to that was a blue gilled man and..Her. They stood over Naruto.

"Kagome.!" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't believe that this guy blocked Sasuke attack...like it was nothing. If that could happen then Kagome could be in serious trouble. "Run its not safe here.!"

Kisame and Kikyo turned toward Kagome. She was frozen stiff. Kikyo inwardly twitched.

"Well, hello there little girl." Kisame said. Kikyo fully faced Kagome. Kagome anger rose and she clenched her jaw.

"Kikyo.." She whispered with such hatred.

"Kagome.." Kikyo said.

"What are you doing here.?"

"Thats none of your business."

Kagome clenched her fists. Kikyo stepped forward.

_'We got trouble. I have to do something.'_ Naruto thought as he made a hand sign. Red chakra surrounded his feet and engulfed his body. The three powerful figures snapped their heads toward him.

"Aw the air is thick with chakra. This must be it. The power of the nine tails." Kisame said

Sasuke struggled to get away from Itachi grip.

"Enough." Itachi said snapping his wrist. You could hear it crack clearly.

"Sasuke.!" Kagome and Naruto said. Kagome tried to get to him but her sister blocked her way.

"Your not going anywhere." Kagome growled.

"Ninja art: Summoning.." Naruto started but was cut off by Kisames sword coming down on his chakra.

_'My..My chakra.'_ Naruto said. He couldnt feel it.

"To late kid. My blade cuts through chakra and devourers it." Kisame said as his sword wiggled.

Sasuke was clutching his wrist on the floor. Kagome tried once again to get to him but Kikyo still stood in her way. She glared at her.

"Oh what a scary stare little sister." Kikyo mocked. Kagome growled again. She made a couple of hand signs and let black lighting consume her. Kikyo took a step back and smirked.

The lighting disapated and Kagome was Wicked Lady once again.

"So you have progress. But its still not enough." Kikyo said. Kagome ran toward her fist aimed. She missed of course. Kikyo brought down an elbow and it hit Kagome in the neck.

_Poof.!_

It was just a clone. The real Kagome appeared behind Kikyo. Sh aimed another punch it hit her square in the back.

_Poof.!_

"No it cant be.." Kagome whispered. Kikyo came form behind her this time and sent a nice kick toward her back. Kagomes unconscious shield appeared and block the kick. Kikyo raised her fist and punched the shield.

It shattered. Kagome took two steps back as Kikyo lowered her fist. With lightning speed she had somehow knocked Kagome into a wall. Kagomes back collided with the wall causing a crack in the wall. She fell to the ground slumped over.

"Come on we dont have all day." Itachi said.

"Right." Kisame said as he was getting ready to strike Naruto. Naruto flinched but before the sword hit a toad stopped it. Naruto gasped and truned around. There he was. The pervy sage holding a girl on his back.

"You three dont know me all that well do you. you should have done your homework. The Toad sage doesnt fall for such acts. Only they fall and kneel for my awesomeness." Jiraya exclaimed. Naruto turned to him with a gloom expression.

"Yeah right. One week from a pretty girl and you turned into a pile of mush. You fell right for it pervy sage.!"

"I really wish you wouldnt call me that in front of other people." Jirarya said rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Your shitting me.! We have worse things to worry about than what these guys think of you. Get with it Pervy sage." Naruto aid pointing at Itachi.

"I told you to stop calling me that.!" Jiraya screamed causing Naruto to jump.

"I am very disappointed Master Jiraya. To think such a legend would turn out to be a pervy old man." Kisame said.

"Wait you already know who he is." Naruto said more like exclaimed.

Jiraya got serious. "Well using a powerful Genjutsu on this girl was wrong. And all to separate Naruto from me." He said setting down the girl.

_'Say what.?' _Naruto thought

"I know hes the one your really after."

Everyone besides the three powerful figures gasp.

_'What me.? Whats going on.?' _Naruto thought.

"Your right. Naruto is the prize that the Akatsuki are after and we will have him." Kagome shivered at the name Akatsuki. Thats the same organization that wiped out the Moon kingdom all those years ago. And her own sister joined it.

Jiraya chuckled. "Well thats a big surprise. But you wont get the chance. I could kill you all right here and right now."

"No.." A voice said.

They turned to look. Kagome had risen. Her hair all over her face. But she didnt speak it was Sasuke who had spoken. He had also struggled to stand with one arm.

"The only one..Whos going to kill him..is me. You stay out of it." He said

'Of course. Revenge.' Jiraya thought.

"Sasuke." Naruto said. Itachi frowned and walked toward Sasuke.

"Go away. You dont interest me at the moment." He said.

Sasuke panted. He couldnt do another Chidori it would drain him. So he tried for a punch instead. It was of course blocked and Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him against the wall.

"Sasuke.!" aruto went to but int.

"No Naruto.! This is my fight.!" Sasuke said. Naruto stopped in his tracks.

_'Sasuke.?'_

"Alright lets get this over with." Itach said aggravated.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, the two-tomoe spinning wildly as he charged at Itachi, a second chidori in hand, this time more charged up than the first.

" Hm?" Itachi mumbled as he glanced at his little brother running this way.

"Argh!" Sasuke's chidori was fisted to the ground once again.

" It seems you don't learn, little brother." Itachi commented as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and shoving him to the wall. "You know why you cant defeat me. Because your hate is not strong enough."

* * *

Kagome rose helplessly as Sasuke was shoved against the wall. She knew what Itachi was going to do she had to stop him. But how.? Kikyo stood clearly in her way.

_'Come on girl. Think. Think.'_ Kagome said over and over again in her mind. She stopped when she saw Itachi close his eyes. She panicked.

_'I can do this. Now.!'_ Kagome ran forward to her she was running to everyone else she was as fast as lighting. She managed to slip by Kikyo she raised her fist and punch the ground beneath Itachi. He snapped his unactivated Sharigans eyes open. The whole floor crumbled as cracks started to appear in the ground.

Jiraiya made his multiple hand signs quickly. He brought his hands together and slammed it to the ground. " Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari!" the entire surrounding area suddenly transformed, its wall becoming pink and liquidy.

Sasukes body was grabbed by the wall as it pulled him in. Itachi was able to move out of the way of the breaking ground. The spot where Kagome had punched transformed into a giant whole in the ground. Kagome stood in place panting. She infused her chakra into her fist. And thanks to her perfect chakra control she succeeded. Kikyo and Itachi ran next to Kisame.

"We have failed lets go." Itachi said. As they found the next hall way and raced down it.

"Hey theyre getting away.!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Dont worry they cant go anywhere." Jiraya said. That was before he heard a big bang. "What was that.!?" Jiraya and Naruto ran to the corner and saw the wall engulfed in black flames. Jiraya went to inspect it while Naruto went to Kagomes side. Kagome dropped her transformation and went back to her normal self.

"Sasuke you okay.?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. He struggled to get free but he couldnt. Jiraya then came back. He made hand signs and the pinky walls disappeared. Sasuke finally got free of the walls and landed on his feet. To say he was exhausted and angry was an understatement. His wrist was broken and he used up both of his chidoris. He sat down as well as the rest of them except for Jiraya.

Kagome looked at Sasukes wrist. He was trying to move it but he winced every time.

"Here let me heal that." She said stretching her hands over to his wrist. She hovered it over his hand as hers glowed a yellowish color.

Sasukes wrist immediately started to heal soon enough he could move it well again.

"Better.?"

"Yeah."

Kagome smiled before she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Kagome.!" Naruto exclaimed as he helped her in a sitting position.

"Shes out of chakra and shes exhausted plus he injuries. she needs a hospital."

"ARRGHH.!" They heard a yell before they knew it Jiraya was kicked to the ground. By non other than Gai-sensei.

* * *

"Gai.!!" Jiraya yelled as he stood in front of Gai.

"All i saw with my headband were two sinister beings so i just ran in." Gai said rubbing his head.

"If thats your way of saying sorry than forget it.!" Jiraya said. Exclaimed actually

* * *

_'Ow my head...'_ Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. All she saw was white. And it smelled of medicine. _'I must be in the hospital.'_ she thought. She tried to sit up but failed.

"Oh..Kagome.! Thank god.!" Someone said. Kagome looked toward the door. It was Sakura and..Sasuke.?

"Sakura..Sasuke..?" She said.

Sakura went to the table beside her bed and sat a flower in a vase on it. "Yeah how are you feeling.?"

"Uhm..I really dont know..Better should i say.." She said.

"Good. Im going to get you a nurse. Try not to over do it okay.?"

"Okay."

Sakura then left the room leaving her and Sasuke left. When the door shut Kagome instantly tried to sit up. But failed again.

"Didnt she just tell you not to move.?" Sasuke said pullling up a chair beside her bed. Kagome frowned.

"Yes. So what she snot a nurse."

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "Hopeless."

Kagome smiled. She hasnt smiled in a long time. It felt good. "Sasuke..Can you come here for a second.?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stood from his chair. He walked over to her and bent down to see what was wrong. Kagome smiled._ 'Sucker.'_

She sat up and her lips instantly connected to his. Sasuke smiled a little and kissed her back.

"Yeah shes okay..." Sakura explained opening the door.

"Oh my.." Someone else whispered. The couple turned to the door only too see a blushing Sakura and nurse. Then they too blushed.

_'How embarassing..'

* * *

_Next chappie coming up.!!XD


	24. Thank You

"Oh Thank the gods.!" Kagome said shaking her head making her hair swish back and forth. She had been released from the hospital the next morning.

"Looks like your happy to be free huh.?" Sakura said. Sakura had met her outside the hospital that morning.

"Yeah. Its boring in there." Kagome said. Sakura giggled.

"Hey Naruto.!" Sakura suddenly yelled. Kagome looked in the direction she was looking. She saw Naruto in his usual outfit and Jiraya next to him. She smiled and she and Sakura ran toward them.

"Where are you going Naruto.?" Kagome asked noticing the pack on his back.

Naruto gave the goofy grin. "Well since the third Hokage died we are off to get the next Hokage."

"Oh.." Kagome said. Jiraya looked very closely at her. She seemed familiar.

_"Master Jiraya.!" A man said to him. Jiraya turned to see his second pupil, his wife, oldest child and baby._

_"Hey Tashi." He turned to them. "Anaya your looking lovely."_

_"Oh stop being a perv." The lady said blushing.  
_

_Jiraya looked down toward the oldest daughter. "Why hello there little Kikyo."_

_"Hello." Kikyo said bored. Jiraya then looked at the baby in his pupils arms. She was so beautiful and resembled her mother a lot. The said baby looked at him with baby blue eyes. Jiraya smiled._

_"And hello to you too. Kagome." Kagomes baby form laughed a bubbly laugh._

"Kagome. Its been years." Jiraya said with a small smile. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah it has. Where were you this whole time.?"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "The pervy sage here was probably spying on some more girls in another village. Research yeah right."

"Stop calling me that.!" Jiraya yelled.

"Research.?" Sakura and Kagome asked.

"Yeah you know that book that Kakashi sensei read like all the time.?" Naruto asked. The girls nodded. "He writes them.!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at a sneaky looking Jiraya.

The girls squinted their eyes in disgust. "Wow. Those books are nasty. Im so ashamed." Kagome said shaking her head.

"W-well we better head off right Naruto." Jiraya said hurriedly. Naruto nodded.

"Well guys ill see you when we get back." Naruto waved as they headed off. Kagome and Sakura watched him leave.

_'Good luck Naruto.' _They thought.

* * *

"You summoned me brother.?" Orochimaru asked his younger brother Wise Man.

"Yes. How long will it take to get her. Im growing impatient."

"Dont worry. A little more time and You will have her in your possession." Orochimaru said confidently.

"Good."

Let me take the time to explain this odd family. No Orochimaru and wise man are not really brothers. Orochimaru took him in and before he knew it Wise man had surpassed him in power. Orochimaru taught him everything he knows. Wise man then started to use The Reanimation jutsu to aquire new bodies so he could get even stronger. Wise man got his name by the Akatsuki. His real name is Naraku. (oh em gee.!). Narakus clan was at war with the Higurashi clan at once and they were all wiped out. Naraku was the only survior. Now he yearns for the Higurashi power and has set his goals for the Young Kagome Higurashi who wasnt even born at this time of war. Naraku even created his own type of clan. They call themselves the Black Moon. The Black Moon consists of a few selected people.

Kagura, Sapphire, Diamond, Ami, Rei, Mina, Sango, Inuyasha and a young child named Shippo. Each child held a black crescent moon on his or her forehead. All these children and more have been taken in by Naraku. And he plans to use them to get what he wants. Power.

* * *

Sakura and Kagome walked down town. They didnt do anything special but talk. Naruto had been gone for about 3 days. They heard that he was suppose to be coming back today.

"Sakura have you seen Sasuke around.?"

"No. Not at all. Maybe you should go to his apartment to see if hes there."

Kagome nodded. "Ill see you later.!" She said waving and running off.

Sakura waved back and headed toward The Yamanka flower shop.

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Sasuke you home.?" Kagome said knocking on the door. She didnt hear anything. She decided against it but did it any way. She grabbed the door knob and twisted it. It was unlocked. The door creaked and she went in side.

"Sasuke.?"

No answer.

She walked past the living room and kitchen. She went to the bedroom door and opened it.

Sasuke wasnt inside.

_'Where is he then.?' _She asked her self looking around. His room was nothing special. Black and Blue. A bed and a dresser. But what caught her attention was the pictures on his dresser. One of them was the picture of the team. They took the picture just for fun. Everyone got a copy. Kakashi sensei was in the back placing his hand on a glaring Sasuke and a Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke. Then it was her and Sakura in the middle. Sakura had her hands balled in a fist under her chin and was smiling with her eyes closed. Then she saw herself. Her hair was long back then and she had no makeup on. She was smiling not as wide as sakura was but she was smiling.

She smiled at that picture and looked at another one.

It looked like a picture of Sasukes family. Sasuke was young here and he was smiling with his mom.

_'Shes beautiful.'_

Then there was Sasukes father. He looked like he wasnt happy but the look in his eyes betrayed his tough act. Then there was another boy. He also looked happy despite his cold look.

Then she looked at the last picture.

_'He kept this picture.'_ Kagome said smiling and blushing. Naruto took this picture for blackmail against Sasuke. It was a good picture. She and Sasuke were sitting on the grass at the training grounds. They were leaning against the tree. Sasukes arms were around her waist and and her were around his neck and they were kissing. Yes it was a very good shoot. The blackmail didnt work well only because Sasuke beat the crap out of Naruto and got it from him. Kagome chuckled at that memory.

"Kagome.?"

Kagome literally jumped and turned around. She came face to face with a confused looking Sasuke.

"What are you doing in here.?"

"O-oh well i came looking for you and you weren't here. hehe." Kagome said

"Hn. Well im here now."

"Yeah. Well Naruto was coming back today with the fifth Hokage. I just came to see if you wanted to go with me and Sakura to meet them at the gate." Kagome said.

"Hn.? The fifth Hokage.?"

"Yeah you havent heard. Naruto and Jiraya sensei set off to find him about three days ago."

Sasuke didnt say anything. He just walked back out the door.

"You coming.?" He asked going to close the door. Kagome nodded and ran out his apartment and they walked together to find Sakura.

* * *

"Well whenever you need help with that come to me. Im sure i could help you forehead girl."

"Yeah thanks Ino-pig. Well i better be off."

"where you going.?"

"To meet Sasuke and Kagome at the gate. Naruto is coming back today."

"Oh okay then bye.!" Ino said as Sakura ran to the gates.

* * *

"Kagome, Sasuke.!" The said people turned around to Sakura who was running toward them.

"Hey Sakura." Kagome said

"Do you see Naruto anywhere.?"

"Yeah not see him but i sense him thought. they're coming." They all turned to the entrance of the gates. A few minutes there and they saw 4 figures. One was definitely Naruto and another one was Jiraya. But they didnt recognize the two Ladies with them.

"Hey guys.!" Naruto screamed waving.

"Naruto.!" Sakura screamed as she and Kagome waved. Naruto and Jiraya had arrived at the gates.

"Well well who are these young ones.?" The lady with blonde ponytails asked. She had Carmel colored eyes and flawless skin. A blue diamond was present on her forehead. She wore a tan v-neck shirt and dark green capris with black healed sandals. And lastly a green over coat like sweater with a symbol on the back. Her nails were red and shed had red lipstick on.

"Well grandma this is my teammates and friends. Kagome, Sakura and the Teme Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke hned from the background and Kagome giggled.

_'Kagome and Sasuke huh.?' _The said Grandma said in her head. "Stop calling me Grandma you little twerp.!"

"Lady Tsunade (is that how u spell it.?) we really should be getting to the elders now.!" The other lady said. She had black hair and black eyes. Her kimono was black mixed with a dark green color. She had the same shoes as Tsunade and held a pig with a red vest on. The said pig oinked.

"Naruto who is she.?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, Shes the fifth Hokage." Naruto said pouting.

_'The fifth Hokage. Her.?' _Kagome thought looking at Tsunade. _'She is beautiful. And her chakra is strong.'_

Tsunade smiled at them. "Alright Shizune. Ill see you guys around." She said leaving with Shizune.

Naruto laughed. "now she can heal Kakashi sensei and Bushy brow.! Imma go home and unpack. Ill be at the hospital after that meet me there.!" Naruto said running off with Jiraya waving and disapearing in the direction of the ladies bathing house.

"Well that was wierd." Sakura said causing Kagome and Sasuke to nod.

"Well ill see you guys at the hospital kay." Sakura said running off in the direction of The flower shop.

Kagome turned to Sasuke. "Thats weird how its always me with you. I think the Gods are teasing me."

Sasuke smirked. "Are you complaining.?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not at all. Come on." She said grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Do I have too. I mean ceremonies are so boring."

"Tsunade.!" The lady elder yelled. Shizune winced.

Tsunade smirked and waved her hand. "Fine fine."

"Alright then. Gazou. Genma."

A chorus of here was heard. "Spread the word that the ceremony for the fifth Hokage will be taking place this afternoon."

"Yes mam." They said disappearing. Tsunade and Shizune were dismissed to get ready and they ran into Naruto.

"Hey grandma.! Did you forget why you cam here.?!"

"Uh..Yeah."

"Argghh.! your suppose to be healing Kakashi sensei and Lee remember.?!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh yeah i forgot about them." Tsunade said walking down stairs with Shizune and the pig TonTon.

"You what.!!" Naruto said running after her.

* * *

"Glad you guys could make it.!" Naruto shouted to Sasuke and Kagome. They walked up holding hands looking somehow more brighter. Sakura had arrived a while ago before they did. Tsunade looked at them with a small smile.

"Well lets get going shall we." She said walking into the hospital.

* * *

"I am so disappointed. I was told you were the best. Getting beaten by a bunch of low life punks." Tsunade said ashamed. She had just healed Kakashi sensei. He woke up groggy and to His teams happy faces.

"Im sorry to disappoint you."

"Mhm.."

"Alright one more and your done.!" Naruto said excited

"Rock Lee Rock Lee hes next door next door.!" Gai sensei said hurridely and out of nowhere. Tsunade shizune and Naruto left the room.

"Hey Kakashi sensei. You should be out the hospital in a couple of days." Kagome said. Kakashi nodded and mustered a masked covered smile.

"Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence." His team smiled in Sasukes case a small smile. It seems like everything was going well. Very well.

* * *

"..And i vow to protect you all.. As the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf.!" Tsunade yelled from the top of the Hokages house. The ceremony had just finished. Everyone in the village was present and all cheered and smiled.

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later...**

Tsunade sat in the Hokages chair staring at the 6 people in her room.

"Well i think your wondering why you all are here."

They nodded.

"Well i have two missions that need to be carried out. And sense your Jounins arent here you wil be going on the missions alone. First i need a squad of 3 to go to the land of dumplings (aha made it up) It seems that they are having trouble with burglary caused by rogue ninja. This is a B-rank mission, but it could turn into an A-rank very easily. So im putting Neji, Tenten, and Kagome on this mission." Tsunade explained.

Two people of the three names flinched. They didnt know how how well they would work together.

"And im having Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto on a mission to the land of Tea. An old friend of mind will explain to you the mission. This is also a B-rank and can easily rise to an A-rank."

The three names nodded. But one of those three nodded stiffly. He didnt like the arrangements.

"Ano..Baa-chan why cant Kagome come with us. We might need her.?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could have kissed Naruto for asking that. Hell but he wasnt going to. He also wondered why She had to go with Neji Hyuga.

"Because you all know that Kagome and Sakura has been trained under me for awhile and i need a medical ninja on each of your squads."

Naruto and everyone else nodded.

"Neji im making you team leader for your mission. You must leave immediately." They nodded and left.

Sasuke Sakura and Naruto were left.

"Now You guys are to leave for the land of Tea immediately as well. They are excepting you by this afternoon." Tsunade said. They nodded and left.

* * *

Neji's squad met at the gate. They ran into Naruto and the others there as well. Neji and Tenten walked past them. Sasuke and Neji had a quick exchange of glares. Kagome stopped.

"Well i guess ill see you guys in a few days." She said sadly. She was not actually sad but was worried about how this mission would go. Sakura and Naruto nodded and smiled reassuring her they will. She turned to Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets frowning. She smiled. She knew he was mad. She walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dont be mad Sasuke. Take care of Naruto and Sakura for me okay.?"

He nodded. She smiled. And with one last wave the two teams went their separate ways.

* * *

Neji Tenten and Kagome sped through the trees. The land of dumplings wasnt far away but it was a long enough trip there.

"Alright we should get there by tomorrow morning. If we keep going and rest at midnight we will get ther eon time." Neji explained.

"Hai." Both the girls said.

* * *

The fire blazed at midnight. Kagome and Neji were still up and Tenten was resting. Neji insisted Kagome rest but she politely refused. After that everything went quiet. Kagome stared into the fire. She had brought her Ipod along. She needed her music. Right now she watched the fire and listened to Pain by Slipknot. (love that song.!). Neji watched Kagome.

She was so different and yet still the same. He missed her not that he would admit that out loud. They still didnt get along well. He always wondered if she was still mad at him. He couldnt blame her if she was.

Kagome caught him staring and took off her earphones. "Whats wrong Neji.?"

"Nothing just..thinking."

"Oh....do you want to talk about it.?"

Neji hesitated. Did he want to talk about it.?

"Neji.?"

"Kagome...Im sorry for..what happened all that time ago..i didnt mean to-.."

"-Dont worry about it. Neji ive forgiven you." She said smiling with tears. Neji then for the first time smiled.

Tenten watched with much jealousy.

* * *

"Ready.?" Neji whispered to the two girl behind him.

"Hai." They whispered back.

"Now."

Soon they burst out the bushes attacking the base of the rogue ninja. Neji blocked chakra points from left to right. Tenten used her weapons and Kagome used her fists. In the end the rogue ninja gave up. Neji had a low run on chakra and Tenten had nice wounds. Kagome was completely safe thanks to her necklace. She quickly went to her healing tasks. Soon they were on thier way back to the Leaf village.

* * *

"Hey welcome back guys." The guards at the gate said.

The team nodded and headed their separate ways. After Neji told them to make sure they do their mission reports. Kagome had finished hers early and went to the Hokages office.

"Kagome welcome back."

"Thank you Shishou. Heres your report." She said handing in her paper. "Has Sasuke and them came back yet.?"

"Aw yes. Sasuke is in the hospital." Kagome visibly paled. "Oh.! Dont worry.! Hes up but not ready to be released yet. It was nothing serious. Sakura is his nurse and she currently taking care of him."

Kagome sighed and turned back to her original skin color. "Alright ill go visit him." She said smiling and waving.

* * *

"Excuse me. Do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is.?" Kagome asked a nurse.

"Yes hes in room 123."

"Thank you." Kagome said heading off to his room. She arrived and opened the door. All she saw was a broken plate and apple slices on the floor but the bed wasnt made.

_'What happened here.?!'_

"Stop it.!!" She heard someone yell. It was Sakura. Kagome ran out the room and followed the sound of chirping birds. She came to the roof and Saw Sasuke and Naruto. Fighting. They had thier attacks heading straight toward each other. Kagome didnt know what came over her but she ran out past Sakura in the middle of their attacks. They were about to collide with her body but she made a couple of hand signs.

Sasuke and Narutos eyes widedned as Kagome stepped in the way of their fight.

_'To late.!'_

_'Cant stop.!'_

Kagome made the sing of the tiger and her body glowed yellow. The attacks hit her dead on. Sasuke was able to stop himself from falling so did Naruto they looked past the smoke and saw her. Kagome was still glowing yellow but she was bleeding. Badly. It seems she had absorbed the attacks but got wounded in the process. She collapsed and gripped her torso. She stopped glowing and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Kagome.!" Sakura yelled.

"Whats going on here.!" Kakashi yelled. He saw Kagome act before he did. He quickly went over to her. "She needs a medic quickly.!" Sakura nodded and ran from the roof. She had to get Tsunade.

"Whats wrong with you two. Those attacks are not meant for you to hurt your comrades." Kakashi said. But the boys were dazed. Naruto was visibly trembling. He had just hurt one of his friends. Sasuke stood blankly. He looked at his hand and saw it. Blood. Kagomes blood.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade.! Its Kagome come quickly.!" Shizune exclaimed. Tsunade hurried out of her chair and followed Sakura.

* * *

The emergency room was occupied. Kagome panted. The pain hurt like hell. Tsunade worked on her wounds. Sakura waited outside the room. Naruto had run off out of fear. And Sasuke had disappeared covering his mouth. She was worried about all of them. Tsunade came out of the room an hour later.

"Shell be fine Sakura. She just needs to rest for awhile. When she absorbed those attacks it damaged her mussel tissue. She need major recovery. But dont worry."

Sakura nodded. She was relived.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a tree outside of Kagomes room. He was still shakin up by what had just happened.

_'Naruto...' _He thought raged and angry. It was all his fault. He had just received a lecture from Kakashi.

_Flash.!_

6 ninja appeared in front of him. He looked up annoyed.

"What do you want.?" These guys gave off the feeling of evil. One of them had the same curse mark as Kagome on his forehead.

"Well we came for a fight you in.?" The girl one said. Sasuke stood and got ready for the fight. But in the end his curse mark had spread over his body.

"Wow you are weak." One said. that comment made Sasukes blood boil. He fell from the burn of his mark.

"If you want to get stronger we will make you a deal. Come with us to Orochimaru. And he will give you lots of power. Meet us at midnight outside the village." Sasuke said nothing.

"Oh and there is a catch." He looked at the girl. "Bring the Higurashi girl with you. Or else no deal." Then they disappeared.

Wait what.? Bring Kagome.? Why.? Sasuke sat there panting.

What was he going to do.?

_"Those who abandon your comrades are lower than trash.."_

_"Promise me..When we get revenge..We get it together.."_

_"You are weak..."  
_

Sasuke made up his mind.

* * *

Naruto walked down to Ichiraku but ran into Sakura who was looking very worried.

"Sakura.?"

"Hey Naruto. If you still want that date. Come on. I have something to tell you."

Naruto looked surprised but went along.

* * *

Kagomes body lay on the hospital bed not moving. Except for her slow breathes. Sasuke knew it was past visiting hours. But he went through the window. Kagome still lay motionless breathing through the mask that was on her face. She had bandages wrapped around her torso. Sasuke stared at her body. He clenched his fists together. He then took off her mask over her face and kissed her cold lips. He soon pulled away and took off the blankets on her and wrapped it around her body. He lifted her onto his back with his pack. He made hand signs and teleported to the outside on the pathway out the village.

* * *

Sakura had splitted up from Naruto awhile back. Something was wrong she could feel it. She walked along the path out the village backwards. She then saw Sasuke carrying Kagome on his back. Sasuke ignored her and walked past her. Sakura gasped. Where was he going. With a pack and Kagome.?

"Sasuke where are you going.?"

Sasuke stopped. "Its late what are you doing out here. Go inside Sakura." He said ignoring her question. And kept walking.

"Sasuke i asked you a question.! Where are yo going. Why did you take Kagome from the hospital.!?" Sakura said louder.

Sasuke stopped again. "Shutup Sakura. Its none of your buisness."

"What do you mean its none of my business.! Sasuke i wish you would open up to me more. I know you had a rough child hood. I know about your clan Sasuke.! And if your going to Orochimaru then dont.! Revenge isnt the answer. Stay here.!"

"Sakura shutup.!" Sasuke said and started walking again.

"Sasuke.! If you go ill scream.! And-.."

Sasuke disappeared. Only to reappear behind her.

"Sakura thank you. You and Naruto. For everything." Sasuke whispered

Sakura gasped as she felt something hit the back off her neck. darkness overcame her as tears fell from her eyes.

_'Sasuke..Kagome..' _Were her last thoughts

* * *

Sasuke left her on the bench and left out of the village. Kagome still secure on his back. He saw the six ninja from earlier.

"You came and with the girl. Excellent." Said the moon forehead one.

"Hn. Lets get this over with." He said walking past them.

Finally. Power.

* * *

_'Where am I.?' Kagome thought. She was in a clearing with tall yellow grass and one single tree. She saw a little girl sitting under the tree. She walked up to her._

_"Hey little girl. Where is this place.?"_

_The said girl looked at her and smiled. "This is a wonderful place. I come here every day. But you shouldn't be here."_

_"What.?"_

_"Your not done on Earth yet."_

_"What are you talking about."_

_"You still have a purpose to live." Said another girl._

_"A purpose.?" Kagome said backing away. "What are you talking about.?!"_

* * *

Sasuke heard Kagome whimper and gasp. He looked back at her. She was in pain. The six ninja walked in front of him looked walked about a few more inches then stopped.

The six ninja turned to face him and his girlfriend.

"Alright to go any further. You and Miss Higurashi must die." Said the two headed man.

Sasuke glared.

"What.?" He said angrily.

**TBC...**


	25. Goodbye

**Last Time:**

"Alright to go any further. You and Miss Higurashi must die." Said the two headed man.

Sasuke glared.

"What.?" He said angrily.

**Now:**

"Why did we have to get these papers again.?" Gazou asked. Him and Mazou were getting some documents for Lady Tsunade. They were on their way to her office but spotted something. Mazou looked at the bench and saw pink.

Sakura opened her tear-stained eyes. Then everything came rushing back to her.

_"Sakura thank you. You and Naruto. For everything." Sasuke whispered_

"No Sasuke Dont.!" She screamed when she got up. Mazou looked at her funny.

"Hey Sakura you shouldnt be sleeping on the benches."

"Kagome..." Sakura whispered and new tears streamed from her eyes.

* * *

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Huh..Oh come in..." Tsunade said waking up.

Mazou and Gazou entered her office.

"Here are the documents you requested."

"Oh thank you boys." Tsuande said.

"Hey Lady Hokage..You were sleep while we fetched your document..." Gazou said. Tsunade had writing on her cheek and drool trailing on the other side of her mouth. She quickly wiped off the writing and droll. The two boys set down the stacks of paper.

"Anyway, We have bad news.." Mazou started.

* * *

"What.!! And your sure about this.!?"

"Yes Lady Hokage. We heard it from Sakura herself. The Uchiha has taken Miss Higurashi out the hospital and has left the village."

_'Orochimaru..' _Tsunade thought angrily.

"Lady Tsunade.! Bad news.!" Shizune yelled running in.

"Yeah i know Shizune. Gazou Mazou. I need you to go get someone for me quickly.!"

* * *

_'From the second i get up its Nag Nag Nag...' _Shikamaru thought as he ate breakfast and ignored his mom.

_Ding Dong_

"Now who could that be....."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Shikamaru.! The Hokage would like to see you.." His mom said.

* * *

"What are you sure about that.!?"

"Yes we are confident that he left about midnight last night. He took her with him. I need you to form a squad and retrieve both of them immediately. Most likely they will be guarded. This is your first mission as Chunin and im counting on you."

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "But who will i take. Jounin and Chunin are out on missions."

Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk. "Aw. There is one person i know you should take."

Shikamaru raised a brow.

* * *

"What.! Are you shitting me.!!?" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru covered his ears.

_'Sasuke you jerk..' _"Hold on im going to get dressed..!"

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto ran about the village gathering as many people as possible. The squad met up at the gates. The squad contained. Naruto, He, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, and lastly Neji. Shikamaru explained what happened and thier formation of how they were going to do the operation.

"Wait Naruto.!" Sakura yelled. They turned and saw Sakura running toward them.

"Sakura.?"

"Naruto.."

"Im sorry Sakura i cant bring you on this mission. I have orders not too." Shikamaru said.

Sakura shook her head tears coming to her eyes again.

"Hey Sakura-Chan dont cry. Dont worry ill bring Kagome and the Teme back." Naruto said with the good guy pose.

"Thank you Naruto. I believe in you. Please bring them back."

Naruto nodded. He waved and everyone took off leaving Sakura behind.

* * *

"You heard me. In order for you to go further you must die."

Sasuke looked around. The five other ninja got in different places.

"Well not necessarily die. You have to take a pill but in the girls case two pills. One is for healing and the other is for activating the second stage of the curse mark. If the girl doesn't take the healing pill first she will die instantly." The two headed one said taking out two bottles of pills. He opened the caps and took out three pills. Sasuke looked at them. Just then the guy with the moon on his forehead took Kagome off his back and settled her on the ground. He took the two pills from the two headed on and shook her a little.

* * *

_"Your purpose..you will know what it is soon enough.."_

_Kagome looked confused. "At least tell me your name."_

_The little girl looked toward the ground and then back up. "Im Flor Higurashi."_

_Kagomes eyes widened. But before she could respond the world vanished and she felt a warm hand shaking her body telling her to wake up.

* * *

_They all watched as Kagomes eyes opened half way. Thats all she could open so far.

"Girl. Take this pill." The guy with the moon on his forehead said. Kagome just looked at him. Where was she.? Who was he.? What was going on.?

She then saw Sasuke come into view. His face was cold and stoic. but his eyes betrayed his face. She saw worry and eagerness in his eyes. She blinked.

"Shes not responding."

Sasuke walked forward and bent down to her level. "Kagome take the pills. Quickly." He said.

She blinked again. Her chest hurt. She could barley breathe and let alone talk.

"What do we do. she wont take them. Or answer." The girl said agitated. "Leaf ninja are probably on their way as we speak."

Sasuke thought quickly. They had to hurry. He then took the pills from the moon man.

"Open you mouth." He said. Kagome blinked and opened her mouth very slightly. Sasuke put the pill in his mouth and placed his mouth over hers.

"Ew." The girl said.(Jealous much.!!!!---)

Kagome felt Sasuke push the pill in her mouth with his tongue. He then pulled back from the what can i call that..Uh I dont know. He placed the other pill in his right hand as Kagome slowly chewed on the other. Suddenly she started to feel a while lot better. Mostly her physical strength returned.

"Alright now. You both have to take the last pill at the same time."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Only because the effect of taking the pill can kill you both and we dont want that to happen."

Sasuke nodded. Kagome blinked. She raised her hand up to Sasuke. He took the pill and gave it to her. He nodded and they both managed to take the pill at the same time.

Kagome winced and flinched. The effects were kicking in. She noticed Sasuke also having a hard time. The five ninjas plus the moon head man got into positions. They took out scrolls and started to make multiple hand signs.

"Hurry before we lose them.!" One shouted. Sasuke collapsed grabbing his neck where the mark was located. The big man with orange hair brought a bucket. He grabbed Her and put her in a fetal position. He then took Sasuke and did the same but on opposite direction. they were facing each other. He put the top on it and a bright red light exploded from it. the ninja gathered the scrolls and headed out.

* * *

Neji looked at the scene through his Byakugan.

"What do you see.?"

"6 ninja including Kagome and Sasuke. They have been put in a crate and thier heading toward the Valley of Death."

Naruto clenched his jaw and pushed off a branch they had to hurry.

* * *

"Kagome.!!! Sasuke.!!!" Naruto yelled across the First Hokages statue.

There they stood. Yes they..

Side by side.

Walking away from him.

From everyone in the village.

The couple paused and turned around. First he saw Sasuke. He looked the same. Almost. No headband. Half of his face was covered with black flames. And one of his eyes were yellow with a black pupil.

Then Kagome turned around. Her being was different than Sasukes. Her face was tatted with black crescent moons. The blanket wasnt there any more. So she just had on her black pants and Bandages over her top half.

"Naruto."

"So it is you. Helpless little knucklehead."

Naruto couldnt help but..gape at them.

"W-whats happened to you guys.!?"

They blinked. But didnt say anything.

"Answer me.!! Sasuke.!!!"

Sasuke blinked again and then..chuckled. He put his hands on his hips. "What are you talking about.?"

Naruto growled. "You know what im talking about.!! Why did you leave.!!? And take Kagome away from the hospital.!!?"

Sasuke frowned. "Now i really think thats none of your business."

"The hell it isnt.!! Sasuke i dont understand-.."

"You dont have to understand."

Naruto went silent. He turned to Kagome she was quiet.

"Kagome...How could you go along with this.?"

Kagome looked at him bored. But deep in her mind she was thinking of what she had decided. She knew what she wanted.

"Its like Sasuke said. If i told you...You wouldnt understand."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto shook with anger.

_'I wouldnt understand huh.?'_

"Naruto..Its all over. Leave us alone." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him.

_"Thank you Naruto. I beilive in you. Please bring them back."_

"So your saying you dont care about us anymore._?!_ Your comrades scarified their lives for you.! And this is what they get.?!" Naruto screamed

"Well that was so sweet of them. But i or for the matter we didnt ask for them to do that." Sasuke said.

Naruto clenched his fists. _'Shikamaru..Neji..Choji..Kiba..Even bushy brows....all of them..'_

Kagome looked at Naruto and then turned around. Walking away following Sasuke.

"Hold it right there.!!!" A shadow came over head.

* * *

_"Are you sure about this.??"_

_"Yes i need you to go find them right now. Im worried about all of them. They need you Kakashi." Tsunade said stressed. Kakashi nodded. They were his students._

Now he raced through he trees. Pakkun at his side.

_Sniff Sniff._

"Were getting closer. But i smell lots of blood there."

Kakashi just nodded.

_'I hope im not to late.'_

* * *

_'Damn. What is that.? what is he.!?' _Sasuke thought sitting on broken wall. Him and Naruto battled ever since Narutos demon chakra managed to crush Kagome off to the side. Sasuke got her before she had impact. She was currently off to the side struggling to stand and badly bruised and wounded. She had transformed awhile back. Naruto was badly injured because of it. The curse mark off her face now.

Speaking of curse marks his was spreading rapidly. He let it take over his body. He went through a transformation. He felt power. Exactly what he wanted. Naruto stood on the other side of the river transformed as well. He held out his hand determined to win. Rasengan started to form in his hand. Red chakra surrounding it. Sasuke made his signs and grabbed his wrist activating his chidori only it turned black. Both Demons glared at each other. Two loud growls could be heard.

Kagome lifted her head up. She saw Naruto and Sasuke charge each other. Their powerful attacks getting ready to hit. She struggled to get up some more, until she was standing..clutching her arm.

"Rasengan.!!"

"Chidori.!!"

Kagome walked toward the blast. The blast turned black and exploded everywhere. Kagomes unconscious shield activated. She was half way protected form the blast. She saw a flash of a white light. Her hand reached for it.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stared at eachother.

They saw themselves. Making a connection. A younger Naruto and Sasuke grabbing each others two fingers. Almost as if signaling a never ending bond, Then a hand reached out to them. They turned to the source of the hand and saw a young Kagome smiling. They too smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stood over a limp looking Naruto. He had defeated him. Finally. But the battle..it affected him. Naruto was his best friend. He finally admits that.

Kagome walked up to both of them. She also looked sad. Depressed more like it. She didnt have that emotion filled face anymore. She turned her almost grayish-blue eyes to him. He nodded and turned the opposite direction ready to leave. Kagome looked down at Naruto. She shook a little. Her eyes were blurred but she didnt let tears fall. She then reached for her pocket. Something glimmered as it was pulled out of her pocket. she sat it next to another glimmering object. She mentally smiled and followed Sasuke, who was limping.

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Thats all Kakashi could hear as he stood over Naruto. Rain poured and poured. Even the Gods were crying.

_'I guess i was too late. Im so sorry Naruto.'_

Pakkun sniffed to shiny objects. It was two headbands. Kagomes bright yellow and Sasuke regular blue.

"No doubt about it. Its thier alright."

Kakashi nodded as he picked up the head bands. He looked ta them briefly before placing them on Narutos lap. Naruto..His face was pained. It broke his senseis heart. Kakashi picked up Naruto and placed him on his back.

"I cant trace thier scents. There completley washed away."

Kakashi looked behind him.

_'Kagome and Sasuke...'

* * *

_Alright one chappie left. :(

Imma finish that as soon as possible.

Idk if theres going to be a sequel it depends on all you readers out there.

But i think there is going to b one.

Review for the last and final Chapter.

**Preview.**

_Until we meet again:_

_"Where am i going.?" _

_"With My younger brother."_

_"How long.?"_

_"About 5 years.."_

_Silence. _

_'Five years without Sasuke.?'_

Review.! XD

Ja Ne

Kage----


	26. 5 years wait for me

"Im fine." Sasuke said as he limped forward. Kagome shrugged.

"I could help you heal but if you want to be stubborn. Fine."

Sasuke sighed a little. She didnt get it. So oblivious.

He smirked a little.

"What now.?" She asked. "Do you know where Orochimaru is.?"

Sasuke nodded and they walked into the shadows.

* * *

Hospitals worked.

Tsunade sweat.

Shikamaru bit his lip.

Sakura and Ino got flowers.

Blank eyes stared at the two headbands on his lap.

The person looked like a mummy.

all wrapped in bandages he silently cried inside. He had failed.

Naruto Uzumaki failed....

Kakashi and Tsunade stood in his room. Everyone was silent. Especially Shikamaru.

"So they..?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..Theyre gone."

Sakura gasped outside of the door. She dropped her head in despair.

* * *

"Sakura.?"

Sakura walked in with a smile on her face. "Naruto im glad youre okay."

Naruto looked at the two headbands in his lap. "Sakura im so sorry. Ill get then back. I promised you.!"

Sakura shooked her head and kept smiling. she walked toward the window and opened it. "Why is it so dark in here its a bright and beautiful day out there."

Everyone on the room looked downwards.

"He tried Sakura." Shikamaru tried to explain. Sakura turned to him and Naruto ans smiled with fresh tears.

Naruto grabbed Kagomes headband and lifted toward Sakura.

"Its Kagomes...I want you to have it." Sakuras eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled as she took the headband. She held it like it was made of glass.

Naruto gave his toothy grin. "We will get them back together."

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. Her final tears falling.

* * *

Sasuke and Kagome walked side by side. They were in Orochimarus place. Kabuto walked behind them and Orochimaru walked in front of them.

"Come on when are you going to give me the power you promised." Sasuke said impatiently. Kabuto looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hey id watch your mouth if i were you. It may not look like it but thats still Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto whispered. Sasuke turned him a promising death glare. Orochimaru smirked at this. His chakra was intense. Perfect. Kagome watched the scene bored.

They arrived at a room. they walked in side and Orochimaru sat in a chair as Kabuto went to his side. Kagome and Sasuke stood in front of Orochimaru bored.

Orochimaru gave a snakey smile. "Well now its time to begin the training no.?"

They said nothing.

"But first of all My brother is coming to visit."

"Brother.?" Kagome asked

"Yes. When he leaves i have a place for you to go Kagome." Orochimaru said.

"Where am i going.?"

"With my Younger brother."

Kagome raised a brow. What.? Whats going on.? She had no problem with training but leaving with someone she doesnt know.

"Is he training me.?"

Orochimaru nodded and licked his lips.

"How long."

Orochimaru pt on a thoughtful face. "Hmm...Id estimate about 5 years."

Kagome held in her breath.

_'5 years without Sasuke.?'_

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru with so much hate it was impossible. there was no way he would send her off for 5 years. Just to train.? Hell to the no.! Kagome was having a hard time herself. she needed to train. But she didnt want to leave Sasuke. 5 years. Damn.

"Is there a problem with this arrangement.?"

Kagome looked at him with nothing but determination. "No not at all." She said.

Orochimaru and Kabuto smirked. "Excellent."

Sasuke looked at Kagome and she looked at him briefly before breaking the eye contact.

"Oh. Seems like hes here.."

They all looked over to the door way. Four figures appeared. Three girls and one guy.

To Kagome the man wasnt bad looking, but something about him gave her the shivers.

Wise man smirked. "I assume you must be Kagome Higurashi." He said.

Kagome nodded. "You are.?"

"My names Naraku but you can call me Wise man."

_'Wise man.? What the fuck.?'_ Kaogme thought as she frowned.

"This is Ami, Mina and Rei. They will help you during your training miss." The said girls bowed. Mina had long Blonde hair. She had a red ribbon in it and she wore black pants ninja shoes and a dark orange shirt. Rei had long black hair. She wore black pants ninja shoes and A dark red shirt. Ami had short blue hair. She wore blue pants and a dark blue shirt with her blue ninja shoes.

Kagome nodded to them.

"Alright. Can you 5 excuse us for a minute.?" Orochimaru said/asked/ordered. The said five walked out. Mina Rei and Ami stood together talking. Sasuke looked at Kagome.

"So you want to leave.?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No i dont but..If i could get stronger by it. I will have to."

Sasuke inwardly glared. But outside he was looking at her. Thats all. He then nodded and sighed softly.

Ami Rei and Mina watched Sasuke and Kagome with interest.

"They are such a cute couple." Mina whispered.

"I know right.?"

Rei looked at Sasuke. He was gorgeous. Then she looked at Kagome. If she was not mistaken she and Kagome could look a lot alike if Kaogme re grew her hair.

Sasuke walked off Kagome following him. they watched as they walked off to who knows where.

* * *

"I can sense it. I told you not to harm her with that second stage. Its killing her inside." Naraku said angry. When he saw Kagome he quickly sensed the hurt and pain waves coming off of her.

"Im sorry brother. I really am."

Naraku huffed. "Well we will leave tomorrow morning."

Orochimaru nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed. Thinking. sauske had told her that he took her from the hospital. But she cant really remember why and he wouldnt tell her.

First she had no clothes no anything. She was currently wearing one of Sasukes shirts. She had to contact Midnight before she leaves. Kagome reached into her pants pocket. She oulled out he moon locket. She never uses it but it comes in handy when there is a huge emergency.

Kagome opened it and there was the silver crescent. It was beautiful and it belonged to her father. She smiled and pushed the nice crystal.

"Contact name please.."

"Midnight. Cat Konoha."

"Retrieving Midnight..."

"Kagome.? Kagome is that you.?" She heard her cat say.

"Yes Midnight. I left the village and-.."

"Yes i know. Anbu just finished running through your apartment. They didnt take anything but they sure made a mess."

"Midnight i need you here with me. I wont be with Orochimaru any more. Im going with someone named Naraku do you know him.?"

"No i dont think i do.."

"Well try Wise Man. Him.?"

"...Him.? Yes i believe Ive heard that name before."

"Well could you maybe send me some info on him."

"Sure."

"Thanks and Mid. I need clothes and things. Do you think you can you know.."

"Now now Kagome. Im a cat. Just use the present i gave you. The necklace."

"Oh yeah.! How could i forget." Kagome looked at one of the bracelets on her arm. Midnight had given it to her when she graduated the academy. It was a bracelet that carries objects by shrinking it. She had remembered that she filled it with clothes and other things she needed the day she got it and she never took it off.

"See.? Now ill be there shortly."

"Yeah but hurry i dont know when im leaving."

"Okay see you soon."

"Okay." Then she hung up and closed her locket. Just in time because she heard a knock at her door.

"What.?" She said as the door opened to reveal Rei.

"Wise Man told me to tell you we will be leaving first thing in the morning."

Kagome blinked and nodded. Then Rei left.

_'So tommorow. Im leaving for 5 years.'_

Kagome got up and went into her bathroom for a shower. She ran the water and took off her clothes. The bandages around her upper half were still on but when she tries to take them off they burn. She couldn't heal because then it would burn more. She sucked in a breath as she removed the bandages. It still hurted very badly. What she saw made her want to puke. To huge marks were on her body. On was swirled and the other like an over grown bush.

_'What.?'_

She got into the running water and winced. The still burn. she sucked it in and showered.

* * *

Kagome shook her hair like a wet dog and the water sprouted everywhere. She had dressed in a long shirt and shorts. Midnight had arrived a moment ago and was currently under the bed sleeping. Kagome sat on her bed thinking again. It was only 10 pm.

She heard a knock on her door.

"What.?" She said again. The door opened to reveal black eyes. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke what are you doing up so late." Wow good question when it was only 10pm.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he walked in and shut the door. Kagome blinked at him. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He looked like a zombie. Not technically. He still had his gorgeous face but his eyes. They were so...Sad.?

"When are you leaving.?" He asked whispering. Kagome looked down.

"Tomorow morning."

Sasuke nodded. It was sooner than he liked.

"Dont worry..Im sure we will see each other soon." Kagome said unsure. Sasuke looked at her with those...sad eyes. Kagome looked away. Sasuke reached his hand over and put it under her chin making her look at him. She had tears trying to escape but she was being stubborn and holding them in. Sasuke leaned in and placed his lips fully on hers. Kagome tears finally fell from her eye as she kissed him back. She knew. She knew this was his way of saying goodbye. For now...

The two enjoyed the rest of the time they had together. It would be a long 5 years. But they will manage. They have too. For each other.

* * *

"Are you ready.!?" Someone asked through the door.

Kagome and Sasuke had stayed up late last night. Sasuke left after another long sweet goodbye. Kagome now had a red ribbon in her hair that tied some of her hair back with the other. Her hair was to her shoulders now and she still had her bangs covering her curse mark. Black eyeliner and her necklace were her decorations. she had on simple black pants and black ninja shoes. Her shirt was black with her families crescent on it. It was yellow. She had all her stuff and she was ready to go.

"Yeah im coming out now." She walked out to see Rei Ami and Mina waiting for her. they walked toward the exit where Wise man Orochimaru Kabuto and Sasuke stood.

Naraku smirked at her. She frowned at him. Creepy man.

"Well we will be on our way then." Naraku said. Orochimaru nodded as Rei Mina and Ami followed him. Kagome followed as well. She stopped and turned around. Orochimaru And Kabuto left and Sasuke stood there looking at them leave. She fully turned around and looked at him. She ran back to him and hugged him so tightly. Sasuke was taken by surprise but in the end he too hugged her. Kagome smiled at him and let go.

She ran back and ran and ran.

_'Sasuke..Wait for me..' _She thought. She disappeared...

Sasuke held in his pain. _'Kagome..'_ He too walked back into the place.

5 years.

* * *

_Cries- im done with this story omg omg . I cant belive it.

If there is a sequel ill post a chappie about it.

Ja Ne

For now...

Kage---:((((

:(


	27. Announcement

Dear Reviewers,

Yes there is going to be a sequel.....!!!!!!

BUT.!!!!!!...

I need a few things from you all.

1. A title for the story. (LOL)

2. All the pairings YOU would like.

And....

3. Random names (Japanese american...Etc) Any names would do as many as you can give me at the moment.

I just need those three things and ill start writing.! I have an good plan for (insert title of sequel here).! It going to be awsume.!!!!-------


End file.
